Enchanted Love
by christianqueenofegypt
Summary: A handsome youth attempts to escape a life of crime. A beautiful maiden who, despite her heritage is hunted for blood. When they meet its love at first glance. When all hope is near lost, will they fight for their Love and their happy ending? RedCricket Read and Review!
1. A Tale Never Told

Disclaimer- christianqueenofegypt does not own any characters associated with ABC's Once Upon A Time. The characters she does own are Marcelo, Maria, Juniper and Jiminy Jr. The Plot as well as many characters have all been used before, but I'm sure you haven't read a story quite like this... Thanks ABC!

Credits and Acknowledgements: I would like to thank my fellow Red Cricket fans! Yall are awesome! Keep spreading the RC love! Thanks also to ZizhunWriter and Randy… you guys are absolutely amazing!

Story Cover: Thanks again to my friend Randy for her allowing me to use her Red Cricket picture! Hope you like it! (1)

(1) If interested, please check out my profile.

Please note that I am a Christian and I try to conduct my writing according to my beliefs. Don't like? Keep the glue away from the computer :D. Rumpelstiltskin is in this, as is Mr. Gold. I know that in the show the characters use dark magic at times to make a long caption short, just note that magic doesn't play a big part in this

So…without further ado…

* * *

Enchanted Love

A Red Cricket Story

**Chapter 1- A Tale Never Told**

Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a poor carpenter Marcelo and his wife Maria.

Maria had once been the daughter of a French Count and Countess before her father had lost his money and eventually his status, leaving him with many debts.

Losing his status drove him to depression and finally to take his own life.

Maria's mother had died of shame and a broken heart… Maria herself had been sent to live with relatives until she could provide for her own.

When Maria and Marcelo met, she had been working as a barmaid. Marcelo had stopped by to have his one meal for the week. Usually the quiet, shy carpenter kept to himself, but at the moment he first saw Maria, she had been brutally handled by a customer who had stopped by for more than a simple meal of bread and broth.

"No…Monsieur please… let me go and I ill retrieve the food that you ordered. I only ask that you let go…'

"Let you go, eh? Hehe c'mon up with me and I'll do more than just 'let you go' love" he laughed along with his comrades, each interested in more than a friendly chat….

Marcelo scowled. Women were never to be treated in such a harsh manner! Especially by such brutes as these three. Then again, what was he to do?

Then, as if his body were acting involuntarily, he motioned her over. She caught sight of him and smiled slightly, excusing herself from the three behemoths who had tried to intimidate her.

"Bonjour, Monsieur- How can I help you?" Marcelo was at a loss for words. Maria was a bonnie lass with auburn hair and big blue eyes... with laughter the sound of tinkling bells.

Marcelo was smitten just by gazing at her and longed to make her his bride.

"I know you don't know me, but I love you…" his voice trailed off.

Maria smiled. Ever since her parents died she had been lonely and longed for someone to love for her own.

"P-please… know you don't know me, and I don't have anything to offer- but…"

Maria placed a gentle finger to the kind young man's lips. This was a dangerous place to talk- especially about love.

She nodded, agreeing with his unspoken question.

"Yes- Please… let us speak of this later- is that alright?"

"As you wish" he smiled as he kissed her hand. She blushed and smiled as she walked away.

Marcelo grinned as she walked away. Looking over his shoulder, and glaring at the men who had been mean spirited to his beloved, Marcelo shrugged and took up his meal hath had been delivered by his fiancee; he looked forward to all of the future meals to come…

In the months to come, Marcelo courted Maria properly, and, after a year they traveled to the church and married.

As three years passed, Marcelo and his Maria longed to have a child.

Sadly, they were never able to conceive.

The carpenter was grief-stricken for his wife, and went to the church they had married in to pray.

He continued to pray and fast for seven days.

On the seventh day, when he returned home to his wife, she was weeping tears of joy. She told her husband how she had been reading when her stomach had felt strange.

She had gotten sick in the early morning, when he had left to the church.

A visit from the physician confirmed what they had always longed and prayed for- the carpenter's wife was with child!

Nearly a year later saw the birth of the couple's baby girl.

"She's beautiful… just like her mother" the carpenter smiled as he looked at his daughter, so much like her mother…

However, looking deep into her eyes, he sensed something that made him uneasy… though he couldn't put his finger on just what that was.

Marcelo laughed at himself and shooed the thought away. She was an infant after all, purely innocent and capable of no wrong…

Or so he thought…

Marcelo looked at his wife…who was fading quickly…

"N-no…Maria! NO!" placing the now fussy Rhuel'a down in the hand built wooden crib he had made for her with his own hands, Marcelo rushed to Maria's side.

Sinking quickly to his knees by her side, the carpenter's face was quickly covered in tears as he kissed her hands repeatedly, praying fervently that his wife be spared.

"It is no use…" Maria whispered, her energy fading quickly.

"You must be alright, Maria… you MUST!" Marcelo howled in agony.

"No, Marcelo, you must he brave now and raise her in God's ways... I…love….you…."

Maria's hand fell limp as she lay dead. Marcelo wept bitterly as his wife lay dead, his infant daughter wailing from the crib.

Still weeping, he picked up the baby in his arms.

"There, there Rheul'a… All is well… Papa is here… shhh"

As the carpenter hummed a tune for his daughter, he did not see nor recognize the flash of the eyes or small coo of a smile…

So… the carpenter had not been imagining things….

Eighteen years later…

Rhuel'a (rhymes with Cruela): 18

Martin: 28

Myra: 26

Rhuel'a LaGhorm walked down the well-worn path that lead from her father's small cottage to the market… near half a mile walk away.

She loved her father, truly she did, but she wished he wouldn't coddle her any longer!

As a child she had never minded the many gifts he had given her… Marcelo had gotten very popular over the years and his carpentry business had grown.

She loved the attention and receiving everything her heart desired, but she had had enough with him treating her like a child, expecting her to cook for him and constantly clean the house!

Rhuel'a decided that it was now time for her to be on her own- to have a man of her own who would give her everything she deserved…

She never knew or considered the danger of being careful for what you wish for…

Rhuel'a looked around the small village and the fair that had been set up… she casually roamed around, admiring the various booths, looking at the various people- particularly the men, trying to catch the eye of that special someone.

Surely one would be available to whisk her away from her dreadfully boring, monotonous and dull life. (2)

She looked around at any and all until her young, haughty, ignorant eyes fell on the one man that would change the course of her life-forever…

Martin Puppeteer ho hummed as he glanced around the fair looking for another ripe victim.

His girlfriend Myra was late for one, and he was getting hungry and tired of waiting.

All they needed was another big heist and they'd be set- at least for a while.

Marin kept looking around unit he saw a good looking girl walking around, looking rather full of herself.

Marin didn't know who the pretty girl was- except that she'd be an easy target…

"Well…well…well… and just what is a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?

Rhuel'a gasped, turned and smiled- "well… hello to you as well-Mister…"

"Martin- call me Martin…" he looked around, noticing Myra about thirty feet away, fuming. Shaking his head in her direction, he turned his attention back to Rhuel'a.

"So… what's your name, sweetheart?" Rhuel'a smiled not having expected to come this far. Now that she had a man in her clutches, she wasn't letting go anytime soon…

Six months later…

Rhuel'a screamed in frustration as she threw the tome she'd been writing in at the wall.

Martin was up to something he'd been acting very strangely of late and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why.

Was it her imagination, or was he paying her for an idiot?

She'd financed him as many of her father's assets as she could without her father noticing… which included some of her most expensive jewels, including a certain diamond ring of her mother's…

And why not? It would go to Rhuel'a when Marcelo was gone… surely Martin meant to put it away for their future home…

She couldn't give Martin anymore without her father noticing and asking questions.

Indeed as of that moment, he was still unconscious after the jolt on the head she had given him earlier after he had tried to spy on her…

He still hadn't awakened… Not that she was very worried.

As she thought of her mother's ring, she winced. Her father would defiantly ask questions about that ring, if not the other jewels. She absolutely MUST get that ring back before her father awoke and started asking questions…

Thinking on Martin again, Rhuel'a constantly wondered where he was and what he was doing.

Never did she realize that from the moment she saw the somewhat good looking thief she had fallen madly in love with him- or that infatuation was bordering on obsession.

Rhuel'a without a thought to check on her ailing father decided that she would find Martin and discover what he was up to.

Little did she know that her actions would change the course of her life… forever…

Meanwhile…

A near middle aged man and woman stood upon Arching's Peak overlooking the water and laughing as they recounted their many misadventures and moments of suspense of nearly getting caught.

"If only we had some sort of- assistant," Myra suggested.

"You know…." She prodded Martin with her elbow when the man looked at her curiously.

"Someone to do our snatching for us while we're busy with the Act" she grinned with glee.

Martin nodded as he tried to understand what her train of thought was… he'd always been a might confused on occasion…

"Yeah- like a kid- a boy… who'll do whatever we say" Myra cackled

"Yeah… and who won't talk back"

Martin rolled his eyes… he didn't like girls much- nobody really- except for Myra.

She was the only one who understood him...

"Say, Myra? Why don't we get married? Then you'n'me could have a boy and he'd do whatever we want" without really thinking about the serious question, Myra answered. "OK"

It wasn't until Martin tried to get down on one knee and nearly lost his balance that Myra realized that he had been serious.

She gulped. What was she going to do?

Rhuel'a grunted as she was nearing the top of Arching's Peak with its marvelous stone structure, green grass and red eaves spread everywhere.

She'd heard about this place and often longed to see it for herself.

She was just enjoying the view when she caught sight of Martin bending down on one knee in front of a woman.

She didn't have to be a genius to know what was happening.

"Martin!" The thief's head shot up.

Martin saw Rhuel'a and winced. Great- it was her!

He had been about to add 'me' to 'Will you marry me?' when that little pixie showed up!

"Martin! What on earth are you doing here- with her?!" Rhuel'a cried, truly devastated.

"How could you! Don't you realize how much I love you, how much you mean to me?!"

Martin grimaced as Rhuel'a started to cry as Myra rolled her eyes._ Oh Please!_

"Look as fun as it's been, I don't love you! I love Myra I'm gonna marry her- not you- so buzz off!"

Rhuel'a, refusing to give up- for the man she loved, noticed a certain familiar ring n Myra's finger.

Filled with rage the girl decided she'd get the ring back one way or another, as she reached out and attempted to grab Myra's throat.

Martin, forgetting about the steep ledge off of Arching's Point, grabbed Myra's hand and pushed her out of harm's way.

Rhuel'a unfortunately wasn't as lucky as she screamed and fell-hitting the water below.

Martin and his love watched as the girl hit the water, the buoyancy of her dress and bosom dragging her down…

One day later, after Martin and Myra Puppeteer got married and left the tiny village, Marcelo LaGorm was found in his home, confused, but alive… the men hated to break his heart, so they suggested that Rhuel'a had run off with a man…

She was never seen or heard from again…

Until…

More than twenty-eight years later…

Storybrooke, Maine

Storybrooke Maine was a small town filled with buildings, businesses, a small school, and run by an anarchistic Mayor, Regina Mills.

Not a town that everyone knew everything about everyone else, Storybrooke was still filled with lively…characters…

On the opposite side of the town from the Mayor's Mansion, was nestled a small convent of nuns, financed by the mysterious Mr. Gold.

No one knew who he was, or where he came from, just that he…existed…and a tyrant among other things... It was also a known fact, he didn't like nuns… why, no one knew…

As one entered the convent they would have noticed a large hallway with a large sanctuary to the right, and down the hall two rows of three doors on each side.

At the end of the hall one could see an asset of double doors open, as if by themselves…

Entering there was a combination bedroom and office with a chair in the right corner, a desk towards the wall and a queen med by the window made neatly with dark blue covers.

On the desk there was an old book… a Bible, and a Rosary next to it.

The only picture in the room was on the desk in a small simple black frame.

The picture was of a red haired blue eyed man with glasses, hunched down next to a Dalmatian.

The picture was taken from a side view since someone else took an anterior view of the charming, distinguished Psychiatrist.

_Probably that hussy from Granny's Diner_

As one walked to the closet and opened it, a little girl with long dark curly hair and wire framed glasses was holding a tiny red haired infant.

The infant was getting fussy and the little girl looked up with anger and mistrust in her eyes at their captor… her eyes slowly turning from amber to gold…

"Good evening, children" said the voice of a woman, dressed in dark blue, her hair done up smartly, opening a sand capsule…

"I trust you both were well behaved while I was away…"

* * *

That's it for chapter One! Please Read and Review and tell me what you think! More to come soon!

(2)- Who does this remind you of?


	2. Into the Air Into the Wild

Disclaimer: cqofegypt does not own Once Upon A Time

A/N: I am trying to do one of those recaps… bear with me, it's much longer here than in the show.

Previously in Enchanted Love…

_Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a poor carpenter Marcelo and his wife Maria. _

_When Maria and Marcelo met, she had been working as a barmaid. Marcelo had stopped by to have his one meal for the week. _

_In the months to come, Marcelo courted Maria properly, and, after a year they travelled to the church and married. _

_A visit from the physician later confirmed what they had always longed and prayed for- the carpenter's wife was with child!_

"_She's beautiful… just like her mother"_

_However, looking deep into her eyes, he sensed something that made him uneasy… though he couldn't put his finger on just what that was. _

… _She was an infant after all, purely innocent and capable of no wrong…_

_As the carpenter hummed a tune for his daughter, he did not see nor recognize the flash of the eyes or small coo of a smile…_

_Eighteen years later_

"_Well…well…well… and just what is a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?_

_Rhuel'a gasped, turned and smiled- "well… hello to you as well-Mister…"_

"_Call me Martin…" he looked around, noticing Myra about thirty feet away, fuming. Shaking his head in her direction, he turned attention back to Rhuel'a._

"_So… what's your name, sweetheart?" Rhuel'a smiled not having expected to come this far. Now that she had a man in her clutches, she wasn't letting go anytime soon…_

"_Martin!" The thief's head shot up._

"_Martin! What on earth are you doing here- with her?!" Rhuel'a cried, truly devastated._

_Myra rolled her eyes. Oh Please! Martin groaned._

"_Look as fun as it's been, I don't love you! I love Myra I'm gonna marry her- not you- so buzz off!"_

_Martin and his love watched as the girl hit the water, the buoyancy of her dress and bosom dragging her down…_

…*ONCE UPON A TIME SCREEN MUSIC*…

Rhuel'a stirred, slowly opening her eyes to a blur of white…

The setting in which the girl was becoming conscious were the clouds in the sky above the world, where a mushroom-style castle loomed above her and the group of women in mushroom-like dresses whith nearly translucent wings, surrounding her.

"W-where am I?" she asked, at first slightly dazed, and then shooting up with alarm.

"Relax, young one, and take a deep breath-"said the largest fairy, dressed in a large gown of glittering white. Around her neck was a square gauntlet, also snow white.

"I am Amaria, Queen of the Fairies. And this…" she said, her dainty hand sweeping across the sky and castle, "is your new home"

Rhuel'a looked around her new home… everyone was so pleasant and nice! Rhuel'a though she might begin to like it here….

Meanwhile…

Rumpelstiltskin grunted as his teeth chattered, trudging slowly through the snow in the woods near five miles from his home.

Milah, his wife, was dead… he was sure of it. There was no certainty that she could have survived having been kidnapped by pirates… Captain Killian Jones especially.

He gulped, then shamed himself again for not having been strong enough a man to have stood up to the pirate- brandished the sword.

Not to kill the man, surely! Rumpelstiltskin himself couldn't ever dream himself to be capable to shed the blood of another… which is why as it stood…he had been a coward, and had taken the coward's way out.

Now he was left desolate. No food, hardly any money, save for the pence he earned from selling his threads, yet it wasn't good enough…

Nothing would ever be good enough… isn't that what Milah had always said, if not in word, than by action?

He didn't deserve to have her… she was dead to him now.

He didn't deserve to have his son… yet he did….

And so…

Life went on.

Life went on through cold nights, bitter days, with never enough rations… everything he made went to Baelfire… to ensure that his son, his legacy, his future…

Had a chance to survive.

_You won't be doing much surviving if you don't get out of this snow._ He heard in the back of his mind.

_Quickly now… hobble as fast as you can, with as much firewood as you can carry_… Baelfire… he must get home to his son…

Who knew what would happen in his absence…

It wouldn't be long before Bae's fourteenth birthday, and if Hordor….

NO! no! I will get home! I MUST get home!

Tears of fear and worry marked his face as he hobbled along, finding one stick after another…

Then he heard it….

A snapping of a twig…

Then…

GRRRR! HISS!

A beast, white as the snow had tripped him up, and was now looking hungrily into his eyes, licking its lips…

The she wolf was hunting, farther an farther from her pack…

Her father before her had warned her to never separate from the pack, especially in the snow… it would be terribly difficult to track down their scent…

The she wolf sniffed the snow for any sign of her pack… Zihu, Quinton, Father, Mason, and the others… she could find no one… until she heard a snap of a twig…

She spotted him, the poor pitiful human, hunched on one leg, picking up twigs and brush.

Ah… what a feast! And what a reward to bring back to her pack!

Then, she lunged.

"AAAHHHH!" Rumpelstiltskin screamed.

"Good, doggie… nice, doggie! S-see? You d-don't want m-me! I'm all sk-skin and…."

Her growl shut him up right quick. He gulped.

He lay very very still as she sniffed him. He whimpered slightly, crying, begging God to bring him safely back to his son.

Suddenly the wolf growled at something… something unseen…

She backed away from Rumpelstiltskin and knew…

They would meet again…

As the injured and very fearful Rumpelstiltskin lay breathless, two unseen creatures hovered over him as they watched the wolf walk away.

One creature looked at the other and smiled. "You shouldn't have done that"

The second looked at its comrade as if in disbelief.

"Excuse me? Done what? Save your life?"

The first giggled, placing its hands on its hips.

Looking down, it smiled at Rumpelstiltskin.

"I haven't seen him in years... since he was a small boy"

The second nodded. "With age comes wisdom" it quoted wisely.

Now it was the first creatures turn to look at the second in disbelief.

"Really? Is that so? Next time, don't do anything so foolish"

"Sure…" the second creature said. "Next time I'll just let the wolf eat you"

The first creature grinned back at the second one. "No you won't… you love me too much"

"I cannot tell a lie" the second one smiled, embarrassed.

"C'mon you two" said a third. "We've got more work to do, and I'm cold."

The two laughed and rushed to catch up to their friend, never letting go of the other's hand.

Rumpelstiltskin lay on his back breathing heavily. Not only was he in shock of what had just occurred with the wolf, but he would have sworn he had heard the voice of one of those creatures before….

But where…?

Storybrooke

The woman in blue brought her seat from the desk to the opened closet, sitting at eye level with the girl, obviously the stronger and harder of the two to submit.

"Now, I have been very, very patient up until this point. Either you will do as I say, or…" she trailed off, something in her brown eyes flashed, making her seem more evil.

"What do you want?" the child asked, not trusting the blue lady's motives… What was she up to?

"What I want, is for you to go and give this vial…" she brought forth a vial of what looked like glitter up to the girls eyes.

The child could not see very well, even with her father's glasses to aid her vision, but something inside her told her not to trust this woman.

She claimed to be a nun, yet how could kidnapping two helpless children be Christian like?

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked. The woman grinned an evil looking grin.

"Do you see the woman in this picture?" she asked, handing the girl a picture of a young woman.

The little girl, on the inside, whimpered. She knew exactly who this woman was. Outwardly she made no sound, or expression of acknowledgement.

"What will this do?" she asked, taking the vial, and secretly planning to dispose of it the moment she could.

"Oh, it won't do very much….at most it will make her very… tired"

The child froze. Her instincts and something in her blood told her that this was very, very dangerous.

She gulped, looking down into the blue-green eyes of her baby brother.

"And if I don't?"

The woman in blue smirked and chuckled darkly under her breath.

She gently touched the left side of the baby's head.

The little girl gasped and almost cried, for in that next moment, as the infant, or pupae with small wings and antennae tried to get his bearings, the woman opened the sand capsule and closed it with him inside.

"Youi have until the last grain of sand to do what I have asked of you… if you fail, or try to get aid from someone else, he will die"

The little girl stood up angrily, her amber eyes flashing once again.

"Whatever you are planning, you WILL fail… and when you do… I'll be waiting…"

"you had better hurry, my dear… your dear brother does not have much time…"

With that, Juniper Cricket dashed out of the convent in search of someone, anyone to help…

The question was… if she cried "Wolf!" would anyone believe her?

A/N: So, what was this "mysterious creature" that saved Rumpel's life? Any guesses? :D

Please Read and Review! :D More Reviews equals more chapters!


	3. Birth of a Cricket and Wolf

The Cricket and The Wolf

Christianqueenofegypt does not own Once Upon a Time or any characters from other films and shows mentioned.

A/N: FINALLY! Another Chapter Up! Whoot! This one was sooo much fun to write! I laughed and cried (almost) and I hope you enjoy as much as I did.

A/N 2: Thanks to those of you who are following this. I hope to continue to update frequently.

Note to Readers: This chapter has mentions of drug use and suicide… it won't last long, but just thought I'd point it out. For those who have struggled with the pain and loss of a loved one, my heart goes out to all of you. May God be with you as a Comfort and the Rock during the hard times!

My love and thanks to all of my readers and reviewers!

Enjoy!

ELELELELEL

Things were not going well in Emma Swan's world. Three hours ago she had been about to devour a vanilla cupcake with cream cheese icing and a blue star candle.

Blue was her favorite color.

But anyway, she had been about to devour her lone treat, by herself, thanks to a guy who bailed on her date when she was about to bail his butt to jail.

Then…the trouble started.

And trouble came in the form of a ten year old, brown haired boy named Henry who just had to open the smelly can of worms that reminded her that her family didn't exist, the one guy she thought to be somewhat decent left her stranded in jail…pregnant!

As if that weren't bad enough, Emma had to put up with him lying to her (she didn't' do well with liars) and him trying to weasel his way into her life by insisting that she had to come home with him.

Any why, pray tell did he need her so desperately to come home with him to a town named clearly out of a storybook?

The answer was just that…a story book. An ancient filled tome that she was sure had been written by one of those creepy tribes from eons ago…

How right she was, in a way…

So what did Henry's pleas and manipulations have to do with Emma Swan?

He insisted that she was the woman who would save the town…or the kingdom, to be exact… and rid the world of evil for good, once and for all!

Of course it didn't help that her identity in the whole charade was that of a newborn baby…

As if!

With that, she was bound and determined to get Henry back to his rightful parents, so she could get back to Boston for more important things…

Like bailbonds person things…

Yeah…so…

Here we go!

Emma and Henry arrived in Storybrooke, Maine... finally.

Emma sighed, looked at her mischievous son… he had so much of Neal in him, it was scary.

"Alright, kid… where'm I taking you?"

Henry looked at her out of the corner of his eye. If she wanted to play hard to get, fine… two could play that game!

"24th Not-Telling-You Street" he grinned at his birth mother's exasperated look.

"Kid! Come on! Your parents are gonna be worried sick! Where the heck am I taking you?"

Henry still refused to tell her; this was her destiny! She was here! And she wasn't leaving- not if he could help it…

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her sigh, place her hand on her forehead and rub twice.

_Hehehe I could do this all night_! Henry grinned to himself, then realized, she could easily throw him out of the car and scram… then what would he do?

"Come on, Emma! At least hear me out! Let me give you the gist of it, then you can make your decision… deal?"

Emma pouted. "Fine… just because you're…you" Henry smiled… a crack in the shell… that was a start, at least for now.

LWLWLWLWLW

Juniper hid and watched as an unfamiliar vehicle parked at the side of the road. She watched as a tall, fair maiden in strange attire got out of the strange looking yellow carriage.

Who was she? Why was she here? And further, what was she doing with Henry Mills, the Queen's- er _Mayor's_ son?

Emma pulled over and got out, thankful for the chance to stretch her legs. Looking around the town, she noticed that the town clock was frozen.

"H-henry…what's up with the clock?"

"Mm? Oh yeah I almost forgot" Emma looked at him.

He smiled his boyish smile, explaining that according to the book, the Evil Queen sent everyone to Storybrooke and trapped them, frozen in time.

"Wellll… if they're not frozen anymore, then why don't they just leave?"

Henry warned that bad things happen when they try.

Emma nodded and cocked a curious eyebrow at the tall redhead approaching them with a Dalmatian.

Juniper was beginning to think that hiding like this was a waste of time, when she gasped as _he _came near….

_It's him! It's him! It __**has**__ to be!_

Juniper wanted nothing more than to run and jump into the man's arms, and take him back with her- but then she froze.

That was what their captor _wanted_ her to do.

Juniper looked down at the vial in her hand.

What was to stop her from using it on herself? True, she was too young for courtship, but what could she do?

…she could trade herself for the young lady, with no one the wiser…

_**Greater love have no more than this… that one lay down his life for his friends….**_

Where had she heard that before? It was true. The young lady in the portrait and the man approaching her may not know who she is, but she knew them… she'd be willing to do anything for them… and for Jimmy…

Juniper whimpered again, not knowing what to do. She was praying silently as her Mama had taught her to do, then gasped as a dog, who happened to be Dr. Archibald Hopper's dog, Pongo, barked.

Archie looked in the direction of Pongo's sudden interest, and shushed him…

"Hey Archie" Henry greeted, suddenly feeling a knot in the pit of his stomach… he was in a heap of trouble. *gulp*

"Hey, Henry… where've you been all day? You missed your session"

Emma cocked an eyebrow. And looked from Henry, to the doctor, and back to Henry. Her son was seeing a shrink? Why?

"Heh, yeah…I uh went on a fieldtrip" Archie, raising an eyebrow, but never his voice shook his head. 

"Mhmm… and who's this?" Henry did a double take. He couldn't get out of this one no matter how hard he tried.

"S-she's a friend of Mary Margarets! From out of town!" In Henry's mind that was the truth; once Emma was reunited with her mother, they'd be home free- well, almost.

Archie shook his head as he stooped to Henry's level.

"Henry, what did I tell you about lying? It's never a good idea to give in to one's dark side."

Juniper sat watching the exchange from her spot with a grin.

Ah… he had such beautiful eyes… Juniper remembered as a toddler…

Archie glanced at Emma, a natural smile gracing his features. He was never good with women, but he'd try… _for her sake*_ he thought to himself.

Juniper frowned as she saw her hero in the guiles of another woman…

The little girl's amber eyes flashed gold and she growled.

Henry, who wished to be anywhere but speaking with his ever honorable Psychologist at the moment, gasped.

_What was that?_ He thought_. Whatever it is, I gotta check it out!_

Pongo barked again, and Juniper grinned mischievously. She giggled a high pitched slightly maniacal giggle…

From across the street, the pastor and his wife looked at each other… what in the world?

"Yeah, well…I gotta go… my mom is gonna freak"

_I already am_ Emma thought, definitely weirded out by the shrink, and whatever had made that noise…

"Ok, I think I'll take Henry home now… any idea where he lives, Mister?"

"Oh yeah…it's down the road and to your left… the Mayor's mansion… you can't miss it."

Juniper frowned.

Wait, why was he sounding slightly flustered around this girl…? She was _not_…

Emma nodded her thanks, and Archie raised his umbrella in farewell.

Juniper watched forlornly and tried not to whimper as the doctor walked away.

_Goodbye Papa…_

"So, your shrink is a fairy tale character in your book…" Emma deadpanned.

"They all are!" Henry insisted. Emma smiled, nodding her head, opening the car door as Henry made his way to the passenger's side.

"Ok, I'll play… whose he supposed to be?"

"Jiminy Cricket!" Henry exclaimed in confidence, knowing he knew it was the truth.

Juniper gasped as her keen ears caught on to Henry's last remark. He knew! He knew the truth! Juniper wanted to reveal herself, make everything known- but that would take time and very careful planning.

Jimmy's life depended on her being careful and not taking any unnecessary risks…

Juniper would try and meet with Henry soon, and then conduct herself with poise and finesse, making her mother and father proud.

Until then, where could she stay for the night?

RCRCRCRCRC

As Roger Bracings exited Granny's Diner, he was careful to keep his scarlet and gold cloak close around him.

Across the street he saw a yellow car drive up and a young boy and woman step out.

As they bantered, Dr. Hopper strolled over with his dog, Pongo.

Roger grinned, his skin turning color by lights of the street. He'd best be off back to the farm- Until…

Bracings gasped. There, in the shadows was a small girl with long dark hair…

Surely he was looking at the visage of his little girl!

But no… that did not make sense…

Then he remembered. The child was his granddaughter…

As Roger looked on, he felt the girl as he watched her, sensing her loneliness, fear, and trouble…

He grinned. _Dare_ he assist? He was family after all…

If what he suspected from her emotions was true, he would enjoy at least a small _morsel_, of revenge!

RCRCRCRCRC

Juniper hadn't looked where she was going and nearly bumped into the legs of a man on a wagon.

Looking up to ask for pardon, the little girl gasped. Roger grinned and placed a finger to his lips…

Out of fear, her amber eyes, so like his own, flashed gold.

_Hehehe Like mother like daughter…_

His voice slightly garbled, due to nearly thirty years of keeping silent, he made a motion with his hands to calm her.

"No harm done, dear one" she nodded, knowing she could trust him. He helped her into the wagon.

"Now, what is the matter, child?" Juniper hesitated.

Roger took off his hood. His skin was undoubtedly changed, brown hair stringy and long around his ears.

"Do you know who I am, sweetheart?"

_For God gave us a spirit not of fear, but of power and love and self-control._

Hearing this, the girl smiled, placing a hand to the man's cheek.

"You-my-grandpa" she signed. She had nothing to fear. This man was her grandfather, and he could help.

Roger giggled. "That's right, dearie"

Juniper laughed. She was safe. Her grandpa was funny.

Before he addressed her, Roger closed his eyes.

Flashback

Twenty eight years ago he ended up in an alley near Storybrooke Trinity Church, and was taken in by the pastor Abel Valleyson, and his wife Marie.

They had an infant son, and Marie's adopted mother Teresa lived with them; they didn't have much, but they had taken him in for a week.

Marie ha faithfully cared for him and his injuries, and Teresa kept him nourished with food that was like manna from Heaven.

When he had been able to get back on his feet, Abel had helped him to find a job with a farmer on the outskirts of town, Arthur Hoggit.

"I don't know how I'll ever repay you" Roger said, his speech garbled.

Abel smiled, his green eyes twinkling. "There's no need for repayment, _Roger_…"

The way Abel said his name, caused Roger's blood to run cold. _He __**knew**__… but how?_

The young man shook his head, his blond bangs getting in the way. Marie had recently given him a haircut, per Teresa's suggestion, but he was still trying to get used to it.

"Never mind that, my friend. Just know that no matter what you've done, who you've harmed… God still loves you… there is nothing you could or couldn't do that would ever change that."

Roger shook his head. "B-but…" his eyes misty, he shuddered at the many wrongs… too many to count…

"God knows all of that" Abel said softly, his eyes tender.

"And still…? My wife, my son…" Abel nodded.

"My….my…"

Sinking to his knees, Roger's wails grew, his heart broken.

Teresa prayed silently.

Marie looked at Abel, as she held their son, Connor, worried for their new friend. Abel imperceptibly shook his head. Marie breathed a sigh of relief. That was something to be thankful for, at least…

Abel watched his wife in awe… his love for her growing with each passing second.

Dear sweet Marie, coming alongside Roger, her husband Abel on Roger's other side, whispered in another language… (1)

"Let it go… Let him take it…Not only does he seek to forgive, but he seeks you!" her warm brown eyes shimmered with tears.

He never told anyone, but he'd seen the light… Hers, Abel's Teresa's all of them…

They had the love of God in them.

And now… so did he.

End flashback

_Jesus I ask this in your wondrous name. Not by the work of my hands, in evil deed, but by your sovereign hand… use me to help my grandchild, in any and every way. Take this from her, I pray… In Jesus' Name… Amen_

There was a peace in Roger's heart… he took it as a sign… he could use his gift, for good…

"Now, close your eyes, count to five, and whisper your papa's name three times, pet"

Juniper nodded, confused.

She did as he asked, his large hands around her tiny ones, both her hands and the small vial beginning to shimmer.

_Jiminy Cricket_

Roger smiled. –what a blessing it was to have run into her…

_Jiminy Cricket_

Where was the Little One? Reading into her thoughts, Roger scowled, her hands restored, and the vial, gone.

_Jiminy Cricket_

He would dispose of it later- it was fatal to any human. Thank God he found her.

As the girl opened her eyes and yawned, Roger kissed her head.

"And now, dearie…it's off to bed with you…"

Meanwhile…

(Spoilers)

Granny gulped at hearing a knock at the door.

He had come back? What did he want?

Roger held Juniper's hand, waiting patiently as they waited for Granny or Ruby to come to the door.

Standing nearby out of sight while Demetrius Gold left the B &amp; B, Roger could have sworn that the weather dropped ten below zero.

Before Gold had entered the B &amp; B, Roger's ears perked up on Granny chastising Ruby for being out late again.

Roger shuddered as he remembered Peter Mutt's funeral.

Peter was a lad who had lived too dangerously on the wild side… not the type of boy Roger would ever envision for any girl, let alone his own daughter.

Flashback

It was a month after Roger had had his life changing encounter with the Valleysons'.

Peter had passed away a month later, and Roger was devastated. Could he have talked to the boy? Could he have reached him somehow?

Peter had overdosed on Meth and other drugs one night, pushing past the limits of his inner turmoil.

Roger was saddened, not only for Peter's sake, though there was nothing to be done, now, but Roger was more so worried for Ruby.

She hadn't been the same since. Though Granny was quick to assume that Ruby was a 'flight risk', Roger knew differently. Ruby was more apt to go to some wild party or make out with a boy than sleep with him.

It was the way she grieved… she had honestly believed that Peter was her True Love, when sadly, he wasn't.

She had expressed to Roger a week after the funeral that if Peter were really her true love, why would he go off and die like that and leave her alone? Had she really caused him that much pain?

_He was just a man…_ Roger had said softly, wanting to give the girl some comfort.

_We're all just human, and when times get hard, sometimes it's hard to imagine that someone sees our pain_…

Ruby had looked at him, tears staining her mascara making it run. She didn't care.

"Doesn't anybody…see my pain, I mean? It hurts! Why can't it stop hurting so much?"

"Because you have to let it go, dear" Roger said softly, thinking back to what Abel Valleyson's wife Marie had told him.

"Let it go, and give it to God. He sees your pain, and he wants to heal it" Ruby looked at him, her green eyes cloudy, contemplating his words.

"It won't bring Peter back" she sniffled.

"No, but it will help… you feel tight and wound up, and you're longing to be free and relaxed."

Ruby snorted. "I thought it was just hormones"

Roger tittered. "I don't mean just physically, sweetheart… and it won't vanish overnight. Give Him your time, and prayer, and thought… He'll answer when He feels you're ready"

End flashback

Though Roger knew the reality of Peter's death wasn't from an injectable powder or tablet, he knew Ruby's pain was real.

When the accident happened, Ruby had lost more than just the love of her life, but also her True Love… the man she had truly bonded and connected with…

She had lost her family, her little ones…

Though, she was about to get a huge surprise…

Mischievously, Roger grinned. How close would Granny truly be to a heart attack if she learned that she was to house Peter's daughter for the night?

"Not funny." Abel said, unseen. Marie touched his arm, giving the passing man a sympathetic look.

"We know it's not funny" she murmured, her accent light and melodic.

"Perhaps counseling would be a fitting option…" she looked up at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled.

Abel turned, his green eyes drinking in the beauty of his wife.

Slowly the pastor grinned.

What had occurred in the dark fifty years ago, would soon come to light…

**Fairytale Land –fifty-one years ago…**

Fairy Castle

Rhuel'a looked around at her surroundings, taking in the awed and curious looks of the fairies around her.

"Wh-What am I doing here?" she asked, suspiciously, not trusting the fairies… they were magic, magic was power, and power… could be deadly…

"Well my dear," Amaria, the Fairy Queen murmured, "You're here because you…"

"I what?" Rhuel'a asked, arching a thin eyebrow suspiciously.

Amaria shook her head. "Never mind, my dear… come, my daughter Triselle will show you to your new quarters, and help you find something to wear…but first, there is the matter of your name."

"My name?" Rhuel'a asked, "Whatever is the matter with it?" Her eyes were ablaze, her posture challenging.

"Nothing at all, my dear…" Amaria said, wincing. This young fairy to be had quite a temper when things did not go the way she sought them to.

She would have to learn to reign in her emotions, and think of others, for the sake of the kingdoms, and her own.

"Then why do I have to change it?" she asked.

"You may keep it if that is what you desire," Amaria said, seeking to make peace. "However, I suggest a change"

"Why?!" Rhuel'a screamed.

"…because, my dear… you can no longer go back to the Earth where you lived as a human being…"

"And why is that?" Rhuel'a snapped.

Amaria and one of her wise council fairies exchanged a dubious look.

"You are dead"

Rhuel'a gasped, not able to say another word…

Fairy Tale Land- One year after the death of Rhuel'a LaGhorm

**Jiminy**

It was night nearing the dark of evening.

In a nomad's yellow and red painted wagon Martin and Myra's Puppets, the heads of both Martin and Myra tossed and turned in sleep.

Their son, little Jiminy, only a season old started to fuss and finally wail.

His bowels had burst into the night and after gagging as they changed him, his parents had placed him in a hay bed with the horses, hoping the fresh air would cool their station.

Adding insult to injury the babe had cooed and giggled before his parents had seen to punish him.

What Martin and Myra had failed to realize, was that it was getting colder.

It would not do to have the child fighting the cold to stay alive… he started to wail, alerting his parents to his presence, not knowing what else to do.

"Ughh! Cut it out you pesky little bug! Shut up!" Martin growled.

As if out of spite, at least in Martin's mind, the babe wailed louder.

Martin shoved his wife roughly, trying to wake her up.

"Myra….MYRA!" Myra shot up still halfway asleep.

"Huh- wha-?" Martin snorted.

"Wake up- the little pest is hungry."

Myra yawned loudly. "Oh-ok"

Even after three months, Myra was starting to feel her age-she had ceased feeding the child a month ago.

Fortunately, she'd been able to purchase a milk stone, to keep the lad from starving.

As she came out of the wagon, she wondered why Jiminy had stopped crying, all of a sudden.

Myra gasped, dropping the clay bottle, the new milk the stone had created seeping out onto the forest floor.

She shook as she caught sight of why her son had ceased all but breathe deeply in sleep, while in the arms of the very creature, she'd had sworn to be dead…

"Good evening, Madame Puppet" the creature sneered. "My… what a handsome boy you have…" the creature's grin was malicious at best.

"Aww… he looks just like his father…"

Never had Myra longed to scream, cry, and hold her baby close to her than in that moment…

She stood still, frozen, before falling faint... just barely noticing the mushroom style revealing dress, the faint flutter, and a quick flash of blue…

**One Year Earlier- Fairy Castle**

"What on Twinkle's Tiny Terrace do you mean 'I'm dead'?" Rhuel'a shrieked.

"I don't know where I am, but any second now, I will wake up from this nightmare and be in the arms of my dear Martin…"

She trailed off when Amaria shook her head.

"That is not possible. You are indeed dead, Rhuel'a, and you need to accept that, as you need to accept the fact that Martin Puppeteer is in union with another, and can never be yours."

Seeing that Rhuel'a was in no mood to heed her words, Amaria nodded her head at two fairies, floating nearby.

(Scene changes as Rhuel'a was dragged through a makeover, Amaria's voice in the background.)

The bath was too cold, the spring was too hot, her hair was yanked uncomfortably, her eye was nearly taken out by the black wand of death, and her new wings felt funny. She loved how low the dress was, though.

"From this day forward, your name shall be Rheul Ghorm, or the Blue Fairy, also to some as the Blue Star"

Rhuel'a rolled her eyes, but nodded, accepting her fate.

"You are to put away any selfish motives from you… you exist now to protect those around you, as well as humans, and attempt to bring the light of peace and truth to the world"

As you accept this wand of pure light magic, you must vow to do all you can to protect it, your sisters, and the Earth dwellers from harm.

In no way are you to use this wand for your own gain, directly or indirectly. Do you vow to uphold these standards?"

Rhuel Ghorm, as she was now called, rose before the fairy queen in a new, very revealing mushroom dress, translucent wings fluttering and looked her in the eye.

"I do" she murmured. She would get revenge on Martin Puppeteer, if it was the last thing she'd do! She would also see to it that things were to run properly on Earth… and nothing anyone did was going to stop her!

RCRCRCRCRC

_Red_

**Ten years after Jiminy is born…**

Rumpelstiltskin sat in a shadowed corner of his favorite pub, the Lion's Den.

He nursed his fifth ale this evening, though he was quickly getting drunk.

_I'm all the better for it_ he thought as he hiccupped, tittering as he attempted to cover his mouth before he belched.

_Enough_! He heard the voice in his head. _You came to find the bean, now find it!_

Yes, a bean… a _magic_ bean to be exact. The bean that would help him forget his woes and to find his lost son, Baelfire, and to forget that his wife Milah was dead…by his hands.

What woman would want him now? He was a sod…a rogue, and a murderer to boot! The only power he held to his name was that cursed knife!

"Dark One" Rumpelstiltskin raised his head to blurredly see a woman, a tall dark woman, who held an aura of power and desire…

"W-what can I do for y..ou, dearie?" he slurred, and giggled.

The maid who had served him the ale started over to his table, but was stopped by the handsome spectacled barkeep, who placed a gentle hand on her arm and shook his head as she glanced back at him.

"Come with me," Rumpel's dark siren hissed, and nearly growled. "You have what I want, and I can help you take your pain away…_completely_…"

"Dearie…"Rumpel grinned, still somewhat drunk, but more than willing to respond to her request, "you've got a deal…"

The maid gulped as she watched the wounded man slip away with his lady of the night… this night would not end well…

The next morning…

When the barkeep went to open the shutters the next morning, he glanced puzzled over at one of the tables.

There was the barmaid, fast asleep against one of the tables, her waist uncomfortably braced against her serving tray.

Trying not to laugh aloud, the barkeep quietly made his way to her, stroking her cheek with his two fingers.

"I trust you slept well" he smiled, trying not to laugh. She looked at him confused, still half asleep.

"I didn't think so" he grinned. He was just about to hoist her upstairs to her room for some rest, before the cook bounced a heaping plate of food on the table, making the maid jump.

She whimpered slightly, and the barkeep frowned at the cook. "Was that necessary?" he asked.

The cook eyed him, hands on her hips, giving him The Look. "I think so, don't you, Mr. …? oh! Hello!"

All three watched as Rumpelstiltskin came down, holding his head, and his stomach. He looked ill.

He grunted a reply, not ready to join the world just yet. Neither was the barmaid, the barkeep thought wryly.

"You hungry?" asked the cook.

"No, thank you" Rumpelstiltskin scowled. His stomach let out a fierce growl.

"Don't you walk out that door without something in your stomach" the cook warned.

Rumpel raised an eyebrow at her, scowling even more. The glare the cook gave him was enough to give the barkeep the shudders, who protectively held on to the barmaid, equally frightened.

"Fine…something for the road then… I'm in a hurry…"

_You gotta be with all them deals you be making_ the cook muttered under her breath. _Especially with a werewolf pregnant with your baby…_

The barmaid looked at the cook in horror. The barkeep firmly shook his head at Rumpelstiltskin, who looked ready to disembody the cook. She'd forgotten about his hearing… _oops_…

As Rumpelstiltskin left with a generous tip for the barkeep and a gallant bow to the barmaid, he went on his way back to the Dark Castle.

He had a trip to make to the kingdom of Avonlea... he'd been summoned some time ago by King Maurice's beautiful daughter, though Rumpelstiltskin had not caught her name.

From what he had seen of her though, she was drop dead gorgeous…not that he was willing to do so for her sake of course…

Ah well, best to see what deal could be made of this one, and being a showman, it was not in Rumpelstiskin's nature to be late…

No indeed…

A/N: Hmmm Regarding point (1) I'd say that's pretty fishy… who is the pastor? What fairy tale does he and his wife come from?

Or are they fairy tale characters at all….?

Something for your mind to nibble on as you wait for Chapter 4!


	4. Belle

Disclaimer: cqofegypt does not own Once Upon a Time or any of its...characters. ;)

Enjoy guys!

Chapter 3- Belle

He'd not even knocked. From the moment the first knock sounded, he'd disappeared...

_Heh... bunch of..._

_Oh..._

_Oh my..._

The maiden whom filled his visage at that point was the same who'd sumoned him...

**Fool!** he heard in his head.

How was he to know he'd come to the aid of King Maurice's daughter...?

What was her name?

Suddenly he felt a soft flutter... somewhere in the vicinity of his heart.

He'd never felt that before... not even with Milah.

A visage of a dark haired vixen came flooding into his memory.

Rumpelstiltskin shuddered. What the blazes had he been drinking _that_ night?!

Rumpelstiltskin's attention was once again turned back to Maurice's daughter.

Suddenly just staring at her, at her flawless form and beauty, it felt as if someone had clenched both his heart and his stomach, beating them both like a drum...

He would not leave here without her...

"Well, that was bit of a let down"

He smirked from his perch on her father's throne.

She whirled around to meet his gaze, and suddenly Rumpel felt as if he'd just been gobsmacked.

Beautiful...Stunningly ethereally gloriously...

"What are you doing here?!" Maurice bellowed, his facial expression betraying his disapproval of the impish Dark One on his throne.

The maiden blanched.

Rumpel looked to her, and then realized. Maurice did not know that she had sent him a message.

Indeed he had received _two_.

One from Maurice's foolish posse, and another from his beautiful daughter...

_Hmm_.. **this could go well**...

Rumpel agreed.

"You sent me a message" Rumpel said, winking at the girl. She gulped, a pleading look in her eyes, as if out of fear...

This intrigued the imp. What could the fair girl be afraid of?

Save him?

"Help...Help... Can you save us?" he mimicked Maurice, while out of his well-honed peripheral vision, he noticed one of the knights, tall, dark and fair, coming toward him with a sword.

_Tsk tsk... none of that, m'lad_

"The answer is..." He paused dramatically, slapping the sword away.

"Yes...I can"

Rumpel noticed the girl heave a sigh of relief.

He took a quick glance at the boy...

Imposing,

Strong...

Domineering...

_Oh no... that would never do..._

"Yes, I can protect your little town" he continued crowing at Maurice, sure to glance at the Princess in turn.

"For a price..."

Maurice huffed. "We sent you a promise of gold"

Rumpelstiltskin had to keep himself from snorting.

"That won't work, ye see... um..."

"I _make_gold" the girl rolled her eyes. Rumpel tried not to snicker as she scowled at the knight.

Rumpel grinned with glee.

"No, ye see... I want something a little more..._special..."_

He walked around the throne room, aware of Maurice's and his daughter's every move. He was also aware of the knight standing a little too close to his prize...

"My price..." he paused for effect, as if thinking.

"Is her" he pointed at the Princess, who looked both shocked and relieved all at once.

Belle's POV

I was both a little shocked and greatly relieved when I heard his voice coming from Father's throne.

I had not yet told Father of my summons to the Dark One.

I loved my father, ... but honestly... his taste in men...

Atrocious.

From the minute I met Gaston, I'd wanted him beheaded.

We were in the stables, and he had had the nerve to dismiss my maid and stableboy offering to  
'give me a hand'.

His had wandered near where he shouldn't, and before I rode off, I'd shoved him in the stall.

We'd been at war ever since. Me with words, and him with boundaries.

I couldn't tell Papa... in waiting for him to be punished, Gaston would punish me...

So, I decided after the Ogres had come, why not kill two birds with one stone?

I could save my village and our people, and be rid of Gaston for good...

Little did I know, that little bit of magic came with a high price...

Normal

"The lady is engaged, to me" Gaston growled, threatening Rumpel again with the sword.

"I wasn't asking if she were _engaged_" Rumpel nearly scoffed.

"I'm not looking for... _love_" he drawled, then looking back at the princess with a smile.

"I'm looking for a caretaker... for my rather large... _estate_" Belle was surprised.

She was no stranger to hard work, though, she was used to helping the servants with their tasks. Just what did the Dark One expect her to do?

"I forbid it!" Gaston roared at the same time Maurice shouted "No!"

"As you wish!" Rumpel shrugged, pretending to walk towards the entrance hall.

Belle panicked. Surely he wouldn't...

"Wait!" she called.

Rumpel turned, a curious little smile on his face.

"Wait" she said as he came back to her.

As he stood before her, she could see up close whom it was that would take her away from her childhood home, possibly forever.

The tales about Rumpelstiltskin all depicted him in a dark, evil light... deformed and full of dark evil magic.

As Belle stood near him, she saw a man. The man before her yes, was odd looking, stringy hair, greenish gold tinted skin, and strange amber looking eyes.

His teeth and nails were slightly offsetting, but that didn't make him evil.

She suspected that what made him seem that way was his temper. She had a feeling that there were many a man and woman willing to make deals, but weren't willing to pay their debts. That in turn would make anyone angry.

Suffice it to say, he was different, but he was handsome in a strange sort of way.

**Now you've done it you miscreant**... **Refuse...and refuse NOW!**

_And if I don't, dearie? what will __you__ do? You yourself stated that you woulldn't leave until you made a deal, why not for her? She could be useful..._

This Rumpel reasoned as his heart started thrumming again.

"I will go"

"No!" Gaston growled, furious that he would lose his bride to a reptilian freak.

"Belle!" Maurice cried, mortified having heard the tales. To wager a deal with Rumpelstiltskin meant sure and sudden death.

When Rumpelstiltskin heard her name, Belle, he nearly melted into a puddle of goo at her feet.

**Keep it together you ninny!** the voice snarled. It wouldn't back out now... but it was sure this girl would be its undoing...

"It's forever, dearie" Rumpel warned, giving her a chance to draw back if she wished.

He could see in her dark blue eyes, she was desperate.

"My family, my friends... they will all live?"

Rumpel was shocked. Despite his harassment of her, she was still willing that her Goon would live? what a _remarkable_ lass!

"You have my word" he vowed, bowing slightly.

"Then you have mine" Belle answered, returning his bow with her curtsy.

"I will go with you... forever" The gentleman side of the imp was surprised and empathetic. However, the dark side was ecstatic with joy.

"Deal!" Rumpel squealed, then giggled, wanting to jump up and down for joy.

Belle raised an eyebrow trying not to smirk. Just what were Rumpelstiltskin's intentions...?

"I forbid it!" Gaston shouted again.

"Belle... please! you can't go with this... Beast" Maruice scowled.

Rumpel feigned a shocked gape of hurt pride.

"Father... Gaston" she tried not to glare at her betrothed. If he thought he had a chance to intimidate her now, he had another thing coming...

"It's been decided." she took a deep breath to calm the fluttering in her stomach. She was really doing it! She was getting out of here!

"You know," Rumpelstiltskin said, unable now to stop his impish side from gloating. "She's right"

"The deal..." he said, loud enough for her lummox to overhear. "is struck"

Belle wanted to laugh, cry, hug the imp anything... any seemed highly insulting and improbable...not to mention unladylike.

With more gentility and care than he'd expected, Rumpel placed a hand on Belle's lower back, guiding her out of her father's palace.

It was unlikely she would ever see it again...

Read and Review!


	5. A Crater of Sorts

Disclaimer- Cqofegypt does not own Once Upon a Time or any characters.

Enjoy guys!

* * *

She stayed.

She wasn't sure how or why, but she stayed.

There had been something in Regina's response to Emma's question…

A simple one: Do you love him?

It had taken Regina longer than immediately to answer yes.

It didn't set well with Emma's gut… she always trusted her gut instinct.

It was how she survived…

Anyway, she'd been feuding with Graham, the hottest Irish guy she'd ever seen, about wearing a tie.

She may be independent, but she wouldn't go that far…

"Well at least wear the badge…"

She gave him a look.

"C'mon" he urged. "If you want to be a part of this community you at least have to wear the badge."

Emma took the shield of metal hesitantly, clipping it to her pants pocket.

All of a sudden, the earth shook.

Abel shoved Marie and Teresa down on the floor of the church. Collin started to bawl.

Mr. Bracings had been walking with Juniper away from the diner, when he covered her with his body and shielded her from the breaking glass.

Car alarms went off.

Graham and Emma looked at each other.

_What the heck did I just do?_ she thought.

_What in the world?_ Graham thought as he looked at Emma, then turned quickly as the phone screamed off of the hook.

Graham answered the call then quickly grabbed his jacket.

"C'mon… we're going to the mines" he said to her inquisitive look.

"Something happened, and it isn't good." Emma nodded and followed him outside toward the outskirts, where a large crowd was gathering.

The crowd was abuzz as they headed towards the melee.

"Is it a crater?" Ruby asked.

Roger, smiled, holding a small grey puppy in his arms. To those who looked closely, they could see that his 'pet' wasn't a 'normal breed'.

Everyone was abuzz, even as Regina told the crowd to calm down, and mentioned her plans for the mine.

"We're going to bulldoze it, collapse it, pave it"

"Pave it?" Henry asked, just as Juniper raised her fuzzy head as well.

"Yes" Regina hissed.

"What's down there?" Henry asked.

"Nothing." Regina growled. She was growing really tired of these little games of his.

"Now step back" she let go of his arm, willing him to obey.

Of course he wouldn't.

"In fact, all of you… step back… please"

"Go wait in the car" Regina said.

As soon as her attention was turned, Henry went to find Emma.

He found her, putting police tape around the fallen debris.

"Sir can you move please?" she asked Roger Bracings, who now had Juniper by the hand.

The man looked at her confused eyeing her lips.

**Again?** He signed.

Emma looked at him as if he'd lost his mind, which ticked Roger off.

Just in time, Juniper tugged at the man's shirt.

**She tell you move… you go(+) farm now?**

He shook his head. **Me home take you, then farm me go  
**

Juniper grinned. She smiled at Emma. "We're leaving now. Thank you"

"Sweet dreams, dearie…" Roger chuckled under his breath as he headed towards the Bed and Breakfast.

Fortunately, no one noticed his skin condition…

* * *

"Emma" Henry whispered.

Emma went to her son, wondering what he was up to this time.

"Hey Archie! Over here!" Henry hissed to the passing psychologist, who was just wondering if a friend of his was okay.

When Archie joined them, Henry started.

"This requires ALL of Operation Cobra… Both of you"

Both Emma and Archie looked at each other.

_Uh oh_

"I didn't realize I was in on Operation Cobra" Archie said, choosing his words carefully.

"Of course you are… you know everything!" Henry said, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Archie decided to ignore whether or not the boy's statement was meant as sarcasm.

Again he looked at Emma. _Oh dear… it's worse than I thought._ he mused.

"They're just some old tunnels" Emma tried to reason with her son, subconsciously catching the pshycologist's meaning.

"That just happen to collapse right after you get here?" Henry deadpanned.

"Did you do something different today, cause something made this happen."

Emma subconsciously looked down at the new badge on her hip.

_Oh crap._

"Henry… I told you to wait in the car" Regina snapped.

"Deputy…" Regina scowled, annoyed at the title. "Do your job!"

She saw Dr. Hopper trying to subtly sneak away.

That wouldn't do…

"Dr. Hopper a word please…?"

_Busted_ Henry thought, sinking into the seat of the car.

How would Archie get out of this one…?

* * *

Enjoy! R&amp;R!


	6. Ruby's Doubt and Archie's Indecision

Disclaimer: cqofegypt does not own Once Upon a Time or its characters.

Enjoy!

R&amp;R!

* * *

Ruby entered the Sanctuary of Storybrooke Trinity Church on her break as a waitress at Granny's Diner.

She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but for some reason, she felt more at ease while at the Church, than attending Mass at Storybrooke Abbey.

She'd only gone once, and hadn't found a church home, until Mr. Bracings told her about Storybrooke Church.

The town had attended the church for the memorial service held for Ruby's former boyfriend, Peter.

She had thought she'd never attend the church again, but found herself returning each time she could.

Perhaps it was the warmth and friendliness of the Church's staff.

Abel and Marie Valleyson, their son Connor, and Marie's mother Theresa were much more loving and welcoming compared to the staunch ferocity of the Abbey's chief nun, Mother Superior.

She was kind when it suited her, but Ruby couldn't say that the nun held a dear place in her heart.

One person whom did hold a high respect for the nun, was also a friend of Ruby's- Dr. Archibald J. Hopper.

He never attended Mass that Ruby remembered, but he did have words with MS from time to time.

With her judgmental stares at others, including herself, Ruby didn't feel very comfortable in the nun's company, but ah well... to each their own.

Ruby fingered the Bible and offering plate, smiling fondly at the envelopes.

They reminded her. She needed to pull some money from her check.

"Hi Ruby" said Abel, as he came up behind her.

Ruby nearly jumped out of her skin.

The pastor chuckled. "Sorry if I scared you" he grinned, his green eyes twinkling.

He was dressed conservatively in black slacks, shoes, belt and a dark green button up. His white shirt was viewed by the button left undone on his neck.

Having been Storybrooke's Pastor for the last twenty-eight years, Abel had always cut a stunning figure with broad shoulders, near shoulder length blonde hair and stunning green eyes.

Ruby imagined that there were many women who found the pastor charming and handsome, but to them he was somewhat aloof.

Ruby understood without a doubt that his aloofness came from the love that exuded from him every time his wife Marie was around… which was often.

They were a couple who not only took their marriage vows seriously, but lived them out to the best of their ability.

They shared the love of Christ with others in a compassionate manner, and it showed.

Ruby wondered curiously who would take over should Abel step down from service…

Ruby smiled sheepishly, trying not to blush.

"It's ok" she answered. "Still having nightmares?" the pastor asked, a genuine look of concern etched on his blonde features.

Ruby tensed slightly. Marie had told Abel about her nightmares?

The ones where she felt as if she were someone or something else, blood everywhere (1)

And the one where she sees a man motionless on the ground, never to awaken? (2)

"Mm. Yeah... same ones every night... never seem to go away" she stretched, seeming to shrug it off.

Abel nodded skeptically. "Hmm... well, have you considered seeing someone about them?" he asked.

Marie, dressed in a modest yellow sundress and white sandals threw him a look. He winked.

"Err- you mean like a... shrink?" Ruby asked, her cheeks beginning to turn red.

There was only one shrink in Storybrooke that she knew of... she'd had a crush on said Psychologist in flutters... since they met.

Theresa and Marie noticed Ruby's cheeks redden even more. Hmmm...

"N-no- I haven't... that is- he's really busy with... um-"

Just in time it seemed, Marie came over with baby Connor.

"Abel, there you are! Mum would like a word...?" Marie shifted her head.

Ruby was totally oblivious to the loving looks and blush that passed between pastor and bride.

Abel winced. He was in for it. "It was good seeing you Ruby... if you'll excuse me"

Ruby nodded, deciding she might as well go back to the Diner, when Marie came over with Connor.

Marie hugged her as tightly as she could while holding Connor in her other arm. "Hello Ruby" she said in a soft voice.

Ruby smiled at the pastor's beautiful wife. she had long brown hair and big brown eyes. there was a sort of... other worldly beauty about her...

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm...doing ok... I guess" Ruby smiled, wanting to shake the woman and her husband for 'gossiping'. The nerve!

Noticing Theresa gesturing her to come over, Marie offered Connor.

"Would you like to hold 'im?" she asked, her accent light.

"Oh, sure! Thank you" Ruby grinned, genuinely excited to hold Connor again.

Ruby turned her attention to the baby. "Hi Connor!" she grinned, holding out her arms.

She didn't have much experience with kids... but she liked the few she knew, like Henry, the little girl, Juniper, and baby Connor.

Marie nodded and handed the baby to her.

Ruby, once he was in hand coddled and cooed at the six month old infant, sitting down with him in her lap.

She couldn't explain it, but she felt a sort of kinship with the child... as if she were holding her own little one...

Ruby looked up just as Dr. Archie Hopper himself came into the sanctuary to say hello.

"So, doc... What brings you here? Shouldn't you be with a patient?" Ruby asked curiously.

Archie, who had had a crush on Ruby ever since they met, tried his hardest not to blush.

"I..uh do, s-soon, but I u-um" Archie took a deep breath and concentrated on looking into Ruby's eyes, her delicate features making his fingers itch…

I-I actually came to um speak with the Pastor...if you'll excuse me"

"Oh, um, ok..." Ruby said, fighting the urge to frown. Did he not like her? Was it something she had said?

She turned her attention to the baby, falling asleep in her arms... Maybe hanging out with Billy later would make her feel better...

Regretting already his stammering, Archie was even more upset that he chose to run away from the most beautiful girl in the world, with his tail between his legs.

Abel watched the two in interest, raising a blond eyebrow. He then turned to his wife Marie who was trying not to giggle. Faking a frown, the pastor shook his head at her, smiling as he turned to Archie.

"How are you, Dr. Hopper?" Abel asked, happy to see the Psychologist.

"I've been better, but thank you, Mr. Valleyson" Archie said, stealing a quick glance at Ruby with the baby

"I see. How may we help?"

Abel gave a not so subtle look in Ruby's direction, giving Archie a questioning look. Archie shook his head.

"May I speak to you in private? Something has happened and I'm not sure what to do about it."

Ruby looked around for Teresa and Marie, but they weren't around.

"What's wrong?" Marie asked.

"If I had to guess, because of who her daddy is, she might know something... then again, she might be as oblivious as everybody else. The good doctor wouldn't know what to do with her if she bit him" Teresa grinned.

Marie glanced at Teresa, then at Ruby.

"But can't she say something?" Marie asked with a wistful look in her eyes.

Theresa looked at her sympathetically.

"Love here doesn't work that way sweetheart. It takes more action than words... And right now, neither one is ready or able to understand what the other had to say. Especially with Miss "I rule the world" telling everybody what to do"

Marie giggled. "so his talking to A...er Abel will help?"

Teresa glanced at her with the same look Marie had given Abel.

"Yes...his talking with Abel causes a ripple" Marie nodded in agreement.

"Aye, because saying something needs to be done, is not doing it."

"Exactly!... Now go get my grandbaby... He's hungry"

Ruby smiled halfheartedly as Marie came in to get her son.

Maybe it would be better to go back to the diner...

She'd see Archie again...

Right?

* * *

"So what is it you needed to see me about?" Abel asked, curiosity evident in his light features.

It wasn't every day the town Psychologist came in for advice, but Abel would count his blessings when he found them.

"I-I need some advice..." Archie said., nervously.

"Oh?" Abel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes... I've been ordered by the Mayor to stop treating her son"

Abel was confused and said: "What do you mean you have to stop treating Henry? Why does he need treatment?"

Archie gave the pastor a frustrated look.

"She blackmailed me into making him think I think he's crazy!"

Abel nodded.

"I see; and do you think he's crazy?"

Archie was nervous as if he didn't want to answer that question. It was as if he were unsure about the answers laying deep down inside his heart and spirit.

"In medical terms I don't believe he's insane. I do believe he does have a wild imagination; however, I'm not sure using his imagination against him would be for his benefit."

"It sounds like you know what to do already" Abel surmised.

Archie looked uncertain. Abel looked at him sympathetically, but it was up to the doctor to make the decision for himself.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, or make the decision for you; that's up to you, but let me ask you this: if you stand up for what's right what is the worst thing that could ever happen to you?"

Abel could tell that he was already fighting a losing battle. Archie Hopper's will was not strong enough to overcome the will of the so-called Mayor.  
Abel turned his attention to Teresa, who shook her head, giving him the signal he needed.  
it's time to pray there is nothing more that can be done...

"Before you leave, I want you to think about what I said and pray about it before you take action. Your actions could have very bad repercussions that could be irreversible"

Archie sighed after leaving the pastor's office wishing his heart didn't feel so heavy and burdened with guilt.

_Come to Me all who are weary and heavy laden and I will give thee rest…_

* * *

Archie stood silently behind Ruby as she bottle-fed the youngster, unsure of how to approach her after earlier.

Watching her feed the baby seemed familiar for some reason, but he wasn't sure why. It was as if he'd seen her do that before...

Thinking back over the past twenty-eight years of his life, he couldn't remember much, such as how or when he had become Storybrooke's Psychologist.

He did remember events like meeting Ruby for the first time, and feeling jealous over her deceased ex-boyfriend Peter.

Thinking about the youth, though he was dead, brought the anger back all over again

Despite that, he felt at peace watching Ruby care for a young child not her own.

He wondered what she would be like as a mother, and then blushed.

Ruby was humming Sleepsong to Connor. It felt familiar, as if she had sung the song before...

Abel and Marie grinned...

Watching her, Archie was amazed how sufficient God's grace had been over his life; he was a believer in the Bible, even if he couldn't make it to church every Sunday.

Save himself there were few others... all in all there were about ten people who showed up to service on Sundays, including the Hoggits and Mr. Bracings, their farmhand.

What excuse did he have not to go to church, and yet he willingly would to go to the Diner to see Ruby?

That was wrong, and Archie knew it, yet he felt right and natural around her...

He signed shaking his head- he didn't know anymore.

Ruby was in quiet contemplation as she fed the bottle to Connor- he was such a quiet child- she loved kids.

Maybe someday she'd meet someone special and...

No- what about Peter? If she went on to someone else, did that make her disloyal? A...monster?

She wasn't sure...

* * *

Theresa frowned as she watched the doctor and the young lady.

"This is sad. Here you have two people who love each other and are forced apart by circumstance."

Abel frowned. He knew for a fact it wasn't by circumstance that this man and his wife had been torn apart.

"Can't they tell each other?"

Marie nodded. "Aye, Te- Teresa..."

Abel raised an eyebrow at her slip of the tongue and grinned.

Marie blushed.

"No, babies" Teresa smiled at Marie, placing an arm around her children.

'Not everyone is as blessed as you and Abel are, sweetheart- the people of this town have been deceived and blinded for twenty-eight years.

The Father has decided to use Ms. Swan to open their eyes, so to speak"

Abel nodded. Much prayer would be needed, especially in the coming weeks.

"And these two?" Marie asked. Teresa smiled.

"The Father has a special plan for them and it may take Connor to help them realize what's at stake.

Marie nodded, her heart going out to the couple before them.

"Help them Father" she prayed- as she was suddenly snuggled warm and safe in her husband's embrace.

As she burped him, Archie smiled a little, watching Ruby's smile light up her face and eyes, making her green eyes sparkle.

What he'd give to keep that smile on her face...

* * *

R&amp;R

More coming soon!


	7. Mr and Mrs Valleyson

Marie sighed in Abel's arms. he chuckled and kissed her head.

Teresa had gone to get dinner ready.

"When did you first fall for me?" she asked.

Abel grinned. He'd known exactly when he'd fallen for her.

"The train in Des Moines... we were headed to Chicago for the wedding"

Marie laughed. She remembered that trip well.

"You were having trouble with your luggage, and I was trying to help. You nearly took my head off"

Marie blushed. That particular point in the trip hadn't gone so well. Her friend Leah had asked her to help assist with wedding plans.

The bride was meeting her fiancée in Des Moines where they'd all meet in Chicago.

Marie Firinn had 'met' one of the Ushers Abel Valleyson, while trying to put hers and her mother's suitcases in the lower compartments...

"Need some help?" The train had whirred again... Marie was in a hurry. if she didn't they'd miss the call.

"No, thank ye" she answered in a rush, trying unsuccessfully to get the blasted case onto the shelf.

The man tried not to smirk. Here was a beautiful young woman, whom he was certain was his contact he'd been assigned. He needed to speak with her about his position, and what he and his fellow Ushers would be required to do.

He took one look into her big brown eyes, noticed her petite frame in a white tea dress and grey overcoat, her long soft brown hair swept up into a gaunt grey hat

atop her head. She looked frustrated.

Abel had to be careful. Men like him were not supposed to fall in love...

Marie sighed in complete frustration. She had told her mother to pack light... they wouldn't be gone long! what in the world...?

"Here, let me help. The faster I get these in, the faster you can get on."

Marie snapped. "Look here mister! I may not be as strong as you, but I can and will do this myself, so if you'll excuse me"

She'd only briefly glanced at him and was taken breathless at the time of her rant.

He was very handsome... blonde bangs peeking out of his cap, dressed in a fine dark suit.

What caught her attention, however, were his eyes. They were green, and glittery, reminding her of the grass back home...

Part of her was giddy, and she felt herself blush, but she knew he couldn't admire her in that way.

After all, women of her calling did not fall in love...

"Glad to be of service" the man said tightly, tipping his hat as he walked away.

When Teresa caught up to her daughter, Marie was blind sighted by the fact that Mr. Valleyson was a longtime friend of Teresa's. Marie shamefacedly told her mother what happened.

"You did what?! Girl, I ought to... I taught you better than _that_!"

"I'm sorry" Marie said, her head down, embarrassed. "I'm not the one you need to apologize to, Ms. Thing... that young man is a pastor from Charleston. He's building a church"

"Oh?" Marie asked, curious. "Mhmm..." Teresa grinned. "And he's looking for a wife"

Marie tilted her head. "Is that so? Well what does that have to do with me?"

"Aw, come on, Honey girl!" Marie giggled. Teresa hadn't called her that in a while.

"What kind of Naomi would I be if I let you railroad your Boaz?" Marie started to sputter and her whole face turned red, as Teresa laughed.

Marie chuckled as she remembered what happened next.

Abel had come out of nowhere, and placed an ice cube down her shirt. She whirled and slapped him, then nearly slipped while reprimanding Teresa who was laughing her head off.

Fortunately, the handsome Mr. Valleyson had been there to catch her.

As well he should, since it was his fault to begin with!

Nearly two weeks later Abel had come calling and had taken her to supper at a quiet restaurant.

"Full?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes, thank you... that was very good" he chuckled.

"Well, I would say you're welcome, but sadly I can't take the credit... at least, this time"

"You cook?" Marie asked.

"Sure... A man of the cloth has to eat too"

Marie giggled. "I wish I knew how"

Abel studied her. She looked lovely in a peach lace dress, accenting her hair and eyes.

"Tell you what... why don't we trade cooking lessons for a dance?" he stood up, and walked over to her.

Tie less, he had taken off his supper jacket, making him look strong and powerful. Marie's stomach fluttered.

He offered his hand. "May I have this dance Mlle?"

She smirked. "Just one?"

He chuckled. "Alright, you win"

"Charmed" she answered, accepting his hand.

The band was playing an Old World Waltz.

Abel twirled Marie, then brought her back, dipped her, keeping her hand to his heart.

Throughout the waltz, they stayed together, step for step. Marie felt safe in Abel's arms, keeping a gentle touch, and not once wandering where he shouldn't.

"I feel like I'm on a cloud" Marie whispered. Her head was now against Abel's chest, and she was getting drowsy.

"Mm... I think the dessert did you in, my dear" he smiled, green eyes twinkling.

No sooner had he said that, then she swooned, before he swept her off of her feet.

Managing to get both their jackets and placing some money on the table, he winked at the tall fair, bearded barkeep who wickedly grinned back at him.

Arthur.

Dessert indeed.

As time passed, Marie had wanted to make the first move. However, Abel's travelling back and forth to perform death rites to parishioners and building the church, didn't leave much time for socializing.

Marie decided to stay strong, and put it into the Father's hands.

Six months after their first date, and nearly seven months after they met, Abel showed up on Teresa's porch, with a small bouquet and a box...

The door opened, and Teresa's husband Saul opened the door. "Yes"

"Good evening sir... I was wondering if Marie was at home? I have a question I'd like to ask her..."


	8. Quality Time

Disclaimer: Cqofegypt does not own Once Upon a Time or any Characters. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

As the Valleysons commenced down Memory Lane, they watched as Ms. Lucas made room on the pew for Dr. Hopper.

"You're a genius" Abel snickered.

"Who, me?" Marie grinned. "As far as I know, it's all part of God's plan" Abel winked. "...and maybe a little matchmaking...?"

Marie squinted her nose and both giggled.

"Well it's a blessing to know that our son is being used to bring two souls together again."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her- to which she swatted his arm- painfully.

As the two fussed, Connor moved his head from the bottle and whimpered.

"Here you go" Ruby smiled, putting the bottle down and shifting the baby to her shoulder.

"Here, Sugar- you're going to need this" Theresa smiled.

"If I know anything about my grandson he knows how to clear his stomach and his lungs"

Her wide eyes and pursed lips caused both Archie and Ruby to chuckle.

"He is a handsome little fellow" Archie smiled.

Both Archie and Ruby looked up as the pastor came into the sanctuary. They both wondered for a moment how all three seemed to come and go as if out of thin air.

Abel nodded at Ruby and shook hands with Archie as he stood up.

"I'm sorry about that" the pastor said.

"That's alright... I wanted to thank you for your help… if you'll excuse me… I have to go now…"

As Archie thanked the pastor and left, Ruby, upon Archie's leaving handed the sleeping baby to Marie and left without a word.

Teresa shook her head, frowning in sympathy.

They all had a long day ahead...  
11:00am  
Juniper frowned. Henry was late...very late. they had planned to meet up at Granny's to talk about formulating a plan...

Just how could they make Archie and Ruby fall in love with each other. that might be enough to break the curse that was over the town?

Juniper did not realize that things were much more complicated than that.

Her Uncle James and Aunt Snow were in the middle of a mess, and things were just beginning...  
Juniper thought long and hard about what to do, and looked around.

Grandpa Rumpelstiltskin was nowhere in sight. He had returned to the farm to continue helping with his chores.

He would return for Juniper later that day.  
Around the diner, Great Grandma Lois was busy wiping down tables and taking orders from various customers.  
Ms. Ruby, as Juniper suspected that the scantily clad young woman was indeed her mother, was taking orders from customers, chatting, laughing, and what Henry had referred to as _flirting_ with the male customers.

The child observed that every time a male customer left, he would leave green paper and pence behind.

Ms. Ruby would grin, and count the money, putting it on her person, while some other money she would take to Great Grandma who would take it somewhere else.

Watching the young lady was fun for a time, but watching her flirt with other men caused Juniper's stomach to flip uncomfortably.

_Things here are not the same as they are back home. _she thought to herself._ Mama and Papa don't know each other, or at least they are not united..._

Confused, Juniper shook her head, trying to rid her burning eyes of the tears concerning her parents' fates; she just didn't understand...  
From the cash register, Lois looked over at the table where the little girl Juniper was sitting.

She was an odd one, Lois thought, always so prim and proper, even for a seven-year-old. it was as if she had wisdom beyond her years.

Lois shrugged, nothing was wrong with her, it was just odd that she wasn't running around with other kids her age. it was as if she were waiting for something to happen...  
Well, as far as her grandfather was concerned, Roger Bracings wasn't due back from Hoggit's farm until sundown.

Lois had put the man's mind at ease, insisting that he leave Juniper in hers and Ruby's care.

Lois snorted at the expense of her granddaughter. At this rate, Juniper would be better off taking care of Ruby, rather than vice versa, then maybe Ruby would learn some sense.

She continued to keep an eye on Juniper until Ruby walked over.

"Come along now, Lana when your father gets here, you're going to be in a lot of trouble young lady...playing with a little black girl, locked up in an asylum. Why I never... if your father knew what was good for you he'd lock you up too...are you even listening to me?!"

The little girl known as Lana looked long and deep into Juniper's eyes, who smiled right back at her, nodding regally.

The corner of Lana's mouth turned up as she turned her gaze back to her aunt.

"Yes, Aunt Matilda...anything you say..."

Juniper grinned her head off. To rid her Highness of that no good witch would be the least anyone could do...

Lois smirked and shook her head as she watched Matilda Wench walk away dragging her niece Lana with her.

As she and Ruby looked over at Juniper, Lois Lucas smiled one of her rare smiles.

"She looks bored" she commented about Juniper. Ruby shrugged, not really in the mood for conversation, especially since a certain Psychologist blew her off.

"So, what do you want me to do? I can't babysit and work at the same time!" Granny bit back her reply about Ruby hardly working at all.

"Well, why don't you try and have her work with you… have her reset the tables or something."

Ruby pursed her lips and gave the idea some thought. That wouldn't be such a bad idea…

She walked over to the table and sat across from the little girl.

"Hey… looking for something to do?" she asked.

Blushing slightly, the child nodded her head. Then suddenly her whole face lit up at the next customer who entered the diner.

Ruby turned around wondering whom it was who had inspired the attitude… and frowned.

Archie Hopper, of course. She should have known he'd be back…

"Hey… let's get going."

Juniper, finding it hard to tear her eyes away from Archie, nodded slowly and turned to follow Ruby.

Perhaps she could fetch her papa some blackberry cobbler…?

Her face lit up with a grin at the thought and hurried faster to find Ruby.

Lois had noticed the whole exchange while taking the doctor's lunch order to go… hmm… so Archie Hopper had an admirer…

She chuckled a bit and returned to work.

"Here… put this on" Ruby said, handing the little girl an apron.

Juniper tried to put it on, but it was too big.

"Hmm…" Ruby hummed, trying not to laugh. The apron went down to the girl's ankles.

Then Ruby had an idea.

Back in the storeroom was an old doll that she'd had as a kid.

The doll was one of those life-sized ones dressed in an old fashioned dress and white apron- almost like Gretel from Hansel and Gretel.

"Try this one on… it might fit better"

The girl put on the apron, which fit like a glove. It had frills and lace on the sides and ends, just her size and style.

"Thank you" Juniper said shyly. She hugged Ruby carefully trying not to break her glasses.

Ruby was a little startled.

"Oh, um you're welcome… come on… we gotta get back"

Juniper skipped and twirled in her apron, her black curls bouncing along with her and the sight tugged at Ruby's heartstrings, wanting to make her cry for some reason.

_I wish I had a little girl like her_ she thought.

…

* * *

So, what do you think? Good? Bad?

Read and Review!


	9. Still Small Voice Part 1

Still Small Voice- The Real Story Part 1

Disclaimer: cqofegypt does not own Once Upon a Time

R&amp;R Enjoy!

* * *

Archie had gotten lunch from Granny's but since he had a session with Henry Mills, he wasn't able to eat it.

Presently he was sitting down with the boy wondering what in the world Henry was going on about.

A curse on the town?

Storybrooke was really a place called the Enchanted Forest?

His birth mother Emma Swan was supposedly supposed to lift the curse, waking everyone up?

And the real puzzler…

Archie was actually Jiminy Cricket.

According to a little girl named Juniper, a friend that Henry had met,

Jiminy Cricket was actually a man married to Little Red Riding Hood, whom supposedly was Ruby Lucas who was in fact her mother?

Despite himself Archie could feel himself blush. _If only…_

It all seemed… ludicrous…

He wondered for a fleeting moment if he would get a chance to ever meet this invisible friend of Henry's and ask her if he were telling the truth.

"You're still against me" Henry surmised, disappointed, yet somewhat empathetic.

"It's not that Henry…I-just…Look" he said, his stomach flipping as he regarded Regina's words from the previous night.

_**"Ok we're done with this…"**_

_**With what? Archie thought "I don't understand-"**_

_**"We need a new treatment plan… One that doesn't involve my son thinking I'm some Evil Queen out to destroy the world"**_

_**"How does he think I'm hiding something terrible in an old mine?! How is any of this logical to him?"**_

_**"Your son has a very vivid imagination" Archie tried again. "I think it would be wrong to rip away the world as he sees it… I'd like to use it somehow to…"**_

_**"Sometimes I think you've forgotten" Regina growled.**_

_**"You-work-for-me. You're-an-employee. And I can fire you!" she hissed.**_

_**Archie stood still, something in him feeling as if he was a dog being told no… as if he were supposed to be cowering in fear…**_

_**His instincts told him to resist, and fight back, but he stood still, waiting…**_

_**"I can take away everything. You will lose your office, lose your house, I can shrink you down to the size of a shrunken little creature…"**_

_**"And this…" she said, whipping out his umbrella which she'd somehow stolen… "will be the only roof over your damn head"**_

_**Archie continued to look at her stoically. Are you done? The voice in his head growled.**_

_**Trying to bite back a similar retort before her threats became reality, the psychologist chose his next words carefully…**_

_**"What would you have me do?" he asked, feeling his heart sink down to his shoes, his conscience in splinters.**_

_**"You take that dream in my son's head" she scowled.**_

_**"And you crush it"**_

Archie took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this…

"All of this…ALL of this… is a delusion"

Henry looked at him blankly.

"Do you know what a delusion is? It's when you can no longer tell what's real"

Henry looked confused.

"And now, I thought you'd outgrow this but it's turning into a psychosis…"

Do you know what a psychosis is?"

Henry shook his head.

"It's when you can no longer tell reality from fantasy… your fantasy has become your reality and if that continues… they will have to lock you away."

"Henry for your own good you have to wake up."

Henry was giving Archie the same look he had given Regina the same night.

Archie wondered what indeed was going through the boy's mind at that moment.

"This nonsense must end"

Archie had a bad habit of looking over his glasses when he looked at Henry. Usually this only happened if he was trying to make a point.

Hopefully this action would be used to his advantage.

It seemed to have the reverse effect however, because as soon as he finished speaking, Henry got up, grabbed his bag, and left without another word.

Archie felt the agony of breaking his young friend's spirit. He could only hope that Henry could come back from this…

Archie wasn't so sure if he could…

* * *

Juniper loved helping Ms. Ruby with her chores in the diner… it was almost like back home…

She had been too young then to really help set the table for supper, and on more than one occasion she had dropped a cup or a plate, much to Mama's and Papa's giggling chagrin.

On those occasions she had usually ended up crying, while Papa would take her in his arms and twirl her around, much as he did outside when they were puppies. She knew she was always safe, always loved by both her parents…

Juniper was startled out of her fantasy by the arrival of a young man coming toward Ruby and trying to flirt with her.

Wait… who was this stranger?

A young man with dark skin came into the diner, and placed an order for some food.

While he waited, Ruby was wiping down the bar.

She had specifically told Juniper not to carry too many plates, so she wouldn't drop them.

"So, what're you doing later?" the young man named Billy asked.

"Oh, I don't know" Ruby answered, her stomach flip flopping.

She was hoping to either go on a walk and run into Dr. Hopper, or maybe say hello to Mr. Bracings as he came to get Juniper.

"Why?" she asked with a smile.

Juniper gasped. Mam- er Ms. Ruby was deliberately flirting with this young man!

Billy turned to the little girl for a second.

Juniper gasped, her eyes flashing for a moment. It was him!

"Hey, Ruby… who's your little friend?" he asked, smiling at Juniper.

It took everything the little girl had in her to check herself, but she growled. She could feel her hackles rising.

"Oh, her? That's Juniper… she's Mr. Bracing's granddaughter… she's helping out for today"

With the dismissive way Ruby addressed her, and the way Billy was leering at Ruby made Juniper sick.

She wished she were home again… _Mama_…_Papa_…_Jimmy_…

How she Hated the Queen for taking her family away!

Flooded with a familiar rage, Juniper lifted the plates over her head and slammed them down as hard as she could.

Several things happened at once.

JUNIPER! Ruby hollered, furious that she had been disobeyed.

Granny had come to see what had happened.

Billy looked embarrassed.

The other diners were startled at the loud noise and started talking at once.

No one noticed a small grey puppy scram out, or Pongo's incessant barking as it ran down the street.

All except one…

_Hmm… Interesting…_

* * *

Juniper caught up with Henry just as he made the decision to enter the mine.

He'd show Archie…

He'd show Emma…

He'd show them all!

Henry sniffed and made his first step when he heard a bark behind him.

Henry turned and noticed a small grey puppy behind him.

It wasn't a normal looking puppy. It looked a bit like a six-week old German Shepherd puppy but nearly twice as big with a narrow nose.

Juniper's turning into a puppy had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now, she wasn't so sure. She turned and barked up at Henry.

Surprised, and excited, the little boy picked up the pup, cradling her close to his chest.

Juniper whimpered, missing having been held for a very long time.

Quickly he took out his book to the story of Little Red Riding Hood.

The story went that Red, as she was called was in love with a blacksmith's son named Peter. They got married and Red was pregnant with a baby.

Unfortunately, before the baby was born, Peter died suddenly and mysteriously from a hunting accident….

Shortly thereafter, Red got in some trouble after her mother passed away.

However, just as she was cornered, she was suddenly rescued by a ginormous red wolf!

Juniper nudged the page with her snout and barked.

Henry looked at her.

'You know the wolf?" he asked. Juniper barked again.

_**Red Wolf- my stepfather.**_

Henry looked at her and gaped.

**_Hey, cool! I can hear your thoughts!_**

Juniper grinned, showing sharp puppy teeth.

_**Gulp**_

She nudged his hand with her nose. _**Don't worry. I won't bite… hard**_.

Henry laughed and turned back to the book. With Red behind him, the red wolf looked vicious and hungry… it salivated. The next picture showed a wolf dead at the red wolf's feet.

**_Woah!_**

**_Mhmm… he saved hers and my life._**

Henry did a double-take.

Then turned the page…

and gasped…


	10. Still Small Voice Part 2

Disclaimer: cqofegypt does not own Once Upon a Time or any characters.

* * *

Emma Swan was not happy.

She was not happy at all…

In fact, if it weren't for Henry and his insistence that his fairytale theory was real, she would be willing to admit that she was royally pissed!

Dr. Archibald Hopper was a coward!

A two faced, hypocritical coward!

First he tells her not to take away Henry's fantasy idea that the town was actually a smokescreen for some fairytale kingdom,

And then he decides to do that very thing by telling Henry he was psychotic and delusional?!

Oh HECK No!

After she had dropped Henry off at the Mayor's office, she decided she would go straight up to the doctor's office and give him what for,

Just as she had done with Brian…

Hmm… that'd gone well…

Not…

Going up to his office door, she pounded on it yelling his name.

"Archie…!" she growled.

No answer…. Why did she get the feeling that the coward was ignoring her?

"ARCHIE!" She pounded louder, to no avail. Finally, she threw open the door, not caring about Archie's eye roll of disapproval.

"What did you do?!" she yelled.  
"You told me not to take his fantasy away!"

Archie winced.

"You told me that would devastate him!"

Archie shrugged. "Well, if the therapy stops working than you suggest something else…" he said weakly.

Emma wasn't buying it. As far as she knew, Archie was the best thing that could ever happen to Henry.

"Was it her?" Emma asked, remembering having seen Regina speak rather forcefully to Archie the previous night.

"Did she threaten you?" Archie stood up defiantly.

_That's it! No more of this!_

"I really don't need to defend my professional decisions to you, okay?" he snapped, feeling his blood boil…

"What could be strong enough to drown out your own conscience?!"

That stung. Emma wanted to take the words back, but it was too late.

She thought she saw the good doctor's eyes turn a shade of green for a second…

It kinda scared her…

"Ms. Swan, as sorry as I am about Henry I really must ask you to…"

Just then, Emma's phone rang.

"Yes I'm with Dr. Hopper, you left your fingerprints all over him when you…"

Regina must have answered in the negative, because the next words out of Emma's mouth were.

"I dropped Henry off at your office an hour ago"

_Oh, no!_

"I don't know where he is…" Emma looked at Archie who had gone suddenly ashen.

_Henry you didn't…_

"Oh… I do"

Emma hung up the phone as Archie grabbed Pongo's leash, and somehow magically grabbed his umbrella and clipped the dog's leash in one foul swoop.

"C'mon boy" Archie muttered, ushering Emma out of the door before he locked it.

This was all his fault…

* * *

_**It can't be! That's impossible! He's a…**_

**_Yes_,** thought the pup, placing a paw on the man's picture carrying Red, whose stomach was heavy with child.

**_But he was a man first_**

Henry was incredulous. How on earth was he going to convince Archie of _this_?!

As he thought about it some more, Henry scratched Juniper behind the ears.

Her back paw started to thump.

"Gotcha" Henry chuckled.

**_Sorry, what was that?_** She thought, looking up into his eyes.

As they both entered the dark cavern, Henry was lamenting that Juniper was a werewolf let alone a girl.

If she'd have been a boy, then perhaps Regina wouldn't be so against having a dog around.

Then again, the boy thought, looking down at the grey pup, from what Juniper had told him about her parents and Regina's part in their separation, she'd probably be none the happier to mark all over the place.

As if sensing his thoughts, the puppy wagged her tail and yipped, whimpering as she slid on her back and fell.

"C'mon" Henry grinned. He picked her up and walked toward the mine boulders, turning his flashlight toward something shiny… like glass.

All of a sudden the walls of the mine started to rumble and shake. Henry dropped the glass and started at the rock wall for a second.

Juniper barked.

This couldn't be good.

**_Run!_ **She barked.

Henry ran!

* * *

Pongo's POV

As my biped and the small female walked around the crumbly mountain, I knew they were looking for the small biped Henry.

I sniffed, and barked, hoping he could hear me, then sniffed again.

What? What was this? A wolf cub?

I barked louder.

Wolf cubs could be dangerous…. And yet…. I sniffed near the entrance to the mountain and smelled bacon…

The scent made my mouth water, but I was also confused.

The wolf cub ate bacon…?

Then it hit me, my biped, Archie… his mate… er… soon to be mate.

Ruby…. Id sniffed her before. She was a she-wolf.

This was her cub?!

I barked and barked and barked again.

Then I smelled something sweet.

Chocolate.

Yuk. I hate chocolate!

* * *

"Whatcha got there Pongo?" Archie asked, going towards the dog.

"I don't think he's here!" Emma yelled.

_You might consider more sensible shoes…_

The therapist wiggled his head.

Pongo looked at Archie. _**Where had that come from?!**_

"Yes he is… these candy bars… he had these with him"

The earth shook again. "Henry!" Archie ducked inside, just as the rocks were tumbling again.

"Henry, it's not safe!" He tumbled in just as the rocks behind him closed up the crevice.

"ARCHIE! HENRY!" Emma shrieked.

Now what was she supposed to do?

Archie stood up and finding a match in his pocket, he lit it.

He looked back at the opening, wondering briefly if he'd ever see Ruby again.

_Not while you're stuck in here…_

Archie decided to look around for Henry, just as the boy came up to him with a flashlight.

A small dog was behind him panting.

"Archie! You're here to help me!" Henry said excitedly.

He and Juniper had just made a discovery, but he couldn't finish it without help.

"Henry no, listen we have got to get out of here… it's not safe"

"But I'm still looking…"

"Henry, listen to me! I'm frightened for you!"

"Why, cause you don't believe me?!"

Archie had to keep a hold on his temper.

In the light of the flashlight, Archie looked terrifying.

Juniper took a step back.

"No! We're stuck in an abandoned mine and there is no way out!"

"You're still against me" Henry said again.

Archie by this time wanted to throttle the kid.

"You'll see, you'll see!" Henry ran further into the cave, the little dog rushing after him, barking.

"Henry! Henry, come back!" Archie yelled.

Archie, having the sense of responsibility, yet unsure about the situation, decided to go after him.

* * *

Marco rushed into the Diner, adamant he needed to find Ms. Ruby and quick!

"Belladonna… you must come quickly…the mines"

Ruby stopped taking the customer's order and brought Marco over to one side.

"What's wrong?" she asked, eyeing Mr. Bracings, who was keeping a sharp eye on her and the door. Mr. Gold had just walked in.

Ruby noticed Bracings shiver before turning back to Marco.

"The mines… last night… Henry is gone, and I cannot find Archie anywhere…"

Ruby's blood ran cold. "Marco" she said as calmly as she could. "Henry had a little girl with him… she looked like me, but with glasses and a school uniform"

Marco nodded in understanding. "Si… she was not with him, I think, but…"

Ruby waited, holding her breath. "Earlier I see little grey puppy run out toward mines… she looks like wolf"

At the word wolf, Roger dropped his tea cup, shattering it to smithereens. Rushing out the door, he bumped into Gold.

"Hey… hey, what's the hurry?"

Roger tore himself away from Gold's iron grip and glared at Gold hatefully.

Roger then rushed outside limping, untied his horse, and leapt on, riding towards the mines.

Gold stared after the stranger, a queer smile on his face.

Interesting… very interesting…

* * *

All three sat on the floor of the elevator after an unsuccessful try of cranking the carriage to the top.

Then Archie covered Henry and the puppy after what seemed an explosion rattled the elevator back to where they started.

Now they were stuck on the floor of the elevator wondering if anyone was missing them by now…

Juniper was bored, so she gently gnawed on Archie's finger as he and Henry spoke.

"I was lost when you found me" Juniper looked up at her step-father, nearly choking on his finger.

You mean, you remember? Henry asked excitedly.

"N-no…Ouch!" the 'puppy' growled, sauntering off at a displeased Henry.

"But I do remember the kind of person I want to be" Archie said, getting out his handkerchief and glaring at the pup, who was panting.

_Like taking her over your knee?_ Henry smirked.

_Not funny!_ Juniper growled.

"He's not a very friendly pup is he?"

_That does it!_ Henry scurried to gather Juniper into his arms, before she could charge the Cricket.

"the puppy is a girl" Henry said, trying to make Juniper stop squirming.

"Oh" said Archie, his ears turning red. _Oops_.

"Cut it out! I'm telling your mom!" The pup froze. _Ha!_

Juniper glared and nipped him.

"Ouch! Hey! That hurt!" Henry protested. He dropped her and she landed on the floor of the elevator on her feet, but not before a certain therapist grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and picked her up.

"No! bad girl!" the puppy whimpered and yipped.

_**Help!**_

* * *

_**Help! **_

Ruby gasped. "Juniper… I think she's in trouble!" Marco nodded.

"Si- si- let us go!" the two rushed out, not leaving time for Granny to protest.

"Where do we go?" Ruby asked. "the tow shop… Billy Goats he might have a tow truck we can borrow, eh?"

Ruby nodded. That sounded right.

She felt responsible for the little girl, and felt bad for yelling at her earlier.

Granny had explained that somehow, Lord knew why, Juniper seemed to look up to Ruby as a mother figure.

Thinking back to earlier when watching Juniper had stirred a longing for children inside her, Ruby made up her mind that if she was going to be a role model for Juniper, she had some changes to make and quick.

Ruby would have sworn she heard Juniper's cry for help and wondered how she could hear her.

A fierce fire of protectiveness rushed over Ruby at that moment. She was going to find Juniper one way or another; and nothing or nobody was gonna hurt her.

Those who did would suffer the wrath of Ruby Elizabeth Lucas!

Juniper was so scared at that moment she couldn't hold it anymore.

Henry's eyes got as big as dinner plates when he saw a familiar trail of yellow head straight for Archie's pants leg.

"Hey! That's gross!" Archie moved her out of the way too late, and got splashed.

The puppy finished, and crawled and hid behind Henry, crying.

Henry, for his part, tried not to glare at Archie in indignation. He didn't want to listen to reason? Serves him right to get peed on!

Henry reached behind him for Juniper who nudged his hand with her snout.

**_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!_**

She was dry, now and so he picked her up, holding her close.

She continued to whimper and cry, and it took Henry a little while to calm her down.

Archie looked at the little pup, feeling bad for acting so harshly.

He hadn't meant to scare her or hurt her, he was just responsible for Henry…

"I'll let you in on a little secret." Henry said, kissing Juniper's head, scratching her behind the ears.

_**Is it okay if I tell him?**_ He thought.

_**Yes. Thank you** _she whimpered as she licked his cheek.

Henry could see why Juniper was scared of Archie. In the dim light, his glasses made him look like he was downright mean.

Archie stared at them both, still kind of frustrated at the whole situation. Why hadn't he listened to Emma and Pastor Valleyson?

"What's the secret?" he asked curiously.

"Well, it's about the story of Little Red Riding Hood…"

Henry suddenly stroked the right side of the puppy's head, and a strange thing happened.

A wheezing breath, then…

"H-enry"

Henry gasped.

Juniper!

* * *

The phrase seeing is believing couldn't have been more startling for Archie at that moment.

In the dim flashlight, he saw a little girl with long black curly hair, porcelain fair skin and amber eyes, dressed in a school uniform.

Juniper kept her head down, blushing in embarrassment.

She was so sleepy…

Henry held on to her as she closed her eyes, summarizing her parents' tale.

"Red Riding Hood, married Peter Wolf and they had Juniper."

At the mention of Ruby's former boyfriend, Archie's hackles rose.

"R-really" he coughed.

"Yeah… then Peter suddenly died in a hunting accident… killed by a"

Juniper ribbed him. Not yet. She thought.

"a bear…I think"

Archie wasn't so sure. In the dim light he could've sworn the little girl nudged Henry.

"Anyway, to make a long story short, Red Riding Hood met up with her mother… but her mom died, when Red tried to protect Snow White."

Archie remembered the consequences for not listening to the boy, so he let him continue.

Where did Archie come in to all this.?

As if reading his thoughts, Henry grinned.

"She was rescued from the ravenous pack by a mysterious red wolf, who protected her from the pack and killed their leader"

Something in Archie stirred slightly… a faint feeling of… triumph?

"What happened next?" he asked.

"Not sure" Henry smiled. "The book was kinda fuzzy on the details"

A snort came from Henry's side, immediately causing Archie to become suspicious.

He had a feeling Henry and this little girl knew more than they were willing to admit.

_Then again, he did try to tell me before, that I was Jiminy Cricket and I didn't listen_. Archie thought to himself.

Henry sighed, not knowing what else to say.

He stood up stepping away from Juniper since somehow she had changed back into a puppy, turning his flashlight upwards, not seeing anything.

"I'm really, really, _really_ sorry" he said.

"I just wanted to find proof" he sat down again

Archie smirked. "It's ok… I'm sorry too. I don't think you're crazy and I never should have said the things I did"

"Then… why did you?" Henry asked.

Not wanting to place all of the blame on Regina even if it was her fault, Archie decided that it would be best to speak from his heart.

"I just think that you have a very strong mother who has a clear idea of the path that she wants you to be on, and when you step away from that, she get's scared."

Henry nodded, now understanding the adults' perspectives on why they 'didn't' believe him.

"But it's also natural for you to want to think the things that you want to think… Anyway I didn't mean those things I said and I never should have said em"

_**And you said them because**_… his inner voice told him, making him feel small and pitiful.

"I guess I'm just not a very good person…"

Juniper's head raised, not believing her ears. That was impossible!

"I'm not the man I want to be" he whispered.

Suddenly the crate shook. Archie and Henry looked at each other with concern.

From up above, Emma gave instructions to Ruby to gun the tow truck. They had found an air shaft, but didn't know where it led.

Ruby gunned the motor, eager to get all three out. Juniper, Henry, and she gulped, Archie.

She may have been mad at him earlier, but that was nothing compared to his being in danger!

Once the grate was removed, Regina looked down the hole.

"So, now what?"

* * *

Down in the elevator, Henry and Archie were silent.

It was Henry and Juniper who were bickering back and forth.

_I have to tell him!_

_You can't! If you do, he'll be in more danger than you could ever hope to get him out of!_

_Is this about Archie knowing who he is, or about your brother…?_

Archie turned as the puppy let out a wail. She started whimpering all over again, and it tugged at his heart strings.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Juniper, obeying her instincts, rushed to her papa, who picked her up in his arms, scratching underneath her chin.

"Hey, now… what's wrong?" he smiled at her, kissing her head, nuzzling her head with his nose.

"Her brother" Henry said. "She has a little brother… she's not sure where he is"

Archie raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Juniper groaned, and nuzzled Archie's sweater. She fell asleep again in Archie's arms, feeling better than she had all day.

"I think she likes me" Archie smiled.

Henry smiled thinking along those same lines.

"I think you can be him"

Archie looked at the boy in surprise.

"I think you can be a good person… I mean, you're Jiminy Cricket"

"Henry…Henry! Jiminy Cricket was a Cricket…a conscience! I hardly think that's me!"

Juniper was nodding. **_Go ahead._**

Henry shook his head. _**No, let him sit a while and think.** _

Juniper laughed.

"Yea, but before that he was a guy, who took a while to find out the right thing to do"

"That kind of sounds like me" Archie mused.

"And now it's harder for you, because of the curse"

Archie nodded. He was starting to understand.

"To listen to what's inside of you… to be… who you wanna be"

Archie nodded. _**To listen to what's inside of me...**_

Archie stared at Henry. How could a little boy have so much faith?

He was an inspiration…

But before they could get out of here, Archie still had one more question…

"Let me ask you again… why do you think it's so important that your fairytale theory is true?"

"I dunno" Henry shrugged. Juniper had fallen back asleep.

Archie handed Henry a piece of chocolate.

"Give it a shot" he said.

"Well…" Henry said. "This can't be all there is"

Archie chuckled. "I understand"

Beside him, Juniper was barking in her sleep, and moving her paws as if running.

"Aff"

"Aff"

"Aoooo" Henry and Archie laughed.

Archie hesitantly petted her, her fur softer than the first time.

Then she whimpered.

"Shhh… it's ok" Archie whispered.

_Papa _Juniper whimpered

* * *

Henry looked around the elevator. He was starting to get hungry…

"…I was looking for proof… but I didn't find anything"

"Well that's not true" Archie said. "I was lost when you found me, right?"

Henry got really excited.

"You mean; you remember?"

Not wanting to dash the boy's hopes, Archie shook his head. "No, I don't remember… but I do remember the kind of person I want to be"

_True Love's Kiss_ Henry heard Juniper's voice in his head. He snickered.

_Yeah that's what got em into this mess._

Juniper laughed again, then looked up and turned her head.

Archie, seeing her, turned and looked up. A bright light being beamed down…

"A rescue" Archie murmured.

Henry picked Juniper up and put her in his backpack, placing the backpack on his back…

Finally, they were going to get out!

* * *

Read and Review!


	11. Still Small Voice Part 3

Disclaimer: cqofegypt does not own Once Upon A Time

Enjoy! R&amp;R!

* * *

They were out. Finally after three grueling hours, they were out.

Roger Bracings was the first one on the scene, looking for his granddaughter.

She saw him, and rushed to him, he picked her up and swung her around three times, planting many kisses on her cheeks and head.

Putting her down, he frowned. Her skirt was wet.

**Sweetheart you ok?** He asked

**Papa scare me…** she answered her eyes welled with tears.

Roger patted her cheek. **Now OK++… you safe**

He looked around for Dr. Hopper, who was in a discussion with Regina. Roger smirked.

Archie watched Ruby walk away from Billy and wondered where the little girl was. He felt he owed her an apology.

Speaking of apologies, Archie watched as Regina walked up to him, arm around her stomach.

"Thank you…Dr. Hopper…" Archie interrupted her speech.

"I have something to say" he said.

Being the gentleman as he always was, Archie motioned her over to a spot where no one could immediately hear them.

"I'm going to continue to treat Henry… and I'm going to do it, my own way" he said, praying for courage and the tenseness he felt to disappear.

"My relief at his safety doesn't change a thing, Dr. Hopper… you will do as I say, or…"

Archie had dealt with Regina a few times in the past, but ever since he talked with Henry and Juniper, he felt he was seeing Regina in a new light.

She had always been a bossy pain, but this was ridiculous!

"Or what?' he challenged, feeling a sudden bravery that he, Archibald Jiminy Hopper had never felt before.

"You'll ruin my life? You'll do your worst?" he shook his head. These words felt familiar somehow, as if he'd said them to someone else…

"Because I _always_ do my best" he vowed.

There! he felt free! The promise he had made to himself also sounded familiar…

As if he had said it to someone else…

Someone more… intimate…

"Really, and why's that?" Regina asked, wondering just how to get under the therapist's skin.

"Because someday, Madam Mayor, you will find yourself in a custody battle. And do you know how the determines who is a fit parent?"

Regina shook her head.

"They consult an expert. Particularly one whom has treated the child."

It felt good to stand on his own two feet for once.

To his credit, Regina's face drained of color. _Witch_ he thought.

"So I suggest you think about that… and let me do my work"

Privately Archie vowed to never treat Henry with sarcasm again.

And perhaps, he hoped with a pang, there was credence in what Juniper said too.

At least he hoped so…

"And let me do it the way my conscience tells me to"

With a nod, he walked away, toward the very little girl he owed his life and an abundant apology to.

* * *

As he approached Juniper and her guardian, Mr. Bracings, he noticed the frown that creased the older man's mouth. He stood in front of her, as if to guard her from Archie.

"Hello, Mr. Bracings" Archie smiled, reaching out his hand.

The man blinked.

Juniper took his hand, and he looked at her.

**He say Hello** she signed

**Oh-I-see** he responded.

Turning back to Archie, Roger… _smiled_. That smile let to a grin so impish, so mischievous, that Archie felt a little nervous.

Eyebrows raised, Roger signed again.

**You have someone look-for, you**

"Don't you have someone to find?" Juniper stared at her grandfather, trying not to grin.

"U-um… not exactly… I came to apologize"

Roger looked at Juniper who shook her head and signed.

**N-no (neg.) exact. Me come say sorry** Juniper interpreted.

Roger glared at Archie.

**Sorry (neg.) accept**

"Apology not accepted" Juniper said, heart twisting in pain at the look in her stepfather's eyes.

Despite the pain he was feeling, Archie nodded. He nodded at Juniper.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Despite her grandfather's continued withering glare at the Psychologist, Juniper smiled.

"Yes, thank you"

Archie nodded and patted the girl's shoulder on his way to find Ruby.

Juniper turned back to her grandfather.

**You do that why?** "Why did you do that?" She was perturbed

**Me do that why? Him idiot** "Rhetorical question: I did that because he's an idiot" he grinned.

**He NOT idiot! him My FATHER!** "He's not an idiot! He's my father!" She was mad now. How dare he say something like that!

**No sweetheart your father dead** "No, sweetheart, your father is dead"

**Me no talk about P-e-t-e-r!** "I'm not talking about Peter!"

Still angry, the girl continued.

**If Idiot G-a-s-t-o-n insult Mama B-e-l-l-e you like****?** "Would you like it if that idiot Gaston insulted Grandma Belle?"

At the mention of the pair in the same sentence, Roger's eyes darkened.

**You NEVER say his name again**! "Don't you ever say his name again!"

Juniper glared at him.

**Condition thumb** "First" "On one condition"

**You apologize to Papa,** "You apologize to Papa"

**Exch. Me promise never say again** "and in exchange I promise never to say his name again"

Roger let out a noise that sounded like a growl.

"Fine" he hissed.

* * *

Juniper skipped away to find her parents. On her search, she ran smack dab into Ruby.

"Oh!" they hugged tightly.

"Are you ok?" Ruby asked, tears clouding her vision. If something had happened to this little girl…

"I'm fine Mama" Juniper blurted.

Then blushed. Big mistake.

"...Ms. Ruby"

Ruby, slightly taken aback, stood up and took the girl into her arms. Juniper's head came up to about her waist.

"It's ok, sweetie. Don't worry, I'm not mad. Just surprised."

Juniper nodded.

"And listen, I want to apologize for earlier. I never should have yelled at you, and I'm sorry. I've broken dozens of plates, and we can always get more… so don't worry, ok?"

Juniper nodded, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Um… where's…?" she was going to ask, where's Papa, but she bit her tongue. She had to keep them safe. The bad lady would come back if she said anything.

And Jimmy…

Ruby turned at Juniper's whimper. "Hey, what's wrong, honey?"

"It-it's my brother" she answered, not sure how much to reveal.

"What about him?"

And suddenly, before she could finish her sentence, Archie came over, casting a kind glance at Ruby, which Ruby returned.

"Archie… good to see you. How do you feel?"

Archie smiled. "Better, now that we're out. I came to check on Miss Juniper to see how she was feeling."

Juniper, shyly twisted back and forth, as Archie sat on his haunches before her.

"Hello, Juniper. I'm Archie"

"Hello, A-Archie" she smiled, blushing.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Much better, thank you" she answered. Archie raised an eyebrow. So polite!

You didn't meet very many children with manners nowadays.

"Hmm" he smiled. "It's a pleasure finally making your acquaintance, your parents taught you well"

_Indeed, you did… being a conscience_ she thought.

"Thank you. If I find them I will be sure to pass on the sentiment."

Archie's brow furrowed. The girl didn't know where her family was?

Later that evening, Archie felt a newfound freedom he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Thanks to Henry, he was able to stand up to the boy's mother and gain a confidence that he had never had before.

Now if he could be that confident around a particular young lady, who had caught his eye some time ago...

* * *

R&amp;R

For the few of you who know I am taking ASL American Sign Language, I wanted to point some things out.

Roger Bracings – Spinner- he's the kind sweet one we love and cuddle. He is also afflicted with a skin condition at night… lol

Demetrius Gold- Gold as portrayed in Storybrooke. He's the one who wants all of the power.

One person in Enchanted Forest Two in Storybrooke.

Roger is mostly mute. He talks when he wants to, but mostly he signs. ASL Glossing ("Written Sign") is usually capitalized but I didn't want to 'yell' :D


	12. The Meeting

Disclaimer: cqofegypt does not own Once Upon A Time

And Now, the moment you've all been waiting for…

Enjoy! R&amp;R! This one's for you, Heather Christine! Love ya!

* * *

Dr. Archibald J. Hopper had been working as the town Psychologist for about a year, when Regina had come to him about the possibility of adopting a child.

As he mulled it over in his mind over his lunch hour, Archie headed over to the new restaurant in town, Granny's Diner.

He had seen Mrs. Lucas, an elderly widow around, and known of her, but did not know her particularly well.

He had heard, however that her chili and boysenberry pie was to die for.

Archie had been about to open the door after tying Pongo up on the bicycle rail, when all of a sudden, someone collided with him, nearly falling over.

"Oof!" He heard the figure say. Archie realized it was a young woman. A very beautiful young woman, with long brownish black hair with a streak of vibrant red on her bangs.

Most of her hair hung straight, while some of it was braided across the crown of her head to the other side, almost like a red-streaked tiara.

Archie thought the look suited her. She was wearing a white short-sleeved button up shirt and, black camisole, with some knee length red shorts.

The young lady had an hourglass figure on a pair of gorgeously long fair legs.

While her figure was indeed striking, Archie focused more on her face; her lips, a natural red…maybe… and the most stunning light green eyes he'd ever seen.

The psychologist's heart did a double take before speeding into overdrive.

He wondered if there were any psychiatrists who proscribed medication for the cliché term of love at first sight.

"U-um…sorry" said the girl.

Archie snapped out of his trance and smiled widely.

"Not at all… the error was mine"

The girl grinned at him.

"Ruby Elizabeth Lucas, you hurry up with that order or you won't get paid!" came a yell that sounded ominous.

Ruby winced. "Um, sorry again, Mr. …"

"Hopper…Dr. Hopper. But please, call me Archie, Ms. Lucas"

Ruby instantly blushed. "Oh, erm sure… but please, call me Ruby"

As if the Heavens were merciful about the impending awkwardness, Ruby's peridot gaze fell upon Pongo, who barked, his tail wagging at the scent of bacon.

"Aww! What a cute dog! Is he yours?"

Archie nodded, still feeling a bit tongue tied.

"Yes… his name is Pongo"

Ruby giggled as she stepped over to the wagging Dalmatian.

"Hey boy… you are a darling, aren't you?" Pongo licked her. Ruby laughed. Archie frowned at the dog.

Petting him a minute more, Ruby stood up.

"Well, I have to get this delivery done, but I'll see you later, Archie"

Raising his umbrella in farewell, Archie smiled.

Suddenly, a figure in black on a motorcycle stopped close to Ruby, and took off his helmet.

Archie noticed the striking young man with fair skin and dark hair.

"Petey!" Ruby cried happily, kissing his cheek.

Archie's cheeks burned.

"Hey Ruby, hop on and we'll get there faster" he winked.

Something in Archie stirred. Why did he get the feeling that this particular young man was bad news?

Ruby giggled like a school-girl. She looked back and noticed Archie.

Smiling a little, she urged 'Petey' off of the motorcycle and brought him closer to Archie.

"Dr. Hopper, this is my boyfriend, Peter. Peter, this is Dr. Hopper."

"Sup, Doc?"

Archie had the good sense not to lower his eyes at the boy, even though the visage of Bugs Bunny with a carrot did come to mind for a moment.

_Honestly!_

"I am well, as I hope you are"

Peter grinned, wrapping his arms around Ruby.

"Sure am… C'mon Rubes… faster we get to Old Lady Tenderfoot the faster we get home"

Ruby, slightly embarrassed, nodded her head. "Ok, be right there"

Archie smiled. "You kids have fun" Ruby smiled, nodded at him, and left with Peter.

"Later Pops!" Peter yelled.

Archie let himself scowl when the two were out of sight. He had meant his comment to be in jest, joking more with Ruby than with Peter.

That perturbing boy's comment both irritated and stung him…

It took a while to get over the insult.

In fact, after work, Archie found himself at the Rabbit Hole Bar, which was very much unlike him.

Also unlike him, he ordered a beer and some pretzels more for convenience's sake than the fact he was hungry. He could eat later.

The doctor grinned and took a look around.

"Hey! Doc! What're you don here?" a familiar voice asked.

Archie scowled. He did not want to be bothered by a prepubescent young hooligan who didn't learn his manners in his high chair age!

Archie's gaze lifted and noticed Peter's arm suggestively around that of a twenty-something blonde, who never learned the meaning of modesty.

"Hello, Peter… I trust you are enjoying your evening?" Archie wanted to grin, but stopped himself.

He could stoop down to Peter's level, but then, how would that help Ruby?

"Sure am" Peter gloated. "I like it here… no rules, no curfew, no aging grandparents that disapprove… I'm free to do _what_ I want with _who_ I want…"

He touched noses with the girl in his arms who giggled…

Archie had a death grip on his umbrella. He schooled his expression to prevent his inner desires from being revealed.

If he wasn't the God fearing man he claimed to be, it would be very hard for others to pry his steel like fingers from this young man's throat.

How dare he?! How dare he pretend to care for Ruby, and then when her needs did not suit him he deserted her?!

"May God have mercy on your soul for what you've done… I'm not sure Ruby will be able to forgive you, once she hears about this." Archie growled, his eyes changing color for a brief moment.

Not bothering to touch his food, Archie paid his fare and walked out, nodding at the young woman with Peter, who in turn demanded to know who "Ruby" was.

Apparently he hadn't given her a satisfactory answer and as Archie left he heard the sound of liquid being dropped… possibly Archie's beer over Peter's head.

Archie walked home with a tune on his lips and a spring in his step, twirling his umbrella a time or two…

* * *

If you like, send me some love! Taking a short break, but more to come soon, to a computer near you! lol

R&amp;R!


	13. The Making of a Conscience

Disclaimer: cqofegypt does not own Once Upon A Time.

Enjoy!

* * *

Three figures watched Dr. Hopper as he continued to walk down the road, made it to his house and walked inside after shutting the gate of the white picket fence and his dark green door.

"Well, he certainly looks happy" said one.

"Sure does," snickered the second.

"But remember babies… it wasn't always that way… the people of this town have got a long way to go, and many secrets to unlock before they find out the truth…"

The two looked at their third companion.

She was right…

Enchanted Forest- Fifty years earlier

_"Good evening, Madame Puppet" the creature sneered. "My… what a handsome boy you have…" the creature's grin was malicious at best._

_"Aww… he looks just like his father…"_

_Never had Myra longed to scream, cry, and hold her baby close to her than in that moment…_

_She stood still, frozen, before falling faint... just barely noticing the mushroom style revealing dress, the faint flutter, and a quick flash of blue…_

* * *

Myra stirred, her thoughts and vision clouded. She couldn't remember what had just occurred.

She didn't remember even where she was, until she saw Martin kneeling next to her, a worried look on his face.

"W-what happened?" Myra asked, rubbing her head from where it was bruised and throbbing with pain.

Her hair getting tangled in his fingers, Martin cradled Myra's head in his hands, looking back in disgust at the creature holding their son hostage.

"What do you want?" he spat.

The creature giggled.

"Silly man- I have what I want- _now_"

She grinned with glee, gently cradling the child to her bosom.

"Give me back my baby!" Myra shrieked.

To which the flying pest replied: "Make me!"

Myra quickly glanced at Martin for help. What could they do?

The flying, fluttering creature moved closer to Martin.

"You know, Martin... I'm surprised at you. Not only do you not recognize me... but you have the audacity not to set the example for your _charming_ little prince!"

She turned back to the baby in her arms making sickly sweet noises and cooing at him.

His parents were disturbed. Of course they had plans for the child, but that didn't mean they wished him to come to any harm…

_Hello my love_ the thing thought as she ran a finger over Baby Jiminy's cheek, his blue eyes blinking sleepily.

She would never reveal it, but seeing this tiny tot was love at first sight.

Someday things would change, and they be together forever...

She kissed Baby Jiminy on the cheek, to which he squirmed and fussed.

Soon after the babe's buttocks erupted in foul smoke.

The thing screamed, and Martin chuckled.

_That's my boy!_

Martin caught the child just as the creature dropped him.

"Hear this and be forewarned! I am giving the child

back on one condition! that I become his fairy godmother!"

Myra cooed and coddled the boy as Martin shooed the fairy away.

"Yes yes... whatever you say...now get lost!"

The fairy disappeared with a smirk.

_We will meet again, Jiminy..._

_Ten years later_

In the Enchanted Forest, in a small village on the outskirts of the Bad Lands,

Martin and Myra were busy putting on a puppet show.

Their young son, ten-year-old Jiminy moved quietly through the crowd, unseen and unnoticed as he deftly stole money and valuables from various members of the audience.

Their attention was conveniently distracted by the puppet show.

After he was sure that no one saw him, Jiminy slipped into the family caravan, unnoticed by the audience.

Later, Jiminy and his parents pour over the items Jiminy acquired.

"Whoa…careful- careful!" Martin chastised after Jiminy turned one of the money bags upside down causing coins to spill on the overturned barrel.

"Don't let those coins roll away" Myra said.

"Nope.. they might- disappear!" Martin said, performing one of his oldest and most favored 'magic tricks'.

Jiminy rolled his eyes, subtly. Wouldn't his parents ever change?

Suddenly Jiminy pulled a cricket cage out of a bag.

"Oh, a cricket!" he exclaimed.

"I love crickets!" he'd never had a pet of his own, aside from the horses, wich were used more for transportation than anything else.

He hoped that in some way this would be a hint of some sort…?

"Crickets are trouble" Myra muttered, instantly crushing Jiminy's hopes.

"Noisy bugs"

"They get to do whatever they want" he insisted. "Hopping from place to place" he'd hoped this burst of knowledge would spark a necessary need…

"They're free" Jiminy said wistfully.

"You're free" Myra said, incensed.

"To do whatever we want" Martin agreed.

"To be who you are" Myra added.

"And you are who you are" Martin said, hoping they were getting through to the foolish, stubborn boy. Raising him hadn't been as easy as they thought, especially when he got certain ideas into his head.

"Well, maybe I don't want to steal… maybe I want to be good" Jiminy argued.

In truth he'd seen what happened to thieves who got caught. They were either locked up, or hanged.

Jiminy gulped. He was only ten, but if he ever grew up and found a really nice girl he liked and married her, what kind of life would that give her, and their family?

How was stealing the best way to run one's life?

"Good is another word for weak" Martin said.

"Let us do the thinking for you" Myra suggested, after all, Mother knows best.

"You are who you are, and there's no changing it. Right?" Martin prodded, more for compliance than correctness.

Jiminy reluctantly agrees, "Right."

"Problem solved." Martin declared as he pulled the coin out of Myra's ear.

Jiminy sighed, determined to find a way out. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea.

Maybe the girl he'd meet was a shape-shifter, or had magic…

She would be healthy, strong, also beautifully dark and mysterious.

Now for her name…

_Crystal?_

_no_

_Emie… short for Emerald?_

_No, too natural… how about_

_Ah! Ruby!_

Jiminy growled as his parents told him to hurry up…

Would he never escape and find True Love?

* * *

Read and Review!


	14. Robin Hood

Cqofegypt does not own Once Upon a Time.

Enjoy!

Read and Review!

* * *

Later that same year

In the snowy peaks of the Forbidden Mountains, lay nestled the 'large estate' of the Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin.

Said Dark One was leading a very beautiful young woman, through the halls of the Dark Castle.

The young woman's name was Belle

The Dark Castle was to be her new home.

"W-where are you taking me?" she asked Rumpelstiltskin nervously as she tried to keep up looking around the large dining hall

Trying to keep back a snicker, Rumpelstiltskin turned to her.

"Let's call it… your room" he said, his high pitched giggle reverberating off of the walls of the castle.

Further down the hall they went, until they reached a stone spiral staircase that led to the dungeon.

Rumpelstiltskin had opened the door with seemingly no effort at all.

"M-my room?!" Belle shrieked. How could he do this to her? He had seemed so…_kind_ when at her home.

**Never judge a book by its cover, my dear…** the voice cackled.

_You wouldn't!_ Rumpelstiltskin hissed

**Watch me!** The Dark One chuckled.

"Well it sounds a lot nicer than dungeon" with that, the imp shoved her into the cell, and locked the door, giggling triumphantly to himself.

Now, where had he put that sheaf of straw?

* * *

As time passed, a certain she wolf was growing more and more impatient.

True she was a wolf female, but, she was in fact, human.

Therefore, the birthing took six months instead of six weeks 1

Hungrily she paced, watching the Hunter as he hunted, Laser beside him.

_Traitor_ she growled. Laser was always softhearted, but she never took him to be soft headed as well.

Then again, in the predicament she was in, she needed some sympathy.

The night she had returned from her rendezvous, her pack surrounded her, reacquainting themselves.

It was Father who said it.

"_You have brought shame upon us all! Not to mention danger! To mate with the Dark One of all man or beast?! How could you be so selfish?! From this point onward you are banished from this pack! Be gone!"_

Never had she wailed so long and mournfully.

To lose her family over him?!

How she longed to tear at her womb with her jaws…

But no… the child must live, then

She thought with a grin.

She would teach her, later to seek revenge.

For now, the pup must fend for itself and find its way into the world….

Just three and a half months to go…

* * *

Belle lay in her prison cell, cold, tired, hungry, scared alone…

The list went on and on…

How in the world was she going to make it for eternity like this?

Having nothing else to do, she cried.

And cried…

And cried

And cried some more…

Until…

The door was suddenly swung open.

"You know, when I brought you here to my home, I was hoping that I wouldn't attract so much attention, dearie" growled the imp.

_Mmph_ Rumpelstiltskin groaned, even he was beginning to feel a headache.

"Well I wouldn't be crying and so cold if you acted more like a gentleman, you… Beast" Belle growled.

Both halted.

**That's it! **The dark one growled.

_Gently… gently…_ Rumple pleaded, more for her sake than his own.

All he wanted was to find Bae, and do it in one piece… no matter what happened to this girl, his chances of finding his son were all that mattered to him…

**Beware, weakling** **that you do not get too close!** The voice hissed in his head.

**You remember what happened last time with Cora, don't you?**

It chuckled as Rumpelstiltskin whimpered to himself.

**And let's not forget about dear Milah**… it chuckled.

Milah had not been his first choice for a bride, but she had been the only single choice back then.

During the beginning of their life together, they were somewhat happy; he did the best he could to provide her with a home of her own and care and protection.

She likewise had offered support in overcoming his ridicule, labeled as son of the village coward.

It was this support that had led to his signing up for the Ogres War.

Milah had blanched when she heard of it. Overcoming his fear of people did not vanquish by putting one's life in mortal danger…

But be that as it may… What was done, was done.

Unfortunately for her though, she had been feeling quite ill, and did not tell her poor misguided husband her secret…

Little did she know he would find out all on his own…

When the captain said his wife was dead, of course it broke his heart.

He had loved her, in his own way, trying desperately to show it; however, his feeble attempts at loving her diminished greatly after returning home from the war.

Wasn't that what she had wanted?

Him, home, Alive?

Apparently not, for even after Bae was born and a youngling of five, Milah would often leave him alone in their hovel by himself, while she went and sought after drink and… pleasures.

He shuddered.

Then came the day when he'd nearly had a heart attack, his neighbor coming to tell him that Milah was gone, kidnapped by pirates.

After he had lost the duel to Captain Killian Jones, his dignity and pride were lost too.

Years passed, and as Bae got older, and his bravery greater, Rumpelstiltskin's fear increased.

He couldn't lose his boy to the Ogres War… he couldn't!

He'd seen the devastation his friend Harrison had suffered, he being the greatest sword master of all the kingdoms!

Bae would not fight in the war just to die.

Rumpelstiltskin would see to that…

But how?

Later, while still on a quest to find his son, Rumpelstiltskin got a tad…sidetracked, if you will.

He loved the power that the knife had infused him with; it eased his pain and suffering over the true loss of Baelfire.

He had made his son a promise… promises were meant to be kept, his father had told him…

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head in disgust. He had been no better than his own father, turning back on the promise he made to his son.

All for what cost? Magic? A knife?

Then he met her…

Cora.

She was a miller's daughter, eloquent, tough, witty, and charming… not to mention beautiful, which at the time was more than he could say for Milah.

She was also poor. As poor as he had once been.

So, with his heart broken, and his mind itching to make a deal...he took the fatal leap and fell in love with her.

As she with him, or so he thought at first…

She had played him like a violin to get what she was after.

What was more, she had turned the tables on him, amending their contract.

In the end, she had won her prince charming, while he got drunk.

Very drunk.

That very night he met the siren that would change his life forever.

* * *

**You see now the reason this chit of a girl must go… your taste in women is pathetic! Think of them: Cold, calculating, vindictive, spiteful witches! What makes you think this one would be any different?**

Rumpelstiltskin viciously shut off the inner evil voice in his head. Surely Belle was different… surely the light he saw in her could take away the dark evil dream away…?

He hadn't meant to scare her as he yelled at her; but he had lost his patience!

That foolhardy little snip had gone and freed a thief… a THIEF in HIS CASTLE!

What's more was the thief had stolen a valuable wand.

The wand meant nothing to the spinner, but the dark one was furious.

So, short of harming the girl, Rumpelstiltskin yelled.

This was HER fault and SHE was going to fix the mess she made!

All the while, Belle was trying to reason with him, to his kind and gentle nature, who surely must be within him…

Of course, that's why she wasn't dead herself…

But there must be a good reason why Robin Hood had taken the wand!

They had reached the fork in the road, and the entrance to Nottingham Forest.

That's when they met _him_.

The sheriff of Nottingham was not only drunk, he was a drunken fool; especially when he tried to make a deal for Belle.

"I'll tell you where Robin Hood is, in exchange for an hour with your wench"

Belle was speechless, turning red by the second. The imp could _feel_ her embarrassment.

Rumpelstiltskin however, was livid. Why even he, who he was without the knife was undeserving of a beautiful, brave, foolish, kind Princess such as Belle!

"How do I say this nicely…" he said, trying not to growl and choke the man with magic.

"She's. not. for. sale"

"Five minutes?" he said, pitifully.

A giggle, then *poof* a puff of black smoke, where the grey tongue rested in his hand.

"I'm assuming you want this back" Rumpelstiltskin grinned.

The man was moaning unable to speak.

"Then tell me where Robin Hood is, or you die where ye stand" growled the imp.

The sheriff relieved to have his tongue back, told him, getting on his horse and riding away.

"Good riddance" Rumpelstiltskin growled.

They soon found Robin Hood waiting for something by a tree.

Rumpelstiltskin readied the bow for the fatal kill.

"You can't do this!" Belle cried.

"I can and I will, dearie…" he flicked his hand and soon, Belle was struggling underneath the ground.

She scowled at her master. All of this was completely unnecessary!

Soon the two noticed a carriage ride up and Robin Hood quickly rush over to the bedridden woman who was coughing.

Belle gasped in surprise. "That woman is sick! That must be why he stole the wand! He needed it to heal her!"

"Must be the woman he stole from the sheriff" he scowled. "No matter… they'll soon find out what happens when you try to steal from Rumpelstiltskin!"

"No!" Belle shrieked, "I was right about him and I'm right about you"

They watched as Robin hood helped the young woman off of the carriage.

"She's pregnant!" Belle urged, realizing that the imp was dangerously close to letting go of the arrow.

"Please…" she said, trying to reason with him…. The good, part of the man who was watching the scene for himself, remembering the vision of Milah holding their son Baelfire so long ago.

Being in the war, he had not witnessed her grow or give birth… he felt a flutter in his stomach…

"You're not the type of man to leave a child fatherless"

He gasped, not daring to look at her. He knew she was right… but…

He let the arrow fly despite Belle's shriek of protest.

Rumpelstiltskin lifted his hand, and Belle stood next to him, confused.

"Go back to the carriage, dearie" he said softly, trying to ignore the sensitive warming of his face. "Our work here is done"

"What happened?" she asked.

"I missed" he muttered.

Belle looked at him with disbelief. "That bow has magic in it… it never misses its target."

"Well, perhaps the magic simply wore…" he turned, not expecting her to be standing in his personal space. He felt a weird flipping in his abdomen. "…off"

He was startled to say the least, just gazing at her like this even for a moment took his breath away.

"You're not who I thought you were. And I'm glad" she smiled.

Then, even before he could come to his senses, belle did something completely unexpected.

She hugged him. Him! Rumpelstiltskin!

"Aren't you coming?" Belle asked, an eyebrow raised as she watched the imp carefully.

The imp smirked, suddenly shy.

_What am I doing?_ He thought. _I have to find my boy…_

He turned, gathering the quiver and the bow, not able to help as a small, genuine smile came to his lips.

* * *

Read and Review More coming soon!


	15. Getting to Know You

Cqofegypt does not own Once Upon a Time.

Enjoy!

Read and Review!

* * *

After they reached the Great Hall, Rumpelstiltskin took a nice long appreciative glance in the girl's direction as he took the quiver from his shoulder, and placed both it and the bow gently on the table.

"So I guess you won't be needing that bow anymore" Belle mused quietly.

"Oh, I don't know…. I suppose I'll hang onto it. Never know when I might need it."

Belle nodded, smiling. "Well, if that is all, good night, Rumpelstiltskin"

Rumple's heart fluttered with a pang as he realized she was leaving.

_What am I doing?_ He thought.

_She swore forever and so far I've so much as shoved her out of the door. _

_Still… as long as she's here I might as well make her stay a bit more comfortable…._

The Dark voice huffed, but said nothing.

"…there is actually one thing…" Rumpelstiltskin said nervously.

Belle turned, her bright blue eyes curious as she smiled, the dim lights of the torches giving her cheeks a rosy glow, illuminating the small dimples in her cheeks.

Rumpelstiltskin felt his cheeks burn as his stomach flipped.

No maiden had ever looked at him that way before.

Perhaps it was time to turn over a new leaf, and make Belle a bit more comfortable…

She would be staying _indefinitely_ after all…

He led her upstairs to the tower of the West Wing.

His workshop was in the East Wing, and Belle was strictly forbidden to enter his workshop, especially when he was working.

"Now, dearie I don't want to see a speck of dust on these books"

Belle looked around in awe. It wasn't huge, but the selection was enormous.

"I understand… I'll make sure to dust them…"

She was caught by surprise at the sound of a low rumble coming from the imp.

Was he… _laughing_ at her?

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled even more at the hurt look the lass was giving him; truly they were a match…

"The books aren't made for dusting only, my dear..."

He gazed at her thoughtfully, as her face turned redder by the second.

Slowly he went closer to her, lifting her chin to meet his gaze.

Her eyes… so blue, so brilliant, even in this dim light…

His eyes… so strange, yet so warm and gentle…

Closer and closer they came together until,

Thwack!

Her hand accidentally shoved one of the books off of the shelf onto the floor, bringing both beauty and beast back to their senses.

"Mm that's what I mean, dearie…." He giggled. "No dusting allowed."

Belle actually giggled at his joke, feeling shy as she caught his eye again.

"Thank you" she whispered, genuine sincerity in her eyes and voice.

"I'll treasure it in my heart… always"

Moved, Rumpelstiltskin reached for her hand, and kissed it gently.

He bowed to her with a grace that he'd never felt before.

She returned his bow with a deep curtsy of her own.

Tonight it was just Rumpelstiltskin and Belle in this moment.

A Beauty and a Beast

Barely even friends, yet both hoped for something more in the time to come…

That night as she finally retired to bed, she walked toward the South hall nearest the kitchen.

Yesterday before she had retired, Rumpelstiltskin had led her up here to the south hall, opening the door.

Stepping inside after the imp as he lit the lantern in the room, Belle gasped.

This room was decorated similarly to her room back home!

How had he known?! She whirled around to face the imp, who was giving her a cheeky smile.

"Now dearie, don't get your hopes up, there's still work to be done. These are your quarters to rest and read as you please."

Belle turned around again, grinning. When she turned to thank him for his thoughtfulness, he was gone.

Tonight, as Belle shut the door behind her, she lit the lamp, turned toward her bed, and gasped.

Upon the cream silk blanket lay the most beautiful sky blue corseted dress she'd ever seen!

Underneath was a white shift with cuff sleeves. A package which she assumed to be hosiery caused her cheeks to heat slightly.

Her foot bumped into two sky blue shoes. It was beautiful!

Beside the ensemble lay a letter with her name in excellent penmanship.

Belle,

I hope you find this dress to your liking and comfort. As for the other, a magician never reveals his secrets. :3 Can't have you working in that ball gown forever, dearie…

Rest well,

R

Belle giggled and blushed some more, placing her ball gown lovingly in the closet drawer, exchanging it for a cotton nightgown.

After placing the gown lovingly on her stool, and gently placing the letter on the bedside table, Belle blew out the candle and made herself comfortable as she slept.

While the princess slept, someone was watching her through the mirror.

So… I've found his weakness after all….


	16. Following Instinct

Cqofegypt does not own Once Upon a Time

Enjoy!

Read and Review!

* * *

Three and a half months later

Ever since the night in the library, a sort of friendship blossomed between the dark imp and the beautiful princess.

Doubtless he would still tease her, just to see her laugh or blush, but no longer was the dark side of him able to control his emotions and feelings.

These new feelings grew even more as the two chatted in the Great Hall.

Rumpelstiltskin was spinning and, secretly, admiring Belle in her new dress. When it became too hard to breathe, he'd turn back to the wheel and spin again…

_Forget… forget… forget…_

Belle watched him for a while, trying to pretend she was working, she really was, but he was just so much more interesting and mysterious.

She wondered why he spun. What was his fascination with straw and gold? How did he make it?

Questions... questions…_ gulp. Steady now…_ If her father's head maid could see her now, she'd have a heart attack!

Trying to keep the nausea at bay and avert her mind from the height of the ladder, Belle addressed her master.

"Why do you spin so much?" she asked. He didn't' answer at first, but his head turned. She knew he'd heard her.

"Sorry… it's um" _easy girl…_ "It's just that you've spun more straw into gold than you could ever spend"

Not having expected her question, he turned, giving thought to his answer.

"I like to watch the wheel" he mused. _Among other things… _"It helps me forget"

Belle was puzzled. "Forget what?"

_Baelfire, the fact I lost him, my broken promise, Milah, the fact I killed her with my own hands, You, this conversation, the fact I'm falling madly in love with you…_

"Well I guess it worked" he giggled then turned.

Belle giggled with him, closing her eyes as she turned. _For goodness' sake don't look down!_

Rumpelstiltskin for his part looked appalled

_What is she…?_

"What _are_ you doing?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

He noticed the muscle tremor in her left arm, holding the rung.

_Shit!_

"Opening these… it's almost spring. You should let some light in" _Do the brave thing and bravery will follow…_

Tug, tug…

Thu-thump, thu-thump.

"What did you do?! Nail them down?!" she asked, looking at him crossly.

"Yes" he said, as if that were the most obvious thing in the world.

_For God's sake Belle, get down! _

Those words never passed his lips.

He watched in horror as Belle leaned over to a farther curtain and tugged.

_Riiip_

GASP

Belle braced herself, but never hit the ground.

She looked up, and noticed not only that Rumpelstiltskin was starting at her as if he'd never seen her before, but he was holding her… in his arms… not letting go…

He seemed stuck in a trance, somehow.

1...2…3…4…5…

"Erm- thank you" Belle smiled sheepishly, cursing herself for her clumsiness.

Coming to his senses, Rumple put her down on her feet, but not as gently as he would have liked.

**I told you this would happen, weakling! I told you she's no good! Get rid of her, now!**

Furiously shaking his head, and telling the voice to shut-the-heck-up, Rumple turned to face Belle as she addressed him.

"I'll um.. put the curtains back up."

Taking a deep breath, Rumple shook his head. "There's no need…" looking at her again, "I'll get used to it"

Belle nodded, smiling and blushing. _Right_…_ stupid-clumsy-little… ugh!_

Rumpelstiltskin walked away, wondering what the heck had just happened.

_She felt so soft and warm in my arms…_ he thought. _I've never felt this way before about anyone!_

Turning his head, he continued on his way, his steps leading him toward his workroom.

This was a moment he'd not soon forget…

* * *

A couple of weeks passed, and both Rumpelstiltskin and Belle weren't as awkward as they had been the day of the accident.

For his part, the imp felt like a new man, despite what he felt, was his hideous skin condition, Rumpelstiltskin was slowly changing for the better.

His dark side still demanded to make deals, but when it came to Belle, Rumpl ehimself was able to draw a barrier, as if to protect the princess from himself.

His dark side would growl and groan, complaining that he was getting worse, and she would do nothing but destroy him, but the imp kept careful watch over himself, taking care to make sure he was away from belle if the knife ever sought to control him in her presence.

One day, while riding out of town on a deal, the imp was marveling over a wheel and some thread, reminding him of his days as a spinner.

Tears came to his eyes as Rumpelstiltskin thought of Bae. It would be his fifteenth year soon… sadly he was no closer to finding Bae than he had been last year.

Suddenly, the imp's attention was drawn to a small bottle of dye. The color was red as blood.

As if on impulse he picked it up and stared at it, having a strange feeling that he needed it for some reason.

"Fancy some dye sir- er… oh… i-i-its you"

The imp stared at the seller, a woman and her young son. The boy looked no older than five, both were skin and bone.

Moved, the imp took the bottle and five sheaves of wool, placing a small sack of coins in the woman's hand.

"Mind you feed your boy well" he said, keeping his voice steady.

The woman's eyes filled with tears. "Bless you sir… bless you"

He attempted to pay extra for the wool, but she waved him off.

Rumple nodded awkwardly and was off.

He hoped he hadn't been seen, but he was wrong. A certain hag had been watching the whole scene, and grinned wickedly.

So… the Dark One did have a heart…

It would be her pleasure to crush it!

Later that day, Rumpelstiltskin was in a bit of a hurry to get home. He was hungry, and part of him was angry that a candle maker had tried to cheat him on a deal.

Unfortunately, the candle maker had insulted his intelligence and Rumple's anger had gotten the best of him turning him into that of his own making...

Onward he rode home to the castle, eager to see Belle, and eager to hear her voice, either chatting happily away, or reading to him from one of her many breaks.

Their friendship had gotten close even within the last couple of weeks, Rumple wondered if he should really tell Belle how he felt, or…not.

He shook his head. She'd never see him as more than a monster; especially after the way he had treated Robin Hood.

He needn't have worried, Belle couldn't have been happier, he realized especially after her surprise last week.

Belle, finding several new gowns on her bed as an early Christmas present, thanked him profusely and had thrown her arms around his neck.

He had nervously returned her embrace, rubbing her back gently. He wasn't used to such sudden affection…

In his study, the day after, Rumple had found something slightly changed. There was a leather bound book on his table, with a bookmark.

He opened the front cover.

To Rumple with Love from Belle. Merry Christmas

Tears came to his eyes as he noticed the colored pages of beautiful artwork.

The bookmark was placed on a picture of a pasture scene with men, a woman, and animals around a small baby.- The Nativity Scene

The book was a bible- his very own. Rumple felt joy and happiness rise in his chest as two tears slid down his cheeks.

He had to go and thank her… personally.

Opening her door, he noticed she was still asleep, having tossed the covers aside during the night. She was shivering.

"Merci Beucoup mon amore" he whispered as he'd snuck into Belle's room, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Rumple smiled as he was reminded of Bae. Gently he placed the blankets over his sleeping love.

Next- spin: forget forget forget.

Rumpelstiltskin blushed, glad to feel the wind in his hair as he rode. It had a calming effect on him.

Maybe someday soon he would give Belle the day off and perhaps they could go riding together…

Perhaps even have a picnic…?

Mmm what he would give for a piping hot meat pie right now.

As his darker side cursed and muttered about his being weak, Rumpelstiltskin lifted his head above the wind, listening.

It was snowing in this region of land, so close to home.

Was that a child's cry?

Nudging the horse on, Rumpelstiltskin rode in the direction of the wail.

**Are you mad? Get back on the horse and go home! There is nothing out here!** It hissed.

_Silence, dearie!_ The spinner snapped.

_There is a child out here without its mother, and I as a father cannot stand by and let it freeze, due to my beastly countenance_!

There to his right on a small mound of snow, was a baby girl with black hair.

She was naked, alone, and near blue with cold, screaming and wailing her lungs out.

Heartbroken, Rumpelstiltskin knelt, gathering the child to his breast; in doing so, the small wet cloth around her sizzled like electricity.

Rumpelstiltskin was surprised. There was magic in the child's blood?

Doing his best to wrap her in the warmth of his cloak, he got on his horse and rode the rest of the way to the Dark Castle.

He had to get home!

* * *

More to come soon!

Read and Review!


	17. Ruby

cqofegypt does not own Once Upon a Time

If you have any questions please feel free to ask.

Enjoy!

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin was late...very late...

After a long, tiring day of chores, a few months after his brave release of Robin Hood, and about two weeks after he saved her life, Belle sat up reading the Scarlet Letter by Nathaniel Hawthorne.

The book was about a woman who gets pregnant by another man though her husband has returned, demanding to know the identity of the child's father.

As punishment, instead of hanging, Hester Prynne was forced to wear a scarlet letter A on her bosom for all to see...

Belle's mind wandered to her master and pondered that he, like Hester was forced into isolation, feared, mistrusted, and unlike Hester, he was poorly misjudged.

The girl turned as the castle doors swung open, flurries of snow following him as he "shut" the door.

Belle rushed to him, arms outstretched to take his cloak, when he shook his head vehemently.

"No" he barked, bringing forth his arms to her view.

In Rumpelstiltskin's arms lay a small bundle with a tiny pink face and a tuft of dark brown, almost black hair. Belle squeaked.

"Ooooh! What an absolute darling you are! Hello…!"

She gently took the baby in her arms being careful to support...

Belle turned to Rumpelstiltskin "Is it a boy, or a girl?"

Rumple, shaking himself from Dreamland and from dreams involving Belle for little ones, alerted himself to her question.

"Mm? ah a girl... I-I found her, in the snow..." the imp clenched his fists and jaw in anger.

Belle noticed his normally amber brown eyes were turning a dark brown... he was furious.

Nervously shielding the baby to her chest, Belle looked at Rumple concerned.

"Rumpelstiltskin, are you alright?"

Shaking off his thoughts, the imp shook his hand on his way to his work room.

"It doesn't do to fret, dearie... especially about me..." he let out a good natured, yet nervous giggle.

_Escape! Escape!_

Trying to catch his attention before he disappeared entirely, Belle opened her mouth to say something...but Rumpelstiltskin was already gone...

She turned to the child, whose eyes were starting to open.

They weren't amber, but a light spring green. Belle chuckled as the baby cooed up at her.

"well hello, there... I'm Belle... and I think you and I are going to be great friends..."

* * *

As Belle cared for the infant downstairs, Rumpelstiltskin paced in his workroom.

How dare that monster leave her infant daughter all alone in the cold!

what was worse, he realized, was that he had sensed magic within the child...

A simple plasma match...

He shuddered an hour later.

The infant Belle was caring for downstairs, was Rumpelstiltskin's daughter...

He blanched as he remembered that night...

he had been drunk and mourning terribly the loss of his wife, Milah, when a tall dark woman approached him.

She'd offered to take his pain away for one night of pleasure...

he shuddered now, goose flesh appearing under his scales.

That night was one both sides of him chose to forget...

Too bad he didn't have his spinning wheel up here.

forget...forget...forget...

Until he remembered. his predator had been the she-wolf from long ago...

_Why… how…Gaaaaaaaaaah!_ Thinking like the spinner he had been, the imp was starting to panic….

He had made a child…. With a werewolf?!

_This can't be happening!_ He thought, frustrated, yet still in a sensible mind not to destroy his workroom.

Belle had enough to worry about now, with a young infant… her workload had just doubled, thanks to him.

Wiping his hands over his face, Rumple wasn't sure what to do. Then realized he couldn't hide from his daughter forever… it was time.

* * *

Five minutes passed and he didn't move.

He'd planned to get some work done, with the exception that his stomach was grumbling...ah well, best see that his maid and the wee one weren't getting into any trouble...

As the imp made his way downstairs, meat and potato stew were already hot on the table.

He took a taste...and beamed inwardly. He was glad he'd left notes for the spinsters' spicings within easy reach... it tasted just like home...

The dark part of him growled: **get on with it and be off with the girl before she causes any real trouble!**

Belle entered the room looking frazzled, the youngling wailing her head off.

"Shhhh…It's alright, darling… shhh" belle tried coddling the child but that didn't work.

Rumple, feeling guilty and sympathetic, if only for a moment, reached out his arms for the baby girl.

Smiling gratefully, Belle handed the girl to him. instantly the child ceased crying.

Belle looked at the imp in shock.

"How did you do that?" she asked

"Magic touch I guess..." he quipped, though part of him truly meant it...

"The only way I know crying children cease is to be held by their parents..." Belle eyed him curiously.

Feeling his face heat, and wanting to deny the truth for a bit longer, he turned the tables on his maid.

"Ahhh... is that why it took you so long to cease your histrionics in the dungeon, dearie? I never guessed my maid was a daddy's girl" he teased.

Belle squinted at him. "Humph!" she smirked. Rumple stared down at the baby.

"I guess that makes two of us" she said, motioning to the sleeping baby, now nestled in the crook of Rumple's arm.

_Just a wee simple misunderstanding…_ he pleaded. But knew, this child was his. The blood strands proved it.

"I think she likes you" Belle said suddenly.

Rumple turned to Belle, wishing she were anywhere but there at the moment.

"Does she now? I never would have _guessed_!" deadpanned the imp.

Squinting again, Belle turned toward the kitchen, leaving Rumple alone with the little one.

He'd wanted to plead with her not to leave, but she returned shortly...with a glass nursing bottle it seemed.

"What is that for?" Rumple asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

Belle gaped then blushed. "I-i have nothing to give..."

Rumple eyed the interesting shade of red coloring Belle's face...she looked as red as a ruby, yet as graceful and dignified as a queen.

_**Silence!**_ he heard the inner voice, but chose to ignore it...

"...I must feed her artificially." Belle continued as she poured some warm goats milk in the bottle, screwing on the rubber nibble.

Rumple cocked his head at this notion. when he had been a spinner, and Bae was still a babe, Milah had fed him until he was old enough to eat on his own.

As things stood now, he'd never expected certain changes, and the necessary accommodations, but willingly conceded.

When Belle was settled on the chair opposite his at the dining room table, Rumple wondered if it were a bit uncomfortable for her.

A spark neared her leg, and Belle marveled as the chair raised and tilted as she rocked.

"Belle, are you hungry?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, surprised as she to have asked the question.

She shook her head, smiling.

"No, Master... I already ate."

Rumpelstiltskin disapproved of the title. His dark side had set that rule when she came to the dark castle.

He clicked his tongue at her.

"No need for formalities, my dear... from here forth you shall call me by my given name." he smiled slightly, embarrassed.

"And what is that, may I ask? Belle grinned "…your _eminence_?"

Rumple frowned, shaking his head; Belle giggled.

"Very well...as you wish, Rumpelstiltskin. By the way...what shall we call her?"

Belle motioned to the baby.

Suddenly a memory flitted across the imp's mind.

* * *

"What is your name, dearie?" the imp grinned lazily and kissed his amour.

She scowled in disgust.

"And why would you want to know that?"

He shrugged, wishing he had his tankard of ale still. They weren't allowed to bring ale to bed. Pity.

"Well, if you wanted to call upon me for a deal again..." he smirked and winked.

The woman rolled her eyes and scowled again. This was not what she had expected…

"Anita" she growled.

"Aaah...Anita what? surely a siren must have a surname." The imp giggled, his nails getting tangled in her hair.

Anita's eyes flashed gold a moment in anger and contemplated smacking him...

No. she was here to enjoy herself...

"Lucas...my name is Anita Lucas she hissed before she pounced..."

* * *

"Lucas..." Rumple murmured, feeling ill all over again...

He was thinking now, jumbling thoughts, ideas, a name fit for a queen, much less an imp's daughter...

It had to be perfect, since neither of her parents were…

Pure, beautiful, with eyes that could break a man's heart… the beautiful green jewels that were just beginning to awaken…

Her mouth turned into an O as she cooed up at him.

Rumple smiled as he stroked her cheek with his right finger.

Belles face turning red...she was becoming more and more priceless to him...a treasure...

If only his previous thoughts weren't so out of reach...

In his mind, they could marry... belle would be queen... well, sort of...

Rumpelstiltskin looked at his daughter again.

Both of her birthrights were stirring in her blood... he could train her in one... train her for good, as he himself had hoped to do for Bae, her older brother...

He could do nothing about the other, but perhaps with enough thread, a little magic, and all of his protection...and... love, for he couldn't deny he loved the tiny little girl, with the face of an angel, and eyes shone green...

Someday, she would find her True Love... but until then, and even after, the imp would always be there to guard her and protect her as much as he could.

"Ruby" he whispered hoarsely. Belle realized without him saying it. This was his daughter.

She didn't want to know how, or why… they would move on into the future, together.

"Her name is Ruby Elizabeth Lucas" Belle put a hand to her cheek. "Ruby is a beautiful name" she murmured, nodding.

Belle's eyes misted as her master Rumpelstiltskin, Dark One of all the land, kissed the cheek of his infant daughter

Ruby Elizabeth Lucas...

Perhaps he wasn't such a beast after all...

* * *

More to come soon...


	18. Heroes and Villains

I own nothing. Slight cursing in chapter. Read and Review!

Forbidden Mountain

Ruby 12

For twelve long years since her arrival, Ruby Elizabeth Lucas, daughter of the Dark One Rumpelstiltskin, had been treated like a princess.

At least she felt like one in the company of her surrogate mother, Princess Belle of Avonlea.

For years there had been stories, games, chores when she was old enough, and always a kind word and comfort when Ruby hurt herself, or felt upset.

Belle, Princess turned maid to Rumpelstiltskin, knew that his daughter wasn't hers, but every moment each time she spent with Ruby, made their bond of love grow as if they were truly mother and daughter.

Rumpelstiltskin, the darker side of him wanted nothing to do with either child...

However, his softer, fatherly side warmed each time he secretly watched Belle with Ruby.

Never had he dreamed that she would take to ostensible, instant motherhood as she had, least of all to his own daughter.

Though care for Ruby had taken most of her concentration added to that of her additional chores when Ruby first arrived, Rumpel had subtly made changes to Belle's chore load, lightening it as much as he could without her notice...at least, at first.

It hadn't taken long for Belle to catch on what her master had done for her; she had said nothing, and though it was appreciated, she continued on with her chores never once complaining.

This action had startled Rumpel, along with the fact that though not entirely spotless by the end of that third week, the Dark castle was no doubt cleaner than it had ever been...

* * *

Three years after Ruby's arrival

Rumpel had shaken his head when he'd found Belle asleep on the pantry floor, no doubt worn out by all her hard effort.

This did not go unnoticed. Even the voice seemed impressed by the imp's maid's efforts.

Rumpel gently lifted Belle into his arms, just as light as she had been when she fell, he frowned.

"You're going to make yourself sick, dearie..." he murmured softly into her hair, breathing in her scent...

Somehow he managed to keep his sanity intact carrying her to her room and placing her on the bed.

Rumpel was entranced by Belle's beauty, and longed to hold her closely...intimately...

Rumpel shook his head, covered her over, and nearly ran out of the room.

In the evenings when he returned from his deals, the use of magic wore the voice out. During these times, Rumpel was a free man to do as he pleased...

No... downstairs... must get downstairs...

Away from complicated emotions and thoughts of heated passion...

No... downstairs to Ruby...

Downstairs to innocence, laughter, and love... just the two of them...

In times like these the imp held his daughter Ruby close, loving her beauty, innocence, and curiosity...

"You're just like your mother, dearie." he giggled shamelessly feeling no fear as he wished once again, that Belle was his forever...

* * *

It was around this time, when Ruby was about three years old, Rumpelstiltskin while out on a deal had caught the eye of a young maiden from the distant land of Oz.

Her name was Zelena, and she too was well known in the ways of magic.

Unbeknownst to Belle, Rumpelstiltskin had another young maiden in his tutelage, Zelena's half sister, Regina.

Due to the insistent nagging of the voice, Rumpelstiltskin continued on with a quest he had started to find his son Baelfire, Ruby's brother.

To do this, he had created a curse that involved Regina, and the future child of a princess called Snow White.

Zelena her sister, was not pleased with this. She was also Cora's daughter... she should be the one to cast the curse... not her halfwitted sister!

When Rumpelstiltskin and Zelena met for the first time, he knew she was going to be trouble.

**You don't say?!** the voice scoffed.

To get her out of his hair, and his line of sight, Rumpel challenged her to make a meat pie, knowing full well it wouldn't be as good as Belle's.

Zelena had returned, desperate to win his approval, offering him a pipping hot meat pie fresh from the oven.

Partly because he was famished, and partly because he was curious, he took a small bite... and immediately wretched.

"Something wrong?" Zelena asked, worried.

_Oh God! I'm going to die if I eat another bite!_

**Calm yourself! it can't be all that bad!**

Inside his head, the two faced each other, Rumpel the imp, and the voice as looming foreboding figure with a dangerous smirk. Rumpel had a wanna bet? scowl on his face.

Again, the imp ate another bite, and wretched again.

**WHAT THE DEVIL DID SHE DO?!**

_I Don't Know!_

**THIS TASTES LIKE SHIT!**

_Don't you think I know that?! I had to eat it first!_

Zelena, desperate for an answer from her idol, sulked desperately.

"Well?!" she cried.

"I-it's um... crunchy..." he started, desperately wishing he knew how Belle would handle the situation.

"Yes...?" Zelena prodded.

"Uh, dearie... when you made this, what um... _part_ of the heifer did you use?"

Two servants listened, while a cook stood behind them.

"Oh, I have _got_ to hear this..." the cook muttered.

The maid put her hand over her mouth, trying not to giggle.

"Well... I...um. you see...I couldn't exactly hurt the poor creature, so I just used its mud instead"

The maid snorted in laughter, leaning against the butler, who was done for.

"No you didn't" gasped the cook. She turned to the laughing couple on the floor. "I know you didn't feed him flam' Shiite"

The butler hooted, and the maid erupted into more giggles.

"You did... what?" The imp hissed, having heard the cook glared lethally at Zelena.

"I didn't mean to!" Zelena cried. "I can do better...I-I promise!"

**_No!_**

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head.

"W-what?" Zelena cried. "B-but you're the only one who can teach me!"

_How to cook?_ he thought with a sneer.

"Nope, dearie...sorry no can do!"

"P-please! oh, please! I'll do anything! I'll even be your maid for all eternity!"

_HA!_ the imp thought.

"Sorry, that position's taken... I already have a maid...she doubles as a babysitter..."

Just then, Zelena erupted in a rage, and her skin...began to turn green...

Was she...green with envy...?

Was she jealous of Belle?

No...impossible!

But, just to be sure, he'd take special precautions to safeguard the nursery and Belle's room, just in case...

"I will cast your curse, Rumpelstiltskin... even if I have to destroy your daughter to do it!"

The imp held back the urge to bite her head off...

"No you won't, dearie...especially with an attitude like that..."

"But, why not?" Zelena whined.

Rumpel winced, praying for patience. he couldn't stand whiners, and had to break his daughter of the habit as soon as she'd started.

"Because in order to enact the curse, you have to destroy..." he paused for dramatic effect.

"the thing you love most" he winked.

Zelena nodded. "Alright, I can do that..."

He shook his head. Was she really that dense?

**Yes** the voice hissed. Rumpel ignored it.

"No you can't dearie, because you see...the thing you love most... is me" he said, pointing to himself.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself" Zelena groused, furious she'd been found out.

"It's nothing to fret about..." he said, attempting to leave a gentleman, "I have that effect on women" his mind wandering to a certain maid, at home with his daughter...

As if she could tell that's what he was thinking, Zelena screamed, wanting to attack him, but he disappeared, back to the comfort of his "loving wife and child".

Aye, he wished!

He never knew, he'd placed Belle and Ruby in more danger than he'd ever realized...

* * *

Regina growled as she tried again what her teacher Rumpelstiltskin hat taught her, flick her wrist before lighting the torch.

In the next second, it was lit.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" she asked.

"Nope, but someone just as good as he is, and even better than you" Regina gasped and turned noticing a girl with red hair and blue eyes she'd never seen before...

"Who are you?" Regina asked, suspiciously.

"Who I am doesn't matter" Zelena smirked. "What I have to tell you does, so listen up, dearie..."

* * *

Nine years later...

In the dim shadowed light in the Great Hall of the Dark Castle, twelve year old Ruby could tell there was something afoot between her Papa and the girl she lovingly referred to as "Mama Belle".

Just now, Papa had asked Mama where his scarlet cloak was, while staring at her and fidgeting as if he had ants in his trousers.

Belle smiled, and without looking up from her mending, told the imp to find his cloak on the stand where it always was.

While watching them, Ruby tried not to giggle as she wondered what it was that made Papa so giddy or nervous whenever Mama went to town then came back... it was almost as if he was in...

Ruby grinned the most impish, mischievous, naughty grin she'd ever grinned.

If he wasn't sure she was up to something, Rumpelstiltskin would have been proud.

_Papa's in love with Mama Belle! Now all I have to do is just help them along... and we'll live happily..._

"What are you up to, dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin snapped at Ruby impatiently, displeased with the tone Belle had used.

Ruby gulped... Papa was not in a good mood

She shook her head and returned her attention to the homemade dolls Belle had made for her when she was younger.

Of course she knew Papa loved her, but Ruby wasn't sure he liked her anymore.

They used to play games like grand adventure on the grounds. papa would be the fierce beast, and belle, when she wasn't doing chores, would play the damsel in distress.

Ruby was given a wooden sword hand crafted by Rumpelstiltskin, that belonged to her brother, Bae, which she used to "protect" Belle and "duel" her father.

Staying in front of Belle while at the same time dueling her father caused a lot of giggles from both "little imps" and laughter from Belle as Ruby would end up tripping over her and causing Rumpelstiltskin to trip.

The fun would end by the two bowing to each other, and rumple kissing her cheek after she kissed his.

Rumple would then turn to Belle, offer his hand for her to get up, and kiss hers when she was on her feet, causing them both to blush and look away...

Ruby had a feeling she knew what was wrong with Rumpelstiltskin.

She heard Mama and Papa arguing the other day and learned that yesterday had been her brother Baelfire's birthday.

Ruby wished she could help her papa feel better, by bringing Bae back.

Ruby didn't know him, but she did wish he were here...for Papa's sake.

Maybe she could go on an adventure of her own and bring Bae back...?

For now though, she was content on playing hide and seek with Belle, who was sent by Rumpelstiltskin to hang out the wash to dry. Mama Belle was not in a good mood, but Ruby decided she'd try anyway.

"Mama Belle, can we play hide and seek?"

Belle smiled at the little girl, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Little One, not today... your papa needs his clothing." The girl sent a glare over her shoulder at the castle, causing Ruby to giggle. Belle thought of something as Ruby's giggles ceased.

"Ruby, your birthday is in a few weeks... have you given any thought to what you want?"

Ruby's face fell for a moment. Papa had always said that when she turned thirteen, she'd have to leave him, but he never said why. She wondered if it was the same reason he seemed not to like her anymore...

"Mmm...not really" she said, biting her lip, not wanting to hurt her mother's feelings.

_I wish I could stay here with you and my Papa..._

Belle looked at Ruby with concern, until the little girl suddenly giggled and ran off.

"Ruby? Try not to wander off, dear... stay where I can see you... Ruby!"

Belle, frantic to find her young charge, ran off in the direction she thought Ruby took.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin was nearly finished putting the finishing touches on his daughter's cloak; a beautiful blood red cloak and hood, if he dare say so himself.

He was thankful that after that scare with Zelena nine years before, nothing tragic had happened. She was probably just misguided young lass who bore a hideous resentment toward her sister, and in turn transferred that hate and malice into an incessant feeling of devotion towards him.

Rumpel was relieved that except for grousing from the voice, no harm had come to his dear ones.

He was just about to call the girls in for lunch, his treat, when suddenly he heard something he'd never expected.

_I wish I could stay here with you and my Papa..._

Rumpel was lost for words... what did Ruby mean by that?

He looked into the glass mirror, that lay near the gauntlet of Camelot, a worthless piece of armory. Ever since Belle came he had been meaning to dispose of it, yet the dark essence within the knife, never let him touch the item.

He watched the girls from the mirror, touched by Belle's care of the girl.

_Surely Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't just send her away...perhaps we can create something for her memories, like a memory chest..._

Rumple never caught his maid's last thought; he could feel trepidation rising in his veins as he listened for the sounds of Belle's and Ruby's laughter...

Looking at the mirror again, the imp swallowed the growing lump in his throat, the worry rising in his chest of memories when he couldn't find Bae. Unlike his son, both Rumpelstiltskin's maid and daughter were defenseless against enemies.

Belle and Ruby were gone...

* * *

Belle took after Ruby, thinking she could hear a dog barking in the distance.

As Belle followed Ruby into the darkness of the misty wood, she never realized how much danger lay ahead...

"Well, well, well, what have we here? if it isn't Rumpelstiltskin's little wench and brat!"

Both young women gasped, as they noticed three women coming toward them, evil smirks on their faces.

One looked like a dragon, one looked like a squid, and the last was dressed in black and white from head to foot.

Ruby hid her face in Belle's cloak. Belle had read her stories about these women, and each of them gave her nightmares.

Belle, putting on a brave face, pulling Ruby behind her.

"Whatever you want, you'll take from me." she said. "Leave the child out of this."

Ruby looked up at Belle. The princess' face hardened into resolve.

_Do the brave thing and bravery will follow..._

"Oh how utterly noble of you!" the dragon lady taunted.

"You'd willingly sacrifice your pitiful life for the spawn of the Dark One?!"

Maleficent cackled.

"You seem more love sick than I thought!"

Ruby looked at Belle who gulped slightly, but her facial expression never changed.

"I would" stated Belle, no fear in her voice...

"Fine." Maleficent smirked. "Ursula... you know what to do..."

Suddenly Ruby screamed as two tentacles shot forward, one grabbing Belle, the other smacking Ruby, shoving her away from Belle.

"No! Mama!" she cried, as the slick slimy appendage prevented her from running to Belle's aid.

"Ruby! Get out of here! Augh!"

The arm around Belle was squeezing tightly.

"I won't leave you!" Ruby cried, trying again unsuccessfully to get to her mother.

"Aww, how sweet!" Ursula crooned. "I hate sweet!" she squeezed harder...

Belle gasped in pain.

"RUBY! GET OUT OF HERE, NOW! Grrr!"

The look in her eyes was full of fury and pained. Ruby nodded and ran back to the castle, back to her father for help.

"It's too bad she ran without knowing what we wanted... ah well," grinned Maleficent

"Cruella?"

The black and silver haired woman smirked as she unleashed her two deadly Dalmatians.

"NOO!" Belle screamed, fighting against the restraint.

"Keep still, wench we've still got plans for you..." Maleficent smirked.

* * *

Ruby gasped as she heard barking and snarling behind her. she was nearly home, but one and then the other of the Dalmatians blocked her path.

Ruby felt her eyes was odd... they'd never done that before...

Then without even realizing it, she blacked out and fell asleep...

Ruby woke up what seemed a few minutes later on her bed, her father Rumpelstiltskin cooling her head tenderly with a cloth.

"Mmm...papa" she studied his face. He looked pale, concerned, and grim. She wondered why...

"Shhh hush child and sleep. you need your rest." there was no giggle in his voice, it was just oddly gentle and tender...

"b-but Mama...sh-she's..." Ruby struggled under the blankets, trying to get up.

Then as if by magic the child fell asleep peacefully, and Rumpel kissed her forehead.

Closing his daughter's bedroom door, the imp started toward his workroom and shook his head. Tonight was proof that he could no longer physically care for her.

He shook his head in disgust.

So much blood...

Before dawn tomorrow, she would have to leave.

He had tracked down her mother's relatives and found that Anita's mother the Widow Lucas was still alive.

As much as it broke his heart to do so, a sleeping herb was not all he had given his daughter; he had also placed an amnesiac draft in her tea, strong enough to forget him and her life here...

It was safer that way...

Speaking of which... where was Belle?

* * *

When they returned to the Dark Castle, Rumpelstiltskin moved quickly away from Belle, his sensitivity to her nearness at its peak.

Belle stood in the Great Hall, a confused expression on her face watching as Rumpelstiltskin paced the room erratically.

After what he'd said to her about him being the only one allowed to crush her heart, was it true that he cared about her?

Or had he been correct the first time in saying he did not care about her?

She had no idea of the inner argument that was taking place.

**What the hell were you thinking you pitiful excuse for scum?! do you realize you gave up the most priceless powerful object in all the realms?!**

_My daughter Ruby is priceless! Belle... is priceless! those two aside from my son are the most important things I have in this world!_

the voice scoffed.

**a wench and a bitch priceless.**

Belle jumped at the sound of the imp snarling.

_How dare you say that about them?!_

**Tell me spinner, do you want your son back or not?**

Rumple's voice caught in his throat.

The voice caught this and grinned. Hesitation was a big tell...

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. In jumping through that portal, Bae had made his choice...

_I would give almost anything to see my boy again..._

**For the greater good, sacrifices must be made...**

_Sacrifices?_ asked the imp nervously. _What are you going to do?_

**Watch and learn...** it hissed as the Dark One's pacing ceased and he turned to the gauntlet of Camelot with a smirk.

Yes power was indeed everything...

"Why did you do that?" Belle asked nervously. Not noticing, nor realizing the Dark One had returned to retrieve that which he loved most...

Rumpelstiltskin turned to Belle confused, having forgotten she was standing there.

"Do what?" he snapped.

"S-save my life..." she stammered.

Rumpelstiltskin glared at her, his mouth twisting into a dreadful grin... slowly, he approached her.

"You think that I could..._**care** _for you, dearie?" Gesturing grandly, he continued to walk around her, as he had paced her father's palace so long ago...

"That- somehow... someway... I was the _answer_ to your prayers... to _whisk_ you away from that weed...er...your fiancé?

At this Belle grew suspicious; she had often wondered whom had been at the door the day of the accident...

_Who was that? she asked curiously._

_Rumpelstiltskin turned to her, his newly acquired 'rose' in his hand._

_Just an old woman selling flowers... he winked, looking at the rose._

_He looked at her, then proffered it to her._

_Here, if you'll have it..._

_Belle, touched he would grant her a gift so beautiful, smelled the rose...it's delicate fragrance tickling her nose._

_Thank you she said with a curtsy._

_He in turn gave her an extravagant bow, which she giggled._

_Rumpelstiltskin had clapped his hands in success as he watched the girl walk away..._

At her questioning gaze, Rumpelstiltskin kept his head down...the part of him that did care for her flushed deeply in shame.

Still, she kept her distance, which both pleased and hurt the imp.

"I-i..."

"you what?" the Dark One roared as the maid and spinner winced. "You thought you could change the heart of a **_beast_**? That I would come to admit that I _**love** _you?!"

The Dark One spat the word out as if it disgusted him.

Belle's telling grimace was all that he needed to know...the good part of him was hopeful...

The other part was losing control...with love came loss of great and wonderful power!

This romance would have to be nipped in the bud...

Belle would have to go...

He would have to disarm her...

But how?

* * *

As he sent her away to fetch supper, Belle tried to reason within herself what was going on... was it her, or had something evil taken over her beloved master?

Belle blushed at her thoughts. Her and Rumpelstiltskin, in love?

It was a preposterous idea...absurd!

And yet, with the surge of her heart, it made sense...

Could she love him, even with as rude and crass as he had been to her just now?

There had been moments over the last near fourteen years she had been here, where he had been rude and near violent over not getting his way.

Yet he had always restrained from hurting her. She wondered if that were on behalf of the man... the spinner.

She thought again.

Could the spinner turned imp be falling in love with her?

It would indeed explain things: his gentility and kindness to her, that moment years ago when he had caught her safely in his surprisingly strong arms and holding her for so long, the rose he had given her still so red and vibrant placed upon the dining hall table.

Did he love her? Did she love him?

As her mouth turned into a smile, Belle realized, yes she did love Rumpelstiltskin.

She would prove to him just how much they did love each other, even if it took magic of true love to do so...

* * *

Before dawn the next morning, Rumpelstiltskin sneaked into Belle's room and placed a light sleeping draft over her.

She sighed and rolled over, smiling. Rumpel wondered why. _I'm so sorry my dear_ he thought, near tears.

**Come, there is work to be done**

Rumpelstiltskin walked into Ruby's room, while she was still asleep.

Rumpel picked her up along with her cloak and magicked them a mile from her grandmothers cottage, next to the well.

"Ruby. Wake up, child."

Ruby awoke cold, tired, and frightened. She did not know where she was, or whom the man looming over her was.

"Who are you?" she croaked. She knew that she wasn't where she was supposed to be... she felt that there was something important she was supposed to do...

Rumpelstiltskin grinned maniacally "My name, dearie, is Rumpelstiltskin" he said slowly without warmth, love or feeling.

Next to the well surrounded by snow, the imp's face seemed pale and icy. His eyes seemed dead.

Ruby screamed and ran to the cottage.

_What have you done?!_ the spinner yelled.

**Making things less painful, weakling... get used to it!** the voice snapped.

_Not another word out of you!_ the imp commanded. _Do you hear me? **Not**. **One**. **Word**!_

For once the voice was silent.

Rumpelstiltskin, feeling his emotions rise to the surface, shook his head and trudged on after his daughter.

He walked carefully after Ruby, who was now safely in the arms of her grandmother, weeping.

The elderly matron turned to the girl. "Go inside girl. There's breakfast on the table there." Ruby nodded, rushing inside, not once looking back at Rumpelstiltskin.

That made the imp feel even worse. He cleared his throat as he turned to Widow Lucas.

Lois noticed that the stranger was cloaked, and had a vermilion hooded cloak in his scaly sharp talons.

"Who are you?" she asked and shivered.

"I am but a humble wizard come to offer you this bright red cloak. it repels wolves, you know..."

Lois nodded. It would be good for her granddaughter to have a cloak now that she was of age..."Go on..."

Rumpelstiltskin threw off his hood... and giggled.

Lois stiffened. What had _her_ granddaughter been doing in the company of the Dark One? Unless...

"yes" he hissed his natural voice strengthening.

"She does not know me, hence her display a moment ago. For all she knows, her mother and I are dead, killed by hunters at her birth."

Lois nodded, noticing a tenderness and sadness in his eyes.

Legend had it that the Dark One, once a spinner, had a wife who resembled Widow Lucas' daughter.

Perhaps a night of too much ale, while Anita was out on the prowl...?

Widow Lucas shivered.

"And if she desires to know?" she asked.

"She will find me." he said, replacing his hood.

Lois watched in unbelievable sympathy as the imp stroked the cloak tenderly.

"Today is her birthday" he murmured idly.

Lois nodded taking note.

Tearing his eyes from the cloak, Rumpelstiltskin turned to the old woman.

"I hate to depart from her. Truly she has made our lives all the brighter" Lois noticed the glassy stare of unshed tears as one coursed its way down the imp's cheek.

She wondered what he meant by 'our lives' but chose not to ask.

"I give this to you as her birthday present" the imp croaked. Lois felt a lump forming. First the spinner lost his son, became the Dark One to find him, and now he loses his daughter...

"One of the finest I've ever spun." he whispered.

It took great effort on his part to release his hold, but finally he did and stood back, clearing his throat.

"Remember, dearie, during the full moon of the wolf, she is never to take it off..."

"Results...could be..." he sighed remembering the dead Dalmatians, blood everywhere. Not just killed, but torn apart...

"Catastrophic." he shivered.

Lois knew. It had begun. This was why Ruby was here... not because he wanted to, but because he had no idea of how to tame her, to help her...

He knew Widow Lucas could... perhaps he had always known, and yet couldn't bear to part with his daughter...

"Farewell dearie," he bowed and walked away.

Lois looked after the man who had both sired and cared for her granddaughter for the last thirteen years as he walked back to the Dark Castle.

What she did not witness were the tears that spilled over, evidence of his broken heart...

* * *

Belle woke up early ready for the morning when she headed to Ruby's room.

"Ruby! Ruby dear, it's Belle...are you up yet?"

Fully expecting her young charge to be perhaps buried in her covers, Belle smiled and opened the door.

"Come on, sleepyhead, you can't sleep the day away... besides, who's going to help me with breakfast..."

Belle gasped, dropping Ruby's morning tea tray, glass shattering, and tea spilling everywhere.

"RUBY!"

it was mid afternoon when Rumpelstiltskin returned to the Misty Mountain.

**Took you long enough... you could have magicked your way back to the castle**

_Silence_ Rumpel growled.

**Hurry along we have deals to make!**

_I really don't need to do ANYTHING right now you worthless piece of shit, so shut up!_

A moment passed.

**You know, she's going to blame you for this whole thing. You got rid of the one thing that truly meant something to her.**

The imp sank to his knees. the Dark One was right. Belle would never forgive him for taking Ruby away; her, **_their_ **little girl.

For the past thirteen years the three of them had been a family; and Belle didn't even get to wish Ruby a happy birthday.

He closed his mind off for a moment.

What would happen if Belle forgave him and gave him another chance? Could he kiss her? If they kissed would that rid him of the evil monster that tore his life apart and was responsible for his maid's impending broken heart?

Dreading what awaited him, Rumpelstiltskin magicked his way into the dining hall, where Belle was finishing her morning tea.

When she saw him she sighed and shook her head. "Breakfast is ready, Rumpelstiltskin. But um-"

The imp could feel the burning of his own tears as he watched Belle's shoulders heave.

"R-Ruby is gone!" Belle sank to her knees, and sobbed, not caring how she looked. Her baby was gone, and she'd never see her again.

**Don't**

_Shut it!_

Rumpelstiltskin went behind Belle, and placed a hand on her shoulder as she continued to weep.

"Belle... I'm so very sorry..."

Turning, the girl snuggled her head into his chest, tears streaming down her face.

Rumpel was right. She was heartbroken.

He hadn't been expecting it, but he wrapped his arms around her tenderly, lightly kissing her hair and doing his best to calm her down, letting his own heart break quietly.

_Now do you see what you've done? Do you see what heartbreak your lust for power has caused?_

The voice who had taunted Rumpelstiltskin ever since he took the knife, in the next moment took the form of a man dressed in silk and leather. his hair was straight and brownish grey, his mouth crooked and evil looking, his eyes, dark grey, scowling at the couple crying on the floor.

it was pitiful and disgusting.

"Mine or yours, Rumpelstiltskin," he hissed with an evil grin. "Mine, or yours?"

Belle had to go. They were running out of time...

* * *

R&amp;R! More coming soon!


	19. Broken Hearts

cqofegypt does not own OUAT or any characters.

Broken Hearts

When they returned to the Dark Castle, Rumpelstiltskin moved quickly away from Belle, his sensitivity to her nearness at its peak.

Belle stood in the Great Hall, a confused expression on her face watching as Rumpelstiltskin paced the room erratically.

After what he'd said to her about him being the only one allowed to crush her heart, was it true that he cared about her?

Or had he been correct the first time in saying he did not care about her?

She had no idea of the inner argument that was taking place.

**What the hell were you thinking you pitiful excuse for scum?! Do you realize you gave up the most priceless powerful object in all the realms?!**

_My daughter Ruby is priceless! Belle… is priceless! those two aside from my son are the most important things I have in this world!_

The voice scoffed.

**A wench and a bitch priceless.**

Belle jumped at the sound of the imp snarling.

_How dare you say that about them?!_

**Tell me spinner, do you want your son back or not?**

Rumple's voice caught in his throat.

The voice caught this and grinned. Hesitation was a big tell…

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. In jumping through that portal, Bae had made his choice…

_I would give almost anything to see my boy again._

**For the greater good, sacrifices must be made…**

_Sacrifices? _asked the imp nervously. _What are you going to do?_

**Watch and learn…** it hissed as the Dark One's pacing ceased and he turned to the gauntlet of Camelot with a smirk.

Yes power was indeed everything…

"Why did you do that?" Belle asked nervously. Not noticing, nor realizing the Dark One had returned to retrieve that which he loved most…

Rumpelstiltskin turned to Belle confused, having forgotten she was standing there.

"Do what?" he snapped.

"S-save my life…" she stammered.

Rumpelstiltskin glared at her, his mouth twisting into a dreadful grin… slowly, he approached her.

"You think that I could…_**care **_for you, dearie?"

Gesturing grandly, he continued to walk around her, as he had paced her father's palace so long ago…

"That- somehow… someway… I was the _**answer **_to your prayers… to _**whisk**_ you away from that weed…er…your fiancé?"

At this Belle grew suspicious; she had often wondered whom had been at the door the day of the accident…

* * *

Who was that? she asked curiously.

Rumpelstiltskin turned to her, his newly acquired 'rose' in his hand.

Just an old woman selling flowers… he winked, looking at the rose.

He looked at her, then proffered it to her.

Here, if you'll have it…

Belle, touched he would grant her a gift so beautiful, smelled the rose…it's delicate fragrance tickling her nose.

Thank you she said with a curtsy.

He in turn gave her an extravagant bow, which she giggled.

Rumpelstiltskin had clapped his hands in success as he watched the girl walk away…

* * *

At her questioning gaze, Rumpelstiltskin kept his head down.

The part of him that did care for her flushed deeply in shame.

Still, she kept her distance, which both pleased and hurt the imp.

"I-i…"

"You what?" the Dark One roared as the maid and spinner winced.

"You thought you could _**change **_the heart of a _**beast**_? That I would come to admit that I _**love **_you?!"

The Dark One spat the word out as if it disgusted him.

Belle's telling grimace was all that he needed to know…

The good part of him was hopeful…

The other part was losing control…with love came loss of great and wonderful power!

This romance would have to be nipped in the bud…

Belle would have to go…

He would have to disarm her…

But how?

* * *

As he sent her away to fetch supper, Belle tried to reason within herself what was going on… was it her, or had something evil taken over her beloved master?

Belle blushed at her thoughts. Her and Rumpelstiltskin, in love?

It was a preposterous idea…absurd!

And yet, with the surge of her heart, it made sense…

Could she love him, even with as rude and crass as he had been to her just now?

There had been moments over the last near fourteen years she had been here, where he had been rude and near violent over not getting his way.

Yet he had always restrained from hurting her. She wondered if that were on behalf of the man… the spinner.

She thought again.

Could the spinner turned imp be falling in love with her?

It would indeed explain things: his gentility and kindness to her, that moment years ago when he had caught her safely in his surprisingly strong arms and holding her for so long, the rose he had given her still so red and vibrant placed upon the dining hall table.

It also could explain his reaction just moments ago when he mentioned he was the only one allowed to break her heart…

Not that he ever would if he could help it, Belle frowned, at least she hoped not…

Did he love her? Did she love him?

As her mouth turned into a smile, Belle realized, yes she did love Rumpelstiltskin.

She would prove to him just how much they did love each other, even if it took magic of true love to do so…

* * *

Before dawn the next morning, Rumpelstiltskin sneaked into Belle's room and placed a light sleeping draft over her.

She sighed and rolled over, smiling. Rumpel wondered why. _I'm so sorry my dear _he thought, near tears.

**Come, there is work to be done.** the voice hissed.

Rumpelstiltskin walked into Ruby's room, while she was still asleep.

Rumpel picked her up along with her cloak and magicked them a mile from her grandmother's cottage, next to the well.

"Ruby. Wake up, child."

Ruby awoke cold, tired, and frightened. She did not know where she was, or whom the man looming over her was.

"Who are you?" she croaked.

She knew that she wasn't where she was supposed to be.

She felt that there was something important she was supposed to do…

Rumpelstiltskin grinned maniacally "My name, dearie, is Rumpelstiltskin" he said slowly without warmth, love or feeling.

Next to the well surrounded by snow, the imp's face seemed pale and icy. His eyes seemed dead.

Ruby screamed and ran to the cottage.

_What have you done?!_ the spinner yelled.

**Making things less painful, weakling… get used to it!** the voice snapped.

_Not another word out of you!_ the imp commanded. _Do you hear me? Not. One. Word!_

For once the voice was silent.

Rumpelstiltskin, feeling his emotions rise to the surface, shook his head and trudged on after his daughter.

He walked carefully after Ruby, who was now safely in the arms of her grandmother, weeping.

The elderly matron turned to the girl.

"Go inside girl. There's breakfast on the table there."

Ruby nodded, rushing inside, not once looking back at Rumpelstiltskin.

That made the imp feel even worse.

He cleared his throat as he turned to Widow Lucas.

Lois noticed that the stranger was cloaked, and had a vermilion hooded cloak in his scaly sharp talons.

"Who are you?" she asked and shivered.

"I am but a humble wizard come to offer you this bright red cloak. it repels wolves, you know…"

Lois nodded. It would be good for her granddaughter to have a cloak now that she was of age…"Go on…"

Rumpelstiltskin threw off his hood… and giggled.

Lois stiffened. What had her granddaughter been doing in the company of the Dark One? Unless…

"Yes" he hissed his natural voice strengthening.

"She does not know me, hence her display a moment ago. For all she knows, her mother and I are dead, killed by hunters at her birth."

Lois nodded, noticing a tenderness and sadness in his eyes.

Legend had it that the Dark One, once a spinner, had a wife who resembled Widow Lucas' daughter.

Perhaps a night of too much ale, while Anita was out on the prowl…?

Widow Lucas shivered.

"And if she desires to know?" she asked.

"I will send for her in time." he said, replacing his hood.

Lois watched in unbelievable sympathy as the imp stroked the cloak tenderly.

"Today is her birthday" he murmured idly.

Lois nodded, taking note.

Tearing his eyes from the cloak, Rumpelstiltskin turned to the old woman.

"I hate to depart from her. Truly she has made our lives all the brighter" Lois noticed the glassy stare of unshed tears as one coursed its way down the imp's cheek.

She wondered what he meant by 'our lives' but chose not to ask.

"I give this to you as her birthday present" the imp croaked. Lois felt a lump forming.

First the spinner lost his son, became the Dark One to find him, and now he loses his daughter…

"One of the finest I've ever spun." he whispered.

It took great effort on his part to release his hold, but finally he did and stood back, clearing his throat.

"Remember, dearie, during the full moon of the wolf, she is never to take it off…"

"Results…could be…" he sighed remembering the dead Dalmatians, blood everywhere. Not just killed, but torn apart…

"Catastrophic." he shivered.

Lois knew. It had begun. This was why Ruby was here… not because he wanted to, but because he had no idea of how to tame her, to help her…

He knew Widow Lucas could… perhaps he had always known, and yet couldn't bear to part with his daughter…

"Farewell dearie," he bowed and walked away.

Lois looked after the man who had both sired and cared for her granddaughter for the last thirteen years as he walked back to the Dark Castle.

What she did not witness were the tears that spilled over, evidence of his broken heart...

* * *

Belle woke up early ready for the morning when she headed to Ruby's room.

"Ruby! Ruby dear, it's Belle…are you up yet?"

Fully expecting her young charge to be perhaps buried in her covers, Belle smiled and opened the door.

"Come on, sleepyhead, you can't sleep the day away… besides, who's going to help me with breakfast…"

Belle gasped, dropping Ruby's morning tea tray, glass shattering, and tea spilling everywhere.

"RUBY!"

* * *

It was mid afternoon when Rumpelstiltskin returned to the Misty Mountain.

**Took you long enough… you could have magicked your way back to the castle.**

_Silence!_ Rumpel growled.

**Hurry along! We have deals to make!**

_I really don't need to do ANYTHING right now you worthless piece of shit, so shut up!_

A moment passed.

**You know, she's going to blame you for this whole thing. You got rid of the one thing that truly meant something to her.**

The imp sank to his knees. the Dark One was right.

Belle would never forgive him for taking Ruby away; her, _their _little girl.

For the past thirteen years the three of them had been a family; and Belle didn't even get to wish Ruby a happy birthday.

He closed his mind off for a moment.

What would happen if Belle forgave him and gave him another chance?

Could he kiss her?

If they kissed would that rid him of the evil monster that tore his life apart and was responsible for his maid's impending broken heart?

Dreading what awaited him, Rumpelstiltskin magicked his way into the dining hall, where Belle was finishing her morning tea.

When she saw him she sighed and shook her head.

"Breakfast is ready, Rumpelstiltskin. But um-"

The imp could feel the burning of his own tears as he watched Belle's shoulders heave.

"R-Ruby is gone!" Belle sank to her knees, and sobbed, not caring how she looked. Her baby was gone, and she'd never see her again.

**Don't**\- began the voice

_Shut it!_ growled the spinner, the voice of his mind strangled by tears.

Rumpelstiltskin went behind Belle, and placed a hand on her shoulder as she continued to weep.

"Belle… I'm so very sorry…"

Turning, the girl snuggled her head into his chest, tears streaming down her face.

Rumpel was right. She was heartbroken.

He hadn't been expecting it, but he wrapped his arms around her tenderly, lightly kissing her hair and doing his best to calm her down, letting his own heart break quietly.

_Now do you see what you've done? Do you see what heartbreak your lust for power has caused?_

The voice who had taunted Rumpelstiltskin ever since he took the knife, in the next moment took the form of a man dressed in silk and leather.

His hair was straight and brownish grey, his mouth crooked and evil looking, his eyes, dark grey, scowling at the couple crying on the floor.

It was pitiful and disgusting.

"Mine or yours, Rumpelstiltskin," he hissed with an evil grin. "Mine, or yours?"

Belle had to go. They were running out of time...


	20. How to Change a Life

Twelve years passed in quick succession, yet nothing for the youth named Jiminy Puppeteer had changed.

Of course, he had grown from a curly haired young boy, to a subtle handsome youth, whose vision had faded over the years.

He had been forced to wear spectacles, which to the occasional lass made him look all the more appealing; yet as soon as they saw him in the company of his parents, they fled.

Throughout the years spent with his parents, they constantly griped and nagged him, begging him to stay until they died. Sooner rather than later, was an unfortunate prayer he'd prayed one night.

While he always longed for a way out, Jiminy could never muster up the courage and actually leave. When would he be a free man, when could he find his True Love of a lass and have a family of his own?

He'd always sworn that if he was blessed with kin of his own, he would raise them differently than he had been raised.

Jiminy did meet a few women during his travels, one was a beautiful, shy artist named Alice. She was pleasant to talk to, yet Jiminy felt something in his mind that told him something about her was wrong; she wasn't the one for him.

Alice had definitely given him something to think about.

"You could get away you know- just leave. We could leave together!"

Jiminy sighed. He and Alice had been meeting quietly in the glen of the village for two days now.

He'd known yesterday she wasn't the one, yet he hoped she could be a friend; someone he could talk to.

Alice had other plans for the young thief it seemed, for in that next moment she placed hr lips upon his own, and kissed him.

Surprised, Jiminy waited a moment or two before he noticed her left hand. All of her fingers were the same tone, save one.

Her left ring finger had a sun line on it. Uh-oh!

Jiminy broke the kiss, his heart pounding with fear and regret. He grabbed her left hand for further inspection.

"I was considering friendship of you, but even that can't be gained."

Alice looked at him, his timeless blue eyes seemingly searching her soul.

A few seconds later she broke down. She told Jiminy about her husband, Jefferson, and their little girl, Grace.

"I was unhappy for a long while… I thought perhaps I could make a break for it during one of his acts, and find freedom…yet all for naught"

Jiminy could empathize somewhat, his ire with her dissipating.

"Have you tried to return?" He asked.

"Many times… yet I am afraid! What will he do to me? What will my daughter think?"

Jiminy shook his head. "I don't have the answers" he said. "I'm no better, and no less guilty than you are, because I didn't pull away from that kiss."

She nodded, sheepishly, blushing in shame.

"What do I do?" she asked. Jiminy sighed. "Go. Return to your husband. Godspeed Alice"

Alice nodded. "Same to you, Jiminy. Thank you, and farewell!"

When Jiminy returned to the camp, his parents looked at him suspiciously.

"Where've you been?" Myra asked.

"Out" Jiminy answered.

"Out?" both of his parents asked, astonished at his tone of voice.

"Out" he confirmed, bidding them goodnight.

Every night Jiminy read from the book that a traveling minister had given him, by firelight. Tonight was no different.

This evening he was ending the Gospel of John, wondering how so humble and perfect a person could do something so utterly selfless as to give up his life for those who hated him.

How could this man, this Jesus, as they called him, sacrifice himself for the wrongs of many, allowing himself to be nailed to a wooden cross?

Jiminy winced. He had a hard enough time dealing with the pain of splinters and the soreness he felt from lifting heavy boards.

The marvelous thing about Jesus, was not all of the good and marvelous things that he did, but the promise that he kept; rising from the dead after three days.

And he did it! Jiminy pondered that magicians always said that once a person died, they couldn't be brought back. The power of God was the only way that Jesus could rise from the dead… as well as that man called Lazarus.

There were other dead people in this Bible that it was called, that had been raised from the dead, but Jesus was the one he longed to read about.

Jesus said he would be lifted up to die on the cross and after three days be risen again. Why? To save sinners… to save murderers and nearly adulterous thieves like him!

To save people from adultery and lying, cheating, among others. The deed may not last long, but the ramifications did.

Back then, if someone committed a crime, like the thief next to Jesus, they were punished and sentenced to death.

Jiminy pondered the thief's words: "Jesus remember me when you come into your kingdom"

He felt a connection with the thief_. Jesus remember me when you come into your kingdom_

The thief's eyes clouded up as he read the next sentence, Jesus' own words: "Today you will be with me in Paradise"

Suddenly Jiminy heard the flap of the caravan and his father bickering with his mother.

He would tell them someday about what he learned, the salvation through faith he'd received, by first glancing then reading a later book called 1 Corinthians written by a man named Paul.

"God, I know I'm not perfect, and I know that I have helped my parents do many wrong things; I've cheated and I've stolen. Today I kissed another man's wife! I've never prayed before, but if you can hear me, I want to say I'm sorry. Jesus, when I die, will you remember me into your kingdom? um… amen"

That night, Jiminy felt a peace that he'd never felt before…

He could almost hear the wind whisper: Today you will be with me in Paradise…


	21. Run Away

cqofegypt does not own OUAT or any characters.

Run Away

When she was a child of thirteen, indeed on her very birthday, Red, having been returned to Granny by her father had trouble adjusting not know how to cook and control her magic at the same time.

As a result Red's emotions go up and down, which she attributes to hormones… Granny knows otherwise and tries to be patient.

The worst source of tension- whether out of denial or rebellion, Ruby refused to wear her hood.

"It is wolves time, child! I will not say it again! If you walk out of this house without it again, you'll find yourself locked in!" Granny said crossly.

Red rolled her eyes subtly and put on the hood.

* * *

Time passed quickly, and with it, Red's beauty grew more defined each day.

When she was seventeen, she met Peter Wolf, the local blacksmiths son.

"What are you doing?" he asked after watching her for five minutes.

Armed with a bow and arrow, Red stalked the burrow. "Trying to catch a rabbit, what does it look like?"

The young man snickered and shook his head. "Never going to catch it that way… here"

Red rolled her eyes.

"I don't need help!" she huffed.

"Fine!" he shrugged.

Five minutes passed with no results.

Red glared at the man. "Fine. Maybe I do need help"

Peter grinned. "Thought so. Name's Peter. What's yours?"

"Red- pleasure making your acquaintance."

"Same here, 'Red'"

Both grinned.

Granny yelled from the house. "Red! Come on, girl! There are chores to be done!"

Red rolled her eyes. "Yes, Granny!"

She smiled and curtsied to Peter, who looked at her in a way her grandmother would have highly disapproved of, though Red didn't know any better.

"Goodbye, Peter"

"Wait-" Peter said, grasping her arm.

Red was slightly nervous. "What?" she asked.

"Pay the price." he said quickly.

"What?" she asked confused, her heart beating faster.

He kissed her cheek.

Red blushed.

"Red!" Granny hollered.

Red ran off, holding her cheek, then skipped back to the cottage.

* * *

Over the next few months, Red's and Peter's friendship grew quickly.

Red feels he is the perfect match for her, but after Granny met him, she told Red she was never to see him again.

In truth she had remembered her own childhood, when would glance at her the way Peter had done to Red.

According to her brothers, the man would have left on a long journey...

Granny shuddered. she didn't wish that for her girl. Especially with a wastrel like Peter!

One night, Granny was asleep in the front room.

Peter snuck up to the shutters and tapped on one in his and Red's secret code.

The more and more he met with her, the more and more he wanted her as his own.

His parents long dead, his uncle Jesse was adamant that he look for a nicer girl among the girls of their town.

"There are rumors of darkness and magic that surround Red, boy... stay here and marry someone more respectable"

Peter ignored his uncle's urgings, and felt urgings of his own. He wanted Red to himself, but wasn't quite ready to settle down.

Grinning, he stepped up to the shutter.

"Little pig, little pig let me come in!"

Red tried not to giggle as she responded.

"Not by the hairs on my little chin! I'm so scared!"

"Then I'll huff and puff and blow the house down"

Red opened the shutters and laughed. "You'll huff and puff?" she smirked.

"Eh, I got nothin'," he said lost for words, feeling uncomfortable and cold.

"Well, I can appreciate a man who can hold so much power in one breath" she sniffed his breath.

"Well then, perhaps a case can be made"

"Oh!" Peter cried, pretending to be offended.

"Red! Get in here!" Granny, her grandmother, called Red to come into the other room.

Red started to shut the shutters, when Peter grabbed her cloak strings.

Red gasped at Peter's bold move "Don't, you know she doesn't like me keeping the shutters open."

"Huh" Peter scoffed having thoughts of finishing their kiss in the warmth of her bed, or any bed for that matter...

"We gotta get outta here. Let's run away together... we can get married and you'll be safe from here"

Both knew he was thinking '_and her'_ but never said it.

"Red! Get. In. Here!"

Red snickered and began to shut the shutters again.

"Wait, pay the price"

Red looked at him in interest.

"One kiss!" Red grinned, knowing this was her first kiss, and the next level to their relationship.

According to Granny, he'd soon come calling with an offer Granny couldn't refuse... that is, unless they eloped...

Red giggled at the thought and walked to the front room where Granny and a group of the townsmen were waiting.

* * *

"What's going on?" Red asked, looking at the group holding torches and large pitchforks.

"Good evening Red" greeted Mayor Tomkins, leading the group.

"Bunch of fools saying they want to hunt the enormous wolf that has been in the area killing sheep." Granny said glaring, not caring she'd cut the Mayor off.

"You're hunting the wolf?" Red said excitedly, she turned to Granny.

Can I please go with them?" she begged. "I promise I'll be careful and stay in a large group"

"Absolutely not!" Widow Lucas refused, recalling just why her granddaughter had been sent to live with her in the first place.

"Stay inside, in your homes! Let it take a few chickens. This wolf isn't worth loosing lives... just go and hide!"

Closing the door, Lois' memory was taken back to a certain morning four years before. (read broken hearts)

As she looked at her granddaughter, tears came to her eyes... so beautiful, and yet so dangerous...

In determination, Lois shook her head and told Red to bar the door and windows, and keep her red cloak and hood on. she prayed that that would be enough.

* * *

The next morning Red was gathering eggs from the chicken coup, when she ran into Snow White, who was hiding in the corner.

Still hiding from the Evil Queen, Snow White introduced herself to Red first as Frosty.

"Frosty? really?" Red said doubtfully that this was her true name.

"No" Snow said, coughing up the eggs she'd taken.

"I'm just hiding from someone."

Red nodded, seeing that the girl is about her own age, took compassion on her.

Then she said that Red could call her Margaret, but then she changed it to Mary.

With 'Mary' for company, it would be nice to have someone to talk to... and hunt with, she thought mischievously.

The two girls walked to the well to get water.

They notice the water is crimson with blood, which Red found interesting.

"Wow, look at that! Mary! Mary?"

"Red..." Snow said, horror in her voice. Both girls noticed with rising horror, there were multiple mangled bodies near the well.

They were the bodies of those men who came to the cabin the night before!

Red looked on in horror, having no knowledge of the truth.

Who or what could be responsible for such horror?!

During a town meeting in the Enchanted Forest, Mayor Tomkins boasted to the people that he could have slayed the wolf had he been there.

Granny stormed in stating that she knows that they would have died as well.

"The wolf is too dangerous to face, and you must hide from it."

She tells them about her own experience with the wolf. Sixty years before the wolf attacked and killed her six brothers, and she survived, but still has the scars.

The girls looked on in horror, wondering if were true...

Later, after a bit of teasing, Red told Snow White about Peter, and that Granny won't let her leave the house to see him.

"Granny's right to keep you safe from the wolf, but she's wrong to use it to keep you from love..."

Red looked sadly from her new best friend to her grandmother.

"You think that's what she's doing?" she asked sadly.

Snow didn't want to put words or actions on Granny, but it sounded true...

Little did she know what kind of thought she placed into her best friend's mind.

Both fell asleep, not knowing what the future would bring...

* * *

The next morning, there were a group of townspeople whom had been convinced by Granny's story at the town hall.

They knocked on the door of Widow Lucas, halfway expecting her to shoot them...

some thought that perhaps _she _was the wolf...

When the townspeople suggested the women go with them for their safety, Granny refused, causing Red to panic...

Peter and she had plans! Granny was going to keep them locked away because of some unbelievable fable?!

Red had no more time to process this, when Snow turned to her with tears in her eyes.

"You're not leaving, are you, Mary?" Red whimpered.

"I'll be back" Snow promised. "But my own predators may find me if I stay too long in one place."

Desperately the girls hung onto each other, and Snow White promptly left with the group.

Once they were gone, Red whirled around and glared at her grandmother, the only relative she had left in the world.

Granny was forbidding her to see, let alone consider Peter's romantic marriage proposal.

"You always lock me away here... As if I were some kind of prisoner... Or animal!"

Red was too enraged to see her Granny's wince.

What had caused Red to act like this?

Sure, Widow Lucas could blame her daughter for being an unfit mother, but what did that make her?

Anita had always been a willful child, got it from her father...

Though what bothered Granny where Red was concerned, it wasn't so much Anita's deliberate desertion of the child, as it was the identity of Red's father.

Widow Lucas shuddered. How Anita had entangled herself into the wiles of that...

Or had it been _he _that had been ensnared?

Legend told that long ago, Red's father had been married to a woman who resembled Widow Lucas' daughter...

"You just want to stay so you can run around with that wastrel, Peter!"

"He is _not _a wastrel! He has plans!"

Granny was brought out of her musings by Red's next statement.

"If you dare come between Peter and I, you shall never see me again!"

With that she stormed out of the cottage.

Granny, too shocked in the moment of what had just occurred, looked at the beautiful rich scarlet cloak that lay against Red's supper chair.

Granny had received it as a gift of sorts. The "unknown" giver had made Red this cloak when Red was but ten years old.

He had no desire of payment. Lois felt perhaps it was due to his cunning instincts.

"This shall keep the child from harm, dearie... See she always wears it until she meets he who tames her" was the note given by the Supplier when he had made the delivery.

Granny had been confused by that statement, and with Red being so young , beautiful, and infinitely naive, Granny had opted to keep her from boys altogether.

That is, until Red met Peter. Everything that Granny had taught her girl had flown out of the window.

Granny regarded the cloak again. A cloak beautiful, red as her granddaughter's lips, and though Granny didn't know, but suspected at the time, made with a father's love and protection in mind.

Granny jumped as Red stormed back in, her eyes puffy and red from crying.

Without a word, the girl grabbed her cloak and stormed out of the cottage. Red ran, not once looking back.

Granny slumped into a chair what on earth was she going to do?

* * *

About an hour later, a familiar giggle sounded from behind Granny.

"Well, that was a bit of a letdown dearie... Hmm seems more and more like Anita every day. Hehehe"

Granny whirled around angrily. She now knew the truth in all its grotesqueness.

"This was all _your _doing imp! Had you never charmed my daughter _this_ wouldn't have happened!"

Rumpelstiltskin grinned slowly, impishly to himself. Commenting on her remark about his charm would surely get him gobsmacked or shot with an arrow though his heart.

That would never do, especially in needing to find Baelfire and his True Love, Belle.

He thought about defending himself, the she-wolf having ensnared him while he was inebriated and off his guard, his mind solely on his pain of Milah's betrayal; but that wouldn't do either.

Rumple sighed, plotting his next course of action to find his foolhardy daughter, then thought better of it.

Reminded every day of his son, Bae, and darling Belle, you had to learn from your mistakes and go on.

Hopefully things would be mended on this side of the family in due time.

He would see to it that Red was unharmed, but it was up to her to chart her own path.

This he told Granny, his softer side attempted to comfort the grieving older woman before leaving.

In two years time Red would meet her True Love who could hopefully take charge and talk some sense into her...

* * *

"We gotta get outta here" Peter smirked.

"Where will we go? you'll leave your family behind, for me?" Red asked, hopefully.

Wanting nothing more at that point to kiss her, and bed her down, Peter laughed nervously, knowing Granny would skin him alive should he ever attempt such a thing without consent of marriage.

But she was so beautiful...

He combed his fingers in her long curly hair. She giggled excitedly and lay her head on his shoulder.

"When do we leave?" she asked, entwining their fingers together.

Peter, squeezing her hand, nodded to himself.

"At first light" he murmured, kissing her head.

Red giggled. Finally, they would be together forever!

* * *

The next morning, Red lithely snuck out of her room at a nearby inn, avoiding the judgmental glances of the elderly women at the inn with a light pack along with her customary Red hood.

"What will we do?" Red asked Peter as they sat at the Lions Den pub and waited for the carriage that would take them to their destination.

"We can stay here… my uncle has work." Peter said, looking around and catching the eye of a blonde barmaid.

The maid noticed Peter, frowned, shook her head, and returned to work.

Red looked around nervously. "What happens if we're caught?"

Peter looked at her, annoyance on his face. He'd thought she'd be happy to get away from home.

"Why? You're not scared, are you?"

Red shook head. "No- I just had a bad fight with Granny. We've never done that before." she twiddled with her cloak strings.

Peter sighed, exasperated. "If you want me to take you back, I will"

Red, terrified of losing him, shook her head and grabbed his arm. "No… I'll be okay…just… which way is the court?"

"The court, for what?" Peter asked, looking confused.

Red shoved him. "So we can get married, silly!"

Peter winced as he caught the bar maid glaring in his direction. Red had said that too loudly.

"Right… we'll do that first light."

"Yay!" She squealed and wrapped her arms around him.

Unknown to her, he winced. The barmaid noticed him and smirked, shaking her head.

Peter was uncomfortable- he swore he'd do anything for Red… so here it goes…

* * *

Not far from the pub the two lovebirds found a quaint, abandoned, furnished log cabin.

Red set up house the way Granny had taught her... or had it been Granny, she mused quickly before continuing her task.

Red was excited for the next morning when Peter would make her his bride…

The next morning came, bright and early… Red was ecstatic with excitement.

Peter had given her the main sleeping space, and he had taken a chair in the main living area.

_He's so sweet when he's sleeping!_ Red thought as she placed a kiss on Peter's hair, his shadow darkening on his chin.

She set about to make breakfast, her cooking skills having improved over time while living with Granny.

Peter came in a few moments later, dragging his feet.

"Morning" he murmured, kissing her cheek.

"Good morning dear… I've baked some sweet rolls. Would you like one?"

Peter sniffed then snorted.

"Mm no. just coffee"

Red was slightly disappointed.

"Oh, okay… you do know what today is, don't you?" she smiled.

Peter threw her a look.

"We're getting married!" She grinned, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Peter groaned and rubbed his forehead "Ahh! I forgot… we can't get married today" he said, to which Red was shocked.

"But… you said…"

"Yes, dear, but I forgot about the marriage license. I need to retrieve that before we can marry…"

Red's spirits brightened. "Oh… alright, well then… when do we go?"

"I can go now…. Ugh" he rubbed his eyes from sleep.

"What?" Red started to wonder, as when Mary had changed her name.

"I forgot, my Uncle Jesse wants me to take over at the smithery for the week."

Red's heart sank. "The whole week?"

"Yes"

"Mmm"

"Red?"

She turned away, her eyes filling with tears.

"Red, you know that I love you, don't you dear?"

She nodded.

He kissed her.

"We'll get married soon… you'll see…"

Red snuggled into his neck. She hoped he was right.

* * *

Eight months passed, and with each passing day, Peter came home with an excuse of why he could not retrieve the court license.

"What is it? Do you not want to be married?!" Red shrieked.

Peter, having never seen her this way before, glared at her."Red! Control yourself!"

Red shook her head. she was fed up, and she wanted answers!

"No! I want an answer! Living together without marriage is a crime, Peter! We could both be imprisoned!"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't be so melodramatic!"

Red was shocked.

"_I'm_ being melodramatic?! It's been eight months! Are you going to marry me or not?! I want a straight answer, Peter!"

Red gasped as his hand came in contact with her cheek.

"That's enough!" he hissed. "I will not be dictated to or threatened by some little wench with an obsession for red! You don't even have a dress for the occasion! What were you planning on wearing? your cloak?!"

Red's eyes filled with tears. What was wrong with Peter lately?

He never yelled, and had never lain a hand on her before...She didn't understand!

"Peter… either you get that license, or I will return to my grandmother… you know what she will do to you!"

Peter gulped.

"Fine!" he growled.

"In earnest I was waiting for your birthday… you are still seventeen… I cannot marry you unless you are an adult, but if you want to be a _baby_ about it…"

"No!" Red cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Peter… I'm sorry"

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her. "That's my girl.

Now, what do you say to a little candlelight breakfast, eh?"

Red giggled.

Things would work out just fine…


	22. Peter's Deception

cqofegypt does not own OUAT or any characters.

Peter's Deception

Four months later, Red did not celebrate her birthday with her Granny.

They did not go to market where Granny allowed her to pick out a brand new dress pattern or a small trinket that took her fancy.

Instead, she woke up, alone.

Peter was gone and there was no telling when he would be back…

* * *

Five miles away in their court district, Peter had retrieved the court license, which he and Red had signed the night before.

Peter was nearly home with the officiated document that stated formally Red was legally his bride.

Despite the feelings of dreaded guilt he felt for his behavior the last year, Peter was actually excited to be heading home to his wife…

Mmm… what lovely children they would make…

Feeling his blood heat, he rode home in earnest, urging the horse to ride faster.

In the middle of the forest, near the fork in the road, Peter rode by a deserted camp fire and a mysterious blue light.

The blue light happened to be a fairy.

"Where are you going?" She asked with a smile.

"Home" he said, "I have returned from the courts to file a license of marriage."

The fairy smiled. "Who is the lucky bride?"

Peter smiled, wondering vaguely if he should say.

"Red. Red Riding Hood."

The fairy winced. "I see… I am very sorry for you"

"Why is that?" Peter asked, his heart pounding; he'd been an ass, but he'd never forgive himself if Red were hurt.

"Why? I love her!"

"You may believe that, now… sooner or later she will turn on you."

"Why would she do that?" Peter asked, confused.

The fairy shook her head. "Dear Peter… she is the daughter of the Dark One"

_What?_ Peter thought in a panic. What had he done?

"I see she never told you." The fairy winced, glancing at the license as if it were diseased.

"Best wishes on your marriage, young Peter…"

_I'm not so sure about that… _Peter thought to himself, feeling better about his own actions.

How could Red never have told him of her heritage?!

He threw the license into the fire, and continued home.

Red had some explaining to do…

* * *

Red enthusiastically met Peter at the door, nearly throwing him off of his feet.

"So, how did it go? Did they accept the license?"

Peter, not having the heart or stomach to crush her hopes, nodded.

"Yes, yes of course…" Red continued to chatter on happily, even as they climbed into bed that night as man and wife.

She snuggled up to him and settled down to sleep.

In the dark of the night, Peter watched Red sleep.

How could he marry her? She never told him who she was!

And their children… would they too be dark…?

He rolled over and tried to sleep.

Two weeks passed, and Red still had the belief that they were man and wife.

Peter felt that someday he would feel better about what he'd done.

As the days passed, Red never questioned about the license, where it was, or what happened when he rode home.

A year after they were happily married, Red started to feel ill.

In the mornings her stomach would feel queasy, and she wasn't able to keep anything down.

Peter noticed this and insisted that she stay in bed.

"But who will cook your supper?" she asked.

"I will get some as I am out." Peter smiled, kissing her forehead.

Red nodded reluctantly, watching as he left, and then fell into a fitful sleep, not knowing she had received a visitor...

* * *

As his daughter lay sleeping, Rumpelstiltskin watched Red, a frown on his face.

She looked sallow as if she hadn't gotten much rest.

"Sleep well, young one" he whispered, kissing her hair.

Rumpelstiltskin decided to pop in on Granny Lucas.

Apparently the matron had heard him from a mile away.

"What do you want, imp?" she groused.

"For you to write your granddaughter and tell her to return home." The imp answered curtly.

Granny looked at him, turning from her position of pulling turnips from the garden.

"What for? She is happy with her husband" Granny spat, still hurt that her granddaughter left.

The imp stared at her, not saying anything.

"What? What has that wastrel done to my girl?" Granny barked.

"One, he has not fulfilled his oath to marry her" the imp growled.

Granny looked at him confused. "She wrote me… he went to the court and retrieved the license…"

The imp shook his head, clenching his fist.

"You mean they…?" Granny asked, feeling the environment spin around her.

"Yes. That's not all" he hissed.

Granny feared the worst was yet to come…


	23. A Stranger In Town

cqofegypt does not own OUAT or any characters.

A Stranger in Town

That night, Red slept fitfully as she had been for the past two nights.

She had rid her stomach of the waste it could not take.

What was the matter with her?

Oh, how she wished she were still at home with Granny!

Suddenly, she heard the wooden door shut, and sat up, listening.

"Peter?"

He stopped as if he had been caught doing something wrong.

"Yes, Red. Why are you still up?"

"I couldn't sleep…"

Red, whom had developed keen night vision over the past year, wondered why Peter looked so nervous.

She took a deep breath, and noticed something strange.

Lilacs?

"Peter, what time is it?" Red asked.

"Well past time for you to sleep." Peter answered, looking everywhere but at her.

"Peter, why does your cloak smell of lilacs?"

"The horse stopped in a grassy field filled with them. He was hungry."

Having a sneaking suspicion, though chiding herself for nothing, Red lay down.

"As you say" she murmured, tossing over and drifting to sleep…

Peter breathed a sigh of relief… that had been close.

* * *

That same night, two hours before...

"Peter! What are you doing here, my boy?" one of the villagers asked.

At the bar, a nomad with ginger hair and blue eyes sat drinking his ale, slowly.

He didn't know anyone, and hadn't spoken to anyone here, so he amused himself by looking around.

He noticed a young man with dark features, brown hair and eyes, fair skin and a strong physique get clobbered by one of the town drunks.

"Here for a bite to eat, sir." The youth Peter smiled.

The nomad put his ale down. There was something about the young man's body language and expressions that didn't set well with the stranger.

"I see… that wife 'o yours eatin' then sickening up, eh?"

Peter nodded.

The stranger noticed him being met by one of the bar maids, who was smiling at him for all she was worth.

Peter took her by the shoulders and spoke lowly to her.

The girl spoke softly to him, took him by the hand, and led him away.

The stranger shook his head. Married, his wife ill, and he decides to walk off with a lass for company?

'Twas a terrible shame.

"That be all you have, sir?" asked the bar tender, a tall blonde man with green eyes and spectacles.

He was drying out a tankard, while another bar maid beside him stood smiling and preparing a tray.

The maid was beautiful. Fair, maple brown hair and eyes. There was an ethereal beauty about her, the stranger couldn't keep his eyes away.

The bartender smirked. The stranger blushed, shaking his head.

"I am sorry" he said. "What was it you said?"

Still smiling, the bartender shook his head. "What's your name, sir? I'll look for you next time you're in town"

The stranger noticed Peter coming down the stairs one by one, his clothes reeking of cheap lavender mist.

The man sighed and shook his head. The man's poor wife… what would she think?

"Jiminy" he answered finally. "Jiminy Lamb"

The ginger male placed his pence on the table and left soon after.

The maid looked at the bartender.

"What was it said about the kingdom being taken away from David and given to another?" she asked softly.

The bartender shook his head sadly. The girl was right.

If Peter wasn't careful, he'd be found out.

Little did he know, he'd pay dearly with his life…


	24. A Sneaking Suspicion

cqofegypt does not own OUAT or any characters.

A Sneaking Suspicion

That same night Red tossed and turned terrified by nightmares.

In her dreams she saw Peter... and blood... so much blood…

"No!" Red cried sitting up in bed, panting and sweating.

"Red! Red, what's wrong?" Peter asked, sitting up.

"I-I saw you, and you were gone" she sobbed.

"Gone? What do you mean, gone? I'm right here!"

He wrapped an arm around her.

"Hold me…" she whimpered.

"I am" Peter muttered. "Go back to sleep"

"B-but… the nightmare will come back! I know it!"

Peter sighed. "It's just a dream, Red. It will go away… just go to sleep."

Red nodded, tears falling, still shaking from her dream long after Peter fell asleep.

Had Granny ever felt like this? Miserable? Alone, even with Grandfather beside her?

Red did the best she could, returning to a fitful night's rest…

* * *

The next morning was the start of wolf's time.

Red awoke to the sound of Peter bustling around.

"Good morning, dearest" she smiled.

"Good morning" he said awkwardly, as though in a hurry.

"What are you doing?" Red asked, with a sleepy smile. "Come back to bed"

Peter glanced at her, then shook his head.

"I can't. Come, you must get up"

Red looked at him confused. "Why?" she asked.

Peter was agitated. Must she question everything he said?

"It's wolves time. You need to return to your grandmother's where you'll be safe"

Red felt a feeling of nausea and dread.

"What if she does not want me back?" she asked.

Peter looked sideways at her. "She'll take you back. You threatened to return home before, so why wouldn't she?"

That stung. Red sighed, and decided that now would be the best time to tell him the news.

"Peter, there is something that I have to tell you" she said.

He sighed as he continued to pack in a rush.

"What is it?" he asked.

Red glanced at him bashfully. "I'm with child"

Peter looked at her, a pale glance washing over his features.

"Wh-what?" he asked.

Red nodded excitedly. "Yes. I am with child… our child" she rubbed her stomach affectionately.

"You can't be…" Peter stammered.

"We haven't… I mean, how could we…?" he placed a hand to his head.

Red looked confused. "Yes we can… and we have, darling as we are man and wife"

Peter fought the urge to glare at her and tell her the truth of what he had done the year before…

But now, her, pregnant? It was… inconceivable! Though entirely possible…

He gulped.

"Come. You must pack and I am nearly finished."

Red smiled as she got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked. "Won't you come with me to Granny's to share with her our wonderful news?"

Peter shook his head, feeling his stomach drop down to his boots.

If Granny ever found out about this, any of it, he was a dead man, surely.

_I am so screwed_ he thought.

"I have no time for visiting with your grandmother. I am traveling with a group of men on a hunting journey- I must hunt...we will not have food if I stay"

Red was disappointed. "Very well" she smiled sadly.

As she got up, she felt sick.

Once her stomach settled, Red got up and packed quickly.

Both were silent on the way to Granny's, though Red held on to Peter's arm. He rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

When they got to the well, Peter turned to Red and gave her a half hug.

Red thought this was odd, but returned his hug.

"Be careful" she murmured.

Peter felt his stomach flip. "You too stay in bed you need your rest..."

Red blushed. "Oh… what shall we name our little one?" she asked.

Peter shrugged. "Whatever your heart's desire is, my dear… I have to go"

He started to walk away.

"I love you!" Red called.

Peter smiled, yet it was ingenuine. He blew her a kiss, waving.

Red smiled, thinking as she made her way back to the cottage she had known as home for so long.

One thing was strange...Peter had never kissed her lips since that first night he urged her to run away with him.

Did he not love her as he once did?

* * *

At the Lion's Den pub, Jiminy Lamb as the ginger stranger called himself paid another visit to the bartender Abel, and his girlfriend Marie.

Marie's mother, Teresa, was a cook…and a good one at that.

Jiminy smiled as he walked over to Marie and Abel.

Both of them were sitting and talking, since the pub was nearly empty.

"Lunch crowd should be coming around soon" Marie smiled.  
"Can I get ye anything?"

Jiminy smiled bashfully, and ducked his head. "A pint of beer if you don't mind, thank you"

Abel winked at Marie, who blushed.

"So, find anything special you like about our town?" he asked.

Jiminy looked up as he fiddled with the honeyed butter and bread that rested on the table.

"Oh, I haven't had the chance to look around yet" he said. "I'm here on brief holiday"

Abel nodded. "I can relate. Every man needs a break from working now and again."

"Not you, 'Angel Boy'" Teresa hollered. "Get your blonde behind back in here before I come 'n get you myself!"

Abel ducked and winked at Jiminy. "Duty calls"

Jiminy chuckled as he watched his new friends argue playfully with Marie's mother.

Turning at the din by the door, Jiminy noticed a crowd of men enter, all with bows, arrows, swords, and a few hunting traps.

Jiminy shuddered. He remembered… wolves time was near.

He'd ought to get back to the caravan soon and warn his parents about moving to higher ground.

Just then, Jiminy noticed the young man he'd seen on his previous visit, about two months ago, sitting with the group of huntsman.

Peter. That was his name. "So… Peter, lad… word is it that your wife's with child" one of the men said.

Jiminy saw Peter's face heat red as he nodded. His comrades started to laugh, tease him and huzzah as they congratulated him.

"Mina! More ale for the group!" one of the men called.

The blonde maid who had been with Peter before, sauntered up to the group and smiled at them all.

"On the house" she smiled seductively, trailing her finger on Peter's arm.

Some of the men started to jeer.

For his part, Jiminy was incensed. He gripped his tankard so tightly that his ale started to spill.

There was so much about this man he could not comprehend or withstand!

He was married, with a child on the way, and he chose to have an open affair with a woman who was hardly decent or modest?

Marie jumped as Jiminy's tankard hit the table.

"Uh oh" muttered Teresa. "Abel, you might wanna…"

Abel shook his head.

"No… like it or not, this is something Jiminy has to do on his own."

Marie touched his arm.

"Something bad will happen, won't it?" she asked.

Abel grimaced. She knew him too well.

"Don't worry sweetheart. You'll stay with Mother while I go and see to things when the time comes"

He lifted her chin. "Until then, keep your chin up. Understand?"

Marie nodded sadly as she watched Jiminy get up and pace around.

On his way with Mina to who knows where, Peter nearly bumped into the ginger youth.

"I beg your pardon sir." He said.

"You don't have it" Jiminy snapped.

"What?" Peter asked. "Do I know you?"

"No, but I know of you" Jiminy answered, doing his best to keep his composure.

"Yes, I've seen you… you were here two months ago" Peter said.

Jiminy nodded. "Indeed"

"Fancy meeting you here" Peter smiled.

Jiminy folded his arms, as he motioned to Mina. "I trust you are enjoying your evening" he said.

Peter nodded smugly. "I am. No worries and responsibilities, no aging relatives that disapprove…"

The more Peter spoke, the angrier Jiminy got. He didn't even know the man's wife, so why was he getting so angry?

He reached for his tankard and took another sip.

Peter touched noses with Mina who giggled. "I'm free to do what I want with who I want"

Abel gulped. Wrong answer.

He shoved Marie at Teresa and nearly leaped over the bar to stop Jiminy from doing something stupid.

Too late.

In hearing what Peter just said, Jiminy went with his instincts, pulled back his right fist, and hurled it in the direction of Peter.

It connected with the boy's eye.

Peter in retaliation punched Jiminy in the jaw.

Unfazed, Jiminy roared and pulled back his fist to hit Peter a second time.

Before he could do it again, Abel pulled Jiminy's wrist back. "Let go!" he yelled.

Jiminy growled and let go of his fist. He was breathing heavily.

Having no control over his emotions or his tongue, his words came out in a heavy rush.

How dare this coward pledge to love and cherish his wife, and then decide to ruin that promise and any future with his wife with a bar wench?!

"May God have mercy on your soul for what you've done… I'm not so sure that your wife will be able to forgive you when she hears about this." Jiminy growled, his light blue eyes changing to indigo for a moment.

Grabbing his arm back from Abel, Jiminy wiped his mouth and stormed out, not noticing Marie and Abel glancing after him with concern.

He also didn't hear Mina yelling at Peter, and her pouring the rest of Jiminy's ale on Peter's head.

Peter's mates and friends all glanced at him and then at each other…

What on earth had just happened?


	25. Caught Red Handed

cqofegypt does not own OUAT or any characters.

Caught Red Handed

While out and about, Red decided to gather her courage and visit Granny.

She might as well, since her grandmother was her only living relative.

Or so she thought...

Red knocked on the cottage door, sniffing the air, and smelling the wonderful sent of Granny's famous chicken noodle soup.

Mmm… what she would give for a taste of that right now, especially with her toes and fingers freezing off.

She was about to knock again, when the door opened, and Granny looked up from the ground and into her eyes.

Red's eyes instantly shone with tears. Despite herself, Granny's did too.

"Well? What are you waiting for, girl? Get in here and shut the door!"

Red giggled through her tears and walked inside.

Once the door was closed, Granny enveloped her into a bone crushing bear hug.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Red. Do you hear me?"

Red nodded and hiccuped. "Yes, Granny. I'm sorry… I'm so very sorry"

Granny let go and wiped her eyes, taking her spectacles off and cleaning them.

"It's all in the past, child. Let's forget and move on"

Red nodded.

"Good, now get out of those wet things, and let me check on this beautiful grand-baby I've heard so much about"

Red grinned and rushed to her room.

Carefully changing her wet things and changing into a clean, dry nightgown, she lovingly caressed her still flat stomach.

It wouldn't be long before she had a bump to show…

Red returned to the kitchen in her shawl and warm knitted socks.

It wouldn't do to freeze… she had to keep her strength up for the baby.

"Have you felt okay?" Granny asked.

Red shook her head. "I've had some nausea and cramping"

Granny nodded, as she carefully pressed Red's stomach.

"Keeping anything down?" she asked.

"Just this morning" Red answered, fear creeping up. "What if I can't keep anything down?"

Granny smiled. "You'll be fine, dear… all pregnancies are different, but soon enough your bout should pass"

Red nodded, still unsure.

"How far along?" Granny asked.

"Two months" Red said, blushing.

Granny looked at her. "Married only a year and already a doughnut in the oven. Seems the garden was tended early"

Red blushed.

"Where's Peter?" Granny asked.

Red winced. "Hunting, with a party"

Granny raised an eyebrow. "And he sent you here, alone?"

Red shook her head. "He was with me at the well"

Granny shook her head, trying not to allow her rage to get the best of her.

"Red, in your condition you shouldn't be doing anything alone. Much less walking in the snow! Does that even make sense?" her tone incredulous.

Red sadly shook her head and looked away. Granny noticed her granddaughter's green eyes fill with tears.

"Granny, did you love grandfather?"

Startled, Granny thought about it carefully. "Yes...I refused him."

Red was puzzled. "But why?"

Granny looked away as if she were looking at something far into the distance that brought her great pain.

"He would kill for sport...man or beast...I could never live that way." Granny of course was speaking figuratively, which Red was used to, so she thought nothing of it.

Red was proud of Peter...as he hunted she knew he could never do something like that...

Granny notice Red's unhappiness.

"What is it, child?" she asked, bringing Red into her arms.

"I-I'm afraid..." Red said as she told her grandmother the dream she had the other night.

Granny closed her eyes- it was true, then ...the imp was right...

She shook her head, refusing to think about it at the moment.

"You will stay here; I'll keep an eye on you."

Red nodded, glad to be under the watchful eye of her only living relative...

Later that night…

She was hungry... she needed food for her growing cub, and needed to eat.

Rabbits and squirrels weren't enough... they were fine for snacks, but she needed a meal, a feast... what provided enough food... enough nourishment...?

She padded toward an eatery. The Lion's Den.

Her eyes flashed as she saw a man and woman exit a pub together.

The man wrapped his cloak around the girl. They laughed and talked together.

She kissed him, to which he did not pull away, but gave in...

The wolf growled and stalked away…

Peter...

* * *

Mina had forgiven him once he had told her a believable tale.

He never realized that he was being watched…

He was a dead man…


	26. Meeting by Chance?

cqofegypt does not own OUAT or any characters.

Meeting by Chance?

As Jiminy walked back to the caravan, he felt himself to be in a terrible mood.

If his father or mother decided to ask him what he was doing out late at all hours, Jiminy found that he would have no regrets taking out his fury on them. They deserved it.

All the while he couldn't stop thinking about Peter, and what he himself had almost done.

"First kissing another man's wife, then almost killing another man because of his wife? What is going on with me lately?" Jiminy asked himself, kicking at a stick.

He had never met Peter's wife, and probably never would, so why was he so adamant at championing a woman he'd never met?

True to his previous thought, his mother was the first to awaken when he returned.

"Wh-what? Jiminy! What are you doing walking around in the middle of the night!? Go to bed!" his mother scolded.

Jiminy tried not to glare at her, but it was hard.

He decided that getting a good night's sleep was a good idea. But first…

Looking under his sack, and inside his pillow, Jiminy's blood ran cold as he realized he couldn't find his Bible anywhere…

"Mother…" he said cautiously.

"What?" she hissed.

"There was a book here inside my pillow. Have you seen it?" he asked.

He had found and saved enough pence to buy a quill.

The quill was there , as well as the berry ink he'd made, but the bible was gone.

He'd started underlining favorite verses, and wanted to return to them and memorize them.

"Oh, your father used it for kindling" she said with a shrug.

_What?!_ He thought panicking. "You did… _what_?" he choked.

"Yeah" she said, eyeing him with a smirk. "You know your father and I can't read. Bet you can't either. Why keep that thing around when we have no use for it?"

Jiminy stared at his mother open mouthed. He could not believe what he was hearing…

His mother… or more accurately, his father, had burned the only possession he owned and treasured above everything else in his miserable existence?!

"You… burned… a bible? The book of the church?!" he hissed.

Myra shrugged again. "Why not? it's not like you were getting any use out of it, were ya?"

Jiminy was finding it hard to breath. His breaths came labored in and out, hoarsely.

It was then that he knew, his parents didn't give a damn about him. They could care less what happened to him. He was just their errand boy.

"That… bible… was MINE!" he shrieked. "That book was the only thing that was keeping me sane in my existence, giving me peace and advice on how to live with skeletons like you!"

Jiminy's temper was at an all-time high. His voice was rising, but he didn't care.

"You're grounded!" Myra growled.

Jiminy's eye twitched. "Like HELL I AM" he howled.

He had to bite his tongue to keep from saying any more.  
_  
God, please! Help me!_ He prayed desperately.

**Psalms… your word is a lamp unto my feet and a light unto my path…  
**  
**Exodus… the Ten Commandments… Honor thy father and mother…  
**  
Also… **Thou shalt not kill….**

Jiminy turned his cobalt gaze onto his mother…

**Romans...Shall you continue to sin that grace may abound? By no means!**

**Matthew...An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth… but I say to you…  
whomever slaps you on your right cheek, turn to him your left cheek as well….**

The words of Jesus….

Jiminy breathed a sigh of relief, trying to remember the rest of that verse…

**Whomever takes your cloak give to him your tunic also…**

Jiminy's temper was dissipating, as he remembered the words of the Teacher he wanted to emulate.

**Whomever forces you to walk one mile, go with him two miles…**

As he felt peace surround him, in that next second, Jiminy felt his cheek stinging.

_Turn my head...turn my head... turn my head… _he thought to himself…

He turned his glare onto his mother, then noticed his father looking at them both as if they were insane.

"Do you two know what time it is?" he hissed. "Get to bed! Both of you!"

Jiminy unclenched his fists, sank to his knees to his sack, and felt tears stinging his eyes…

Watching him, were two creatures, in the form of a man and woman.

They had seen the whole debacle, and were saddened for the poor miserable man.

"Can we give it to him?" asked the woman.

"No" said the man… "It's not time yet"

The woman brushed her hand through Jiminy's hair.

Jiminy sighed peacefully as he felt the wind through his hair.

_Enough is enough!_ he thought.

He'd find a way out no matter what it took…

* * *

The next morning, Jiminy and his parents rode the caravan through a town by way of a market they had 'visited' the previous year.

"Looks like it's been a good year" Myra said.

"Yeah, you can tell by all the fat people" Martin joked.

Myra laughed. "Hey, maybe we can run the 'elf-tonic' scam" Martin agreed wholeheartedly.

Jiminy felt sick as he listened to them. He tried not to think about what they did to him, let alone what they wanted to do to everyone else.

"Do we have to?" he protested, his voice sounding pitiful to his own ears despite the fury he was feeling.

"We make enough money from the puppet-shows, do we have to steal, too?" he asked, hoping to hit some nerve and create some epiphany of decency.

Nothing doing.

"No way!" Myra pouted.

"We steal from them, and they steal from someone else" Martin explained for the thousandth time, though Jiminy could never keep it in that thick skull.

"It's called an economy" Myra agreed grinning.

Trying not to growl and tell them off as he had come so close to doing the night before, Jiminy shook his head.

"I-I want to quit" he said, sounding unsure, yet dead serious.

"Oh, this again!" Myra growled.

"Look, you can't leave now!" Martin yelled.

"We're getting old" Myra hissed.

"My hip" Martin feigned.

"My liver!" Myra whined.

"I've got lumps in strange places" Martin fibbed.

"I've got burning sensations" Myra said. Jiminy's cheeks flamed.

"You better stay with us" Martin said.

"Just until we die" Myra smirked.

_Sooner rather than later, I hope _Jiminy thought as he glared elsewhere, fearing he could turn them to ice with his glare alone.

"Now be a good boy, and set up!" Martin commanded as if Jiminy was still fifteen.

Grrrrrr! He'd fallen for it _**again**_! Their endless whining and groaning! Their imaginary aches and pains, all so that he would feel guilty and stay with them!

If only he had some sort of magical fairy dust to whisk him away from there…

* * *

As Widow Lucas and her granddaughter Red entered the town where Granny was well known for selling her food wares, Red looked around for the little boy whose parents had offered them shelter from the rain the previous night.

They didn't have much room or provisions being a family of three with a growing boy, but they did their best to help out travelers where they could.

"How far along are you?" Celine asked excitedly as Red sat down somewhat uncomfortably on a supper chair, her six-month pregnant stomach not allowing her much room at the table.

"Six months" Red answered shyly. She hadn't been received very kindly with others around town, having no ring or license to prove that she and Peter Wolf were married.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Celine cried. Donte smiled affectionately at his wife, remembering when she had been pregnant with their handsome Gepetto.

"D-do you have any children?" Red asked.

"Why yes… we have a-"

"Mama! Papa! I'm home!" called a young boy of about eight.

"Gepetto, easy son… we have company" Donte said with a smile.

Red's eyes widened as a smile lit her face.

Gepetto caught her eye and smiled shyly.

"Um… hello" he said.

"Hi" Red answered with a smile.

"I'm Gepetto" the boy said.

"I'm Red" Red answered.

"Why do they call you that?" Gepetto asked.

"Because of my hood" Red grinned.

Gepetto nodded, letting her know he understood.

Then, noticing her large stomach, he turned his head.

"Are you going to have a baby?" Gepetto asked.

The boy's parents frowned at him.

Red laughed lightly. "Yes, in about three months"

"Is your husband around here someplace?" he asked.

Red shook her head. "No, he is on a very long journey away from here"

Gepetto looked puzzled. "But I thought I saw him setting up with the puppet caravan earlier!"

Red looked at Granny, who smiled a bit and shrugged. The boy's parents spoke to him a moment about manners.

"Would you like to walk around with me?" Geppetto asked.

Red nodded. "Of course" she said, tightening her hood.

Granny looked at her warily. "Be very careful, Red. Stay nearer the house if you can"

Red nodded. "I will, Granny" she turned to Gepetto's parents.

"I will guard him carefully" she said.

Celine hugged her. "Thank you" she smiled.

Red and her young charge walked outside into the pouring rain, but not before Gepetto grabbed an umbrella from the house.

Gepetto grabbed Red's hand and walked with her over to the puppet show.

"This is going to be fun!" he smiled.

Red smiled, her stomach flipping.

She never knew that her next few moments would change her life forever in a totally unexpected way...

* * *

Just as the thunderstorm began its fury, and it began to pour down rain from the heavens, Jiminy's rage took on an all-time high as he did his parents' bidding and set up.

A short while later, the rain picked up with a vengeance falling heavily as Jiminy set up for the puppet show.

A young boy approached him, "Wow! Puppets! What an awesome job you have!"

Jiminy ignored him, continued to set up.

Seeing that he hit a nerve, Gepetto wondered if he could help.

Watching the two, Red debated whether or not she should say something to either of them.

The stranger was downright rude, and she was uncertain if Gepetto was allowed to speak with strangers at all…

"You don't like it?" Gepetto asked.

"N-no" Jiminy answered, finally finding his voice. "No I don't. Same fairs, same shows every year"

"Then why don't you do something else?" Gepetto asked, curious.

He was a grown man, so why not find something that he enjoyed doing?

"This is just who I am" Jiminy replied, wondering where the boy's parents were.

"Look, did you come out just to watch the set up?"

Gepetto shook his head. "No, I came out to listen to the crickets!"

Jiminy stopped what he was doing for a moment. Someone else who enjoyed crickets!

"Oh, the crickets!" he grinned. "I haven't listened to the crickets in a while" realizing he couldn't hear them very well over the din of the rain.

"Look, you better get home or your gonna catch a cold" Gepetto smiled. He liked this man.

"So will you" he said. "Here, have my umbrella. I don't live far"

As Gepetto gave him his umbrella, Jiminy took it, visibly moved as the boy hurried away.

"I can't wait to see the show!" Gepetto hollered.

Jiminy smirked, touched once again by the kindness of a young boy.

Just then, his eye caught the color red.

He noticed the boy run up to a tall young woman in a muslin dress, shrouded in a red cloak.

Hmm… that was unusual.

Perhaps the young lady was the boy's mother…

* * *

His parents put on the show as usual, and as usual, Jiminy waited until the last minute to slip through the crowd and 'borrow' their purses.

When he was almost finished, he wasn't sure if it was his desire to be finished with his life of crime, or his own paranoia, but he froze when he came to a visitor and they grasped his arm.

Jiminy's heart lurched.

His eyes glanced into the strange almost golden eyes of the young woman he'd seen earlier.

As he glanced closer, he noticed that her gaze seemed to be far into space.

She wasn't looking at him, but she held onto his arm in a vice grip.

Jiminy froze, unmoving.

"Miss?" he whispered. "I need to get by"

"See that you don't reach into my cloak, sir" she whispered fiercely.

Jiminy gulped. She _knew_!

"I swear I will not. Just let me by and I will pass you unbidden."

She winced. Jiminy's eyebrow raised. Was she in pain?

Then, completely unaware, just as his hand brushed her dress, he felt a small kick.

Startled, he blinked as the woman winced and smiled softly, putting a hand to her stomach.

Jiminy marveled in amazement as he realized, the babe growing inside of her was moving... he had possibly felt her first kick!

Smiling like a buffoon, he was curious what the babe was to become, but felt too awkward to ask.

Jiminy soon felt his arm released and passed by the young woman without hindrance or notice from anyone.

"Thou shalt not steal" she whispered.

Jiminy did a double take. Would she blackmail him?

He hoped not…

He noticed her eyes. Green like the first leaves of spring…

She was a vision in red…

Jiminy felt his heart lurch in a way it had never done so before.

"Farewell" she murmured.

He nodded his thanks and continued back to his parents' caravan.

Tonight was the last straw…

* * *

After the show, Gepetto looked for his new friend and found him taking down the boards from the set up.

As he took down the boards from the setup, Jiminy felt tired being tied down to ungrateful vagabond gypsies!

For all he knew they'd find some way to steal his _memories _next!

After the show, Gepetto found him an asked to talk with him.

It was still raining, but Jiminy found he had nothing to lose…

"My friend has a baby... I would bring her home, but we have no room... you'd like her."

Jiminy blushed, remembering Alice.

He had not had many experiences with women; the few he had, he stole their purse, not their heart.

Jiminy smiled at Gepetto's youthful exuberance and looked up.

What he saw, made him gasp. It was the young woman from the audience!

What was she doing here?

Looking at her up close he could tell she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen-shrouded by a red cloak.

"Here he is!" Gepetto chirped.

Red looked up and was startled to see the young man who'd nearly bumped into her earlier.

He was ruggedly handsome with shocking red curly hair, and stunning blue eyes.

He had a kind face, and a shy smile that didn't come easily, as if he were guarding something.

"Um err... hello" he smiled, nervously, shyly… _wow_!

Red grinned, flattered "Hello, Sir..."

"Jiminy" he answered.

Red curtsied

"A pleasure to meet you Jiminy. My name is Ruby Elizabeth Lucas, but everyone calls me Red"

Jiminy raised an eyebrow at her surname. "Lucas...? you wouldn't happen to be Widow Lucas' granddaughter, would you?"

"I am" Red said with a cautious smile, surprised that her grandmother's reputation reached this far.

"It's an honor to make your acquaintance my Lady... I know your grandmother well… that is, I know of her"

Red smiled, trying not to laugh.

Everyone who knew of Widow Lucas knew that her cooking was desired for miles around, and her crossbow was to be feared.

Red was delighted and charmed by the handsome stranger known as Jiminy.

Why had Granny never mentioned him?

Gepetto looked on in glee as his lonely and unhappy acquaintance met his friend Red.

She was a scared lonely first time mother to be... her husband having been lost to her traveling in a hunting party... perhaps meeting this kindhearted man would help ease her spirits...

Jiminy couldn't place it but there was something about Red that was unsettling, as if she couldn't stand to be in one place at one time.

Looking deep into her eyes he noticed grief and despair... had she lost someone...a friend, or perhaps her True Love?

Jiminy blushed at his untoward thoughts. perhaps in a way he could help her?

It was then that he noticed her slightly bulging middle... she was with child?

Then he remembered the kick.

He gulped.

"JIMINY!" he heard his mother Myra screech. Jiminy panicked.

If they found Red or the boy with him, they could all be in a serious mess.

His parents would most likely assume that Red, being pregnant, was his mistress, and the lad was their illegitimate child.

The boy looked at Jiminy concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Jiminy shook his head.

"Um, no... look...I am really very sorry to do this, but um..."

He looked at Red; the poor girl was drenched head to foot...and with a baby on the way...

No. He shook his head. She would be in more danger around him than she would with a kind neighbor who took her in.

As much as his mind screamed against it, to just take her hand and run, getting her and the boy both out of here would be giving them their best chance...

"Hey, you better get on home before you catch a cold" he told the boy.

"I told you, I'm fine... besides what am I gonna do with her?"

Jiminy's deep blue eyes met Red's earthly green...and just like that it was if someone lit a spark within their minds and hearts.

*_**I am so deeply sorry**_* he thought

*_**I-it's alright... I can make it on my own.**_* she replied.

*_**Are you absolutely sure?**_* he asked.

Red nodded in affirmation still shocked she could hear Jiminy's voice in her head.

He sighed.

"Y-you two better get going...this rain's not going to let up any time soon..."

Again his eyes met Red's. *_**You take care of yourself out there**_*

She smirked and the youth gasped as her eyes flashed gold for a moment.

*_**I assure you I am well prepared for the dangers of our land.**_*

Jiminy chuckled *_**Then go, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**_*

She smirked and curtsied.*_**As with you, dear Jiminy... we have met well...may our next meeting be just as fortunate.**_*

After returning her curtsy with a deep bow of his own, not daring to grasp her delicate hand for a kiss, the boy who brought them together smirked to himself.

Met well indeed...

After bidding his new friends farewell, Jiminy returned begrudged to his work wishing with all his might for an escape.

Nearly 100 feet away, a pregnant she-wolf black as night howled up at the full moon.

Jiminy chuckled. he was no longer afraid of wolves howling in the night... especially when one of them was a vision in red.

Mentally he howled alongside her hoping for some way to escape...


	27. The Quest

cqofegypt does not own OUAT or any characters.

The Quest

A couple of months later, Jiminy decided it was time.

Time to break free from the hold that his parents held over him.

It was time to stand on his own two feet for once and become a man, to find his True Love and settle down.

How could he do that with his parents watching him like vultures?

Jiminy decided to escape while they were asleep.

When nightfall hit and he could hear the heavy breathing of his mother and the snoring of his father, Jiminy cast all doubt aside, and all considerations of morality were cast from his head.

Not knowing where, or for how long, he ran, running as if the devil himself were on his heels.

Speaking of which, when the thief finally stopped to rest, he breathed hard as he came to the gates of none other than the Dark Castle.

The home of the famous wizard, Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumor had it that his lover had passed away, so now he lived alone…

* * *

Jiminy crept into the castle and marveled at what he saw.

The surroundings of rich tapestries and paintings seemed dank and dull… perhaps because there was no light in the castle.

Jiminy crept up the stairs to the East wing and gazed around at a small library of sorts, the imp standing in the middle of it with his spinning wheel.

Jiminy didn't think the imp could hear him…

"I hope you have not paid me a visit just to steal from me, dearie"

Jiminy jumped. The imp sounded… _human_…

Rumpelstiltskin smirked, and turned, finding Jiminy cowering by the staircase.

"Get away from there and tell me what you want" he snapped.

"I am very busy and would prefer to be left alone"

Despite the anger in his eyes, Jiminy noticed the inflection of grief in the imp's voice.

It made sense… his love had been an avid reader of high class…

He had built this library for her, and when she died, he came in here to feel closer to her.

"I am sorry for your loss" Jiminy murmured, creeping closer.

The imp didn't say anything, just opened and closed his fists, reigning in his emotions.

When the Dark One looked at him, Jiminy jumped.

It was as if Rumpelstiltskin could see into his soul…

"What can I do for you, dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin barked. "What is it that you want?"

Jiminy faltered, stumbling over his words, he hadn't expected to get this far.

"Well, I um… I am looking for work" he said, unsure of what else to say.

The imp eyed him.

"What do you know how to do?" he asked. "Surely _cleaning _is out of the question."

There it was again. Obviously the imp hadn't expressed his grief enough, or was pushing it to the side in favor of something else…

Jiminy blushed. "Um…er…"

Rumpel rolled his eyes. "You're a thief! C'mon, say it! Ye know how to steal and take things that don't belong to you!"

Jiminy looked away, ashamed of himself. Just what was he doing here again?

Seemingly sighing in frustration, Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand and brought about a list of names and treasures he was seeking.

These were items that he was due payment.

The fools did not want to pay him; they only wanted him to keep up his side of the deal.

Rumpelstiltskin grinned impishly at Jiminy.

He'd soon show those miserable wretches that that wasn't how things worked…

Jiminy grew nervous under the imp's scrutiny.

"Take this list." The imp said in a dismissive manner.

"I want these treasures, but I need not to be found. You, it seems are the expert of us both. Return with them, and you will be rewarded."

Jiminy nodded, feeling his stomach flip. He wanted to do good, but how could he in times like these?

"Perhaps you were created for such a time as this" Rumpelstiltskin smirked.

Jiminy cocked his head. That sounded familiar… as if he had read it somewhere before…

Shaking his head, he disappeared just as quietly as he had come.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin continued to spin after the youth had gone.

Why did he get the feeling that there was more to the young man than met the eye?

The imp shrugged it off, and waited for Jiminy's return.

Perhaps, as Belle had surmised, there was good in this young man too…

Rumpel felt his eyes fill with tears again, and walked to the bookshelf.

He removed a book that had been well used in the seven weeks after Belle's death.

He opened it to the page marked Beattitudes.

**Blessed are those who mourn… for they shall be comforted…**

Sinking to his knees with the volume clutched to his chest, the former spinner sobbed as he had never sobbed before…

He didn't care about Regina.

He didn't care about Zelena.

He didn't care about the curse that the voice was trying to cast…

The three things that had meant so much to him in his life, had been brutally snatched away, and there seemed to be no end in sight to his grief.

His heart was broken it felt, beyond repair… Would there be no end to the pain he felt?

* * *

Jiminy returned to the Dark Castle two hours later, somewhat relieved to find that the imp was actually spinning, straw into gold.

Jiminy's eyes widened as he saw the gold. He wondered how the imp did that. Did he use magic?

Shaking his head, Jiminy gave the imp the stack of goods.

Rumpelstiltskin grinned at the thief. "And the _names_?" he asked. "To whom do these _treasures _belong?"

Jiminy delicately placed the list of names onto the stack of goods.

"Gold thread for your thievery." Rumpelstiltskin crowed. "Thank you, you can go."

Jiminy caught the thread, briefly thinking that he could buy a better life with such a simple cord… but no. Money did not buy happiness.

He looked at the imp who had been so torn apart by grief over the loss of his fair lady.

Love brought happiness. What a gift this would make, for his True Love… perhaps a necklace of sorts…

Jiminy patiently waited for something else. He didn't know why, but he couldn't leave just yet…

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin eyed something else as he watched the young man carefully.

"You want something else, don't you?"

The imp placed a bit of gold thread into a tray, adding liquid from a small bottle. The sound made Jiminy jump.

"For years I've been stuck in that damn wagon! I want to leave, but something keeps holding me back"

He shook his head.

The Dark One eyed him carefully. "Something, or someone?" he asked with a smile.

Jiminy sighed at the countless times he had been cajoled by his parents to do their bidding against his better judgement.

Somehow he got the feeling that "Honor thy parents" didn't apply to the two miserable wretches.

It was as if he were a slave instead of their son; all sense of reason never entered their heads, of that he was sure.

They always held him to their whims, never letting him out of their sights unless it suited them-never letting him be a man- to be free!

Oh, of course he had tried to escape, once, but they had found him, and brought him back, talking his ears off with their endless complaints... It infuriated him!

So, here the ginger haired youth was, who by no means was ill looking; his only physical fallacy being his spectacles, having gained poor eyesight as a growing young man, seeking help from none other than Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at the tall, miserable looking youth before him, growling to himself as his concentration on his current concoction was averted.

"Is there anything I can help you with, dearie? I'm very preoccupied at the moment as you can see, and I..."

"Purpose" the young man murmured.

"Sorry" said the imp. "Didn't catch that... What was it ye said?"

"Purpose!" the young man cried desperately as he stood up abruptly, nearly knocking over the imp's jars on the table.

"I-I need to know what my purpose is in this world! I c-an't have been born just to be a scapegoat to my parents...tch... Parents indeed! More like jailers holding me captive to their every whim until they're... dead"

Then, as if he remembered where he was and whom he'd been speaking to, he flushed furiously even to the tips of his ears, which the imp thought quite amusing.

Yes, though quiet in his own manner this Jiminy, as he called himself was steady, reliable, and moral to a fault.

Given a push in the right direction, he could make a fine ally, and eventual spouse for Rumple's daughter, Red.

Rumpelstiltskin transformed his concoction into a small bottle of liquid.

"This is all you need" he hissed.

Jiminy eyed the bottle with wonder. "What will become of them?" he asked.

"Worry you _not_" Rumpel smirked. He held the bottle at eye level, and as Jiminy reached out for it, he took it back.

"But you have nothing more to give to _me_" the imp grinned.

He thought briefly about the young man's life needing a purpose, and decided to give him one.

"Tell you what… I do have something else you can do"

Jiminy looked confused for a second. "Anything" he said.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled maniacally. "Are you _sure_?" he asked.

All Jiminy's eyes saw was the potion, and being free of his parents.

It was the imp's goal to cure him of that.

"Yes" Jiminy said without hesitation.

Rumpel grinned. "As you wish…" he snapped his fingers.

Before him, instead of the youth stood a large, powerful wolf like creature with ginger fur, rounded ears, a long snout and tail, and powerful jaws.

It looked like one of those dingo dogs from the faraway land of Aussie-stralia Rumpel had visited many years ago.

The wolf barked in surprise, then growled, fangs dripping.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed his head off. Perfect! Absolutely _perfect_!

"Now then, dearie, don't get your energy pent up on me. I have a quest for you, which the rewards will be that much more satisfying than turning your parents to dust"

The red wolf groaned as if unsure about that.

"My daughter _Liza _is missing" said the imp. "I need you to help me find her before she gets herself into the biggest trouble of her life"

The wolf nodded. *_**Go on…**_*

Rumpel walked to a drawer, took something from it, and returned to the wolf.

"This was hers as a child." He said, allowing the wolf to sniff it and grow familiar with her scent.

_Strawberries…_ Jiminy thought. He loved the smell, and allowed it to permeate through his brain into his memory.

Fair, earthy, and smelled of strawberries. He could remember that.

"Granted she is a soon to be mother… she will smell differently than she did before"

The wolf nodded once.

"I will leave the rest to you." Rumpel smiled, trying not to smirk.

"Bring her to me, and you will have your reward. Do we have a deal?"

In lieu of his hand, Jiminy offered the imp his paw to shake.

"Good boy" Rumpelstiltskin laughed his head off again.

Jiminy groaned. Just what had he gotten himself into?

"Ah, another thing… and be very careful with it dearie, I worked very hard on this."

The wolf turned as he noticed Rumpelstiltskin fetch a brown knapsack that held a beautifully designed forest green cloak.

"Like so, if you please" Rumpel said.

Jiminy lay down, and Rumpel placed the cloak over him.

The magic within the cloak coursed over him and he was able to breathe normally again.

Glancing at himself, Jiminy noticed he was human again with his attire still intact.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"_Magic_" Rumpel winked. "Now be off with you. Liza does not have much time."

Jiminy nodded, feeling his eyes warm… a second later, he was a wolf again.

"Mind you, you will not be able to eat as a normal human. I suggest you learn how to hunt, lest you starve" the imp said.

*_**I will return with her safely in my charge.**_* Jiminy nodded, before he bounded down the stairs.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed to himself as he watched the wolf disappear from sight.

Widow Lucas was going to have his head…


	28. Discovering the Truth

cqofegypt does not own OUAT or any characters.

Discovering the Truth

As requested by Rumpelstiltskin Jiminy searched for the wizard's daughter, Liza.

Days stretched into weeks with no sign of her.

The longer he searched, his body fighting against wind and snow, he began to wonder if he'd ever find her.

Even if he did, would they be able to communicate? would she be in wolf form?

Jiminy had not seen the wolf the night of the play.

"Let your instincts be your guide" the imp had suggested before Jiminy had left.

With that being said, Jiminy once again put his nose to the ground, letting his instincts become his guide.

Whether or not her name was Liza, he hoped he could find her soon...

* * *

Red and Snow sat in Red's bedroom at Granny's cottage, five months after Red found she was pregnant with Peter's child.

Red suspected that Peter was still on the hunt, and her instincts told her to stay away, but she missed him.

"So..." Mary started, unsure of how to broach the subject of her friend's pregnancy.

"Yup" Red rolled her eyes, wishing her sister would come out and say it.

"I dunno" Mary said with an obviously uncomfortable shrug.

"It seems just like yesterday you were on cloud nine about Peter, and now..."

"What?" Red asked, getting defensive.

"Nothing!" Mary amended, "it just seems odd that he would leave you alone with your child, and go off on a hunting trip..."

Mary seemed confused as if trying to figure the situation out, while Red, getting even more defensive, scoffed.

"Don't" she snapped.

"Don't what?" Snow asked, confused at Red's attitude.

"Don't..._judge _me... as if what Peter and I did was wrong... he and I love each other"

"But, I never said..." Mary trailed off weakly at the look of hurt in Red's eyes.

"You didn't have to. It's your attitude, the way you think that just because you were brought up a princess, that you're better than anyone else! Why don't you try living in my boots for once and see how the other half lives!" Red hissed, catching her breath.

Snow hardened her resolve. Red wanted to act high and mighty? Fine.

Both girls jumped at a tap on the shutter. Granny was dozing.

When it happened again, the girls looked at each other, Red grinning, her green eyes sparkling.

"Peter!" they hissed.

"Give me your cloak" Snow whispered.

Red looked at her confused. "What, Why?"

"Just do it before Granny wakes up!" Snow hissed, hoping to amend things, and quickly!

Red nodded and grinned. she was excited to tell Peter the news...

* * *

It was an awkward moment when Red stood before Peter.

Somehow she got the sense that things were not alright between them, that her grandmother had been right about him all along...

However, her heart refused to give up on him, despite the fact that for the last near six months, for she was now eight months pregnant, he had not written to see to her welfare...

For a brief moment, Red's aquaintance Jiminy's face entered her mind, then was quickly shaken away.

She tried not to feel hurt or resentment that Jiminy, a near stranger had wished her well and good health, while Peter had merely dismissed the fact she was pregnant!

"Hello, Peter" she smiled, trying not to speak too loudly lest Granny come out and gully Peter herself!

"Hello, Red..." he said, awkwardly.

"Have you had a good hunt?" she asked, tyring to be optomistic.

"Yes, a good hunt... Randolph Tolvers has my skins"

Red nodded, "I see" she rubbed her stomach.

"You look... healthy" Peter said.

Red nodded. "Yes, I am due, very soon"

She looked around at the snow.

Peter looked up at the rooftop.

He had honestly thought that she would do away with the child as he had expected her to do...

Mina was expecting him back any hour...

Red, trying not to cry, sniffed.

Puzzled, she sniffed again...

it was the same scent...

and finally...

Red didn't know what to feel at the moment. she decidded to cast the very inkling out of her mind.

"My sister Mary has returned" Red said, changing the subject.

"Oh?" Peter asked, not remembering she had a sister.

"Yes. We are hunting the wolf that remains here, though it has not attacked for some time"

Peter nodded.

"Where is your cloak?" he asked.

"Mary has it" Red said with an impish little smile.

Peter raised an eyebrow.

If she didn't have her cloak, would she become dark?

If he only knew...

* * *

Snow waited in bed for Red to return. She was worried. If Red didn't have her cloak with her, would something bad happen?

And what about Peter? where had he been all this time? Surely he cared for Red and her child... their child!

Snow huffed, deciding that she would most likely be better off if she didn't have anyone, though her heart truly desired to have someone to love...

He would be a handsome, charming would be brave, fearless, and love her unconditionally. They would fill the kingdom with children...

Now for a name...

David?

No, to old world...

What about James? Yes! James! that was it!

Snow sighed happily and looked out the window.

She hoped Red would be back soon...

* * *

Two days ago Red told Snow White about a strange creature she had heard of that transforms from a human to a wolf, when the moon is full.

At the time they thought the idea was silly, yet they were unsure.

They followed the tracks, which lead to the cottage and Red's window. Red said that Peter had always come to her window, and that he was due tonight.

For a brief moment Snow White thought that the wolf might be Peter, which worried Red.

Tonight, Red convinced Snow White that she had to do something...

Snow gulped, hoping that her sister was okay...

"I think we figured out who or what the wolf is" Red said, sitting next to peter, ignoring the traitorous thoughts swimming in her head.

"What do you mean, who?" he asked.

"This thing, this creature is half man, half wolf" Red responded.

"We found some footprints under the shutters..."

Peter stared at her. "W-what you mean me? you think I could be the wolf?"

Red shrugged. "You could be... it could take over and you not remember anything..."

Peter shook his head, not believing that, but anything to assuage his guilt.

"If that's the case then you need to get far away from me"

Her love for him at its peak, Red shook her head.

In her mind, they could truly start over... they could leave this place and start fresh someplace else where nobody knew them...

"We could get away from here... and when wolf time comes I could just tie you up... I just have to find some rope"

Peter shook his head. "Not rope... chain. I'll get some and show you how to tie it so I can't escape"

Red nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder...

She was sure more now than ever that on his clothes, on his skin, even, she smelled a faint scent of lilac...

* * *

In the twiight of the Enchanted Forest, Granny shoved Red to wake up.

"Come on, girl... we've got a lot..."

Granny, surprised, didn't expect Mary to be wearing Red's cloak...

"Where's Red?!" she demanded.

"What have you done?!" the matron whispered, her head spinning.

The imp had told her, _never let her take it off, dearie... results could be..._

he'd shivered. if Rumpelstiltskin shivered, it _had _to be bad.

_Catastrophic_ he'd shuddered.

Granny gulped. What had Red done now?

"It's alright, you can trust her" Snow whispered.

"She's with Peter, and I know you don't approve of him, but I don't think that's the point"

No, it _wasn't_ the point, Granny groaned to herself trying not to let her fear and ire choke her.

"You silly, foolish, ridiculous girl!" Granny growled.

"Wait, Granny, it's okay because Peter is the wolf"

Granny stared at her. "You think Peter is the wolf?"

Snow nodded, "It's okay because he's tied up!"

Granny felt ready to vomit, but quickly righted herself despite her dread.

"He's tied up?" she asked breathless. she never liked him, thought him selfish, irresponsible, and wander less.

"Yes" Snow said, confused.

"Oh, that poor boy!" Granny cried, getting her things together and nearly dragging Snow out of the door.

* * *

Not far off from the west side of the well, Peter, out of his mind with shock and fear, was tied up and screaming,

"Red don't do this!" as Red, now the wolf, maliciously approached him.

***You betrayed me!*** she hissed. ***My human self may be deceived in you, but I am not!***

"Red! RED! PLEASE, DON'T"

***You don't deserve to live*** she hissed. ***My cub needs nourishment, so now, you are worth more dead to me, than ALIVE!***

Thus, with a mighty roar, the wolf charged her prey, sinking her fangs for the kill...

No one heard the agonizing screams of Peter Wolf, and soon, he was no more...

* * *

While walking through the forest, Granny told Snow White about the history of their family's curse.

"So, wait. If that's true, then does that mean her parents are actually alive?"

Granny nodded sadly. "Yes, thought I am not aware of their whereabouts"

Snow learned not only has Granny kept the knowledge from Red, but Granny used to be a wolf herself.

But over the years she lost much of the power to transform due to age. She can still track Red though.

"What about the cloak?" Snow asked.

"I bought it four years ago from a wizard who told me that it's magic would keep her from turning" Granny said, not seeing the need to drag the whole family story out in the open to a girl, who at least to Granny, was still a stranger.

"Sh." Granny hissed. Snow froze.

They found Red eating the remains of Peter.

"A silver tipped arrow will drop her" Granny whispered. "We're approaching from downwind so we have a _chance_."

Snow whimpered.

"Sh!" Granny hissed.

Just as Red noticed and lunged at them, Granny fired a sliver tipped arrow at her, stopping her, and they quickly covered her in the red cloak.

The magic doing its work the way her father planned it, the cloak soon restored Red to her human form.

Red was disoriented and dizzy when she got up, assisted by Granny and Snow.

"Granny?" Red murmured, confused as to why her grandmother was there. The last thing she remembered...

"Where's...Peter?" she asked, fear rising at Mary's look of pity.

"He wasn't the wolf..." she said, trying not to cry.

Red whirled, not believing her ears!

She whirled to her grandmother, the only mother she'd ever known...

Granny's eyes said it all. "You mean, _me_? _**I'm**_ the wolf...?"

Red's head spun, vaguely remembering two ferocious black and white dogs chasing her...

Later, there had been a man at the foot of the bed she lay in, crooning tenderly, wiping her head with a red splotched towel...

Had she even _then _been a monster...?

Red turned and screamed, Granny grunting and holding a hand over her mouth.

"Hush! They'll hear you!"

"Get up, girl." Granny said, helping her girl stand up. "Get ready, to run!"

Red, realizing she'd have to leave the only home she'd ever known, at least until now, as her thoughts jumbled in her head, begged and pleaded with Granny not to send her away.

Heartbroken, Granny refused, realizing that this was what Red needed to do all along...

As they heard the townspeople coming, Snow took Red away, leaving Granny there alone.

Granny again mounted her bow, cursing herself for not telling Red the truth sooner. Lois could've blamed her woes on the imp, but that would do her no good now.

Turning to the light of the torches, Granny took aim. The men weren't after her granddaughter just for the chase; they were coming for her blood...

* * *

Jiminy took a deep sniff of the air and smelled dead, rotting flesh.

Seeing small footprints in the snow, he sniffed and smelled Tea tree sap and a faint smell of oranges.

Lifting his head up, amongst the blood he could smell the heavier scent of...lilac?

This wasn't Liza. Liza smelled of strawberries.

Something in his gut told him that the wizard had changed his daughter's name to protect her.

Remembering his friend Red, he recalled she too smelled of strawberries

Who was the dead man?

Jimimy approached the corpse and sniffed it. Whomever it was, he hadn't been dead long...

Jiminy continued sniffing the corpse, smelling death, and the fainter smell of...

Strawberries...

Jiminy's head spun, remembering golden eyes glancing at him in the dark. If this was whom he thought it was...

Jiminy gulped and whined. What had Liza done?

* * *

She should have known there was darkness inside that red cloaked vixen, the moment Rhuel saw her.

How could she? How could someone with so much darkness kill someone so pure and get away with it?

"She won't... not if I can help it... that creature must pay for what she's done!"

Rumpelstiltskin during their argument in his home was finishing a portrait of Red while they arguing.

In looking closely at the portrait, Rhuel grew jealous of Red's beauty...

Rhuel herself couldn't keep a man and had died because of one, and now the Dark One's daughter would get away with murder!

"Rhuel... what are you doing?" Amaria asked, concerned over her charge.

Lately she had grown angry and perhaps a little jealous over a certain mortal.

"That creature has committed murder... she must be punished!" Rhuel growled, her eyes spewing venom.

"So you are her judge, peer, and executioner?" Amaria asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You are to protect her and others with your magic..not condemn her to death! Who died and made you queen?"

Rhuel growled. She was tired of Amaria and her constant nagging.

"You!" she screamed, pointing her wand at Amaria and blasting her full force.

Surprised, yet compassionate, not a sound was heard as Queen Amaria just disappeared...

* * *

Glenda looked up at the sky hoping that her friends, and daughter, now named Tinkerbell were safe...

True to her good nature, Amaria, now named Glenda had no desire for revenge of a score from long ago.

However, she looked at the sky and wondered if the Blue Star was satisfied with her deeds...her efforts...

Did she obtain everything her heart desired?

If she didn't, Glenda feared there would be severe consequences...


	29. Anita

cqofegypt does not own OUAT or any characters.

Anita

Red, still in disbelief that Granny could lie to her for so long, did her best to hide with Snow White in the woods.

Red had always known the girls name wasn't Mary.

She chuckled at the memory of her friend, frightend, had first told her that her name was Frosty.

snow looked curiously at Red, wondering what was so funny.

Red shook her head.

They have been running away from the Evil Queen's men, one of whom ripped Red's hood.

"Oh, no!" Red cried, fear creeping up and down in her veins.

She looked at the moon... it was still full.

"It's torn!" she cried. "You have to get away from me!"

"Maybe it will still work!" Snow whispered, terrified more of leaving Red than staying with her.

"I trust you!"

Red smiled at her friend sadly, tears filling her eyes.

"Thank you, Snow. But for your safety we have to split up. When this is over, I will find you"

Snow smiled and hugged Red.

"Okay, and when you do, we'll run away together. i know of a wood cabin a good distance from here. No one will be able to find us."

Red nodded, and hugged Snow tight.

"Okay. Now go!"

Snow nodded and ran, looking back every once in a while.

* * *

In the morning, Red found herself in the forest. The hood worked, but Red was still wary as she made her way to the stream and washed her face.

Her cloak lain beside her, it was suddenly grabbed by a tall young man in black she'd never seen before.

"Hey!" Red yelled as she ran after him.

Surprised, Red realized she was able to run much faster than she could as a young girl.

She wondered if this was due to the wolf.

Red finally halted as she noticed the stranger dangling her cloak over a torch.

"Looking for this?" he grinned, his eyes gleaming.

Red gulped. Of course in her childhood there had been moments when she detested wearing the hood, especially when she felt that Granny was being too overbearing.

Red now knew that her grandmother in her way, had loved her and had tried her best to protect Red at all costs.

Aside from that, there was more to it then that.

When Red wore her hood, she felt encased and comforted in magic, as if the maker of the cloak knew what she was and wanted to protect her...

Just like her papa...

_Wait,_ Red thought. _My father is dead..._

_Isn't he?_

She turned her attention back to the stranger who was placing her security blanket even closer to the flame, which would effectively destroy it forever...

**"**No, no! Don't! Please. I need that!" Red cried.

The stranger smirked. "This old thing? What could you possibly need this for?"

Red glared at him and growled. "Drop it!"

The man eyed her, the cloak and then eyed Red again, looking smug.

**"**Unless… It protects you from something..."

Red panicked. "What are you talking about?" How did _he _know?

The man smirked.

"You think I don't know a wolf when I see one?"

Red tripped up the stranger, successfully retrieving her cloak. her eyes glowed yellow.

"How do you know what I am?!"

**The man smirked again, reversing their position.**

**"**Because I know how to recognize a child of the moon." His eyes glowed in return.

Red, taken aback, not noticing their compromising position, smiled at the stranger.

**"**You… You're one, too?"

The man nodded, agilely getting up, and then helping her to stand up as well.

**"**Name's Quinn. I picked up on your scent last night. You never had anyone talk to you about this, did you? Teach you about what you are?"

He eyed her in sympathy.

Red shook her head sadly, then told him what she had always believed, or at least been told...

**"**My parents were killed by hunters when I was a baby. I was raised by my Granny."

Quinn turned to her in disbelief. He shook his head. _You poor girl_ he seemed to say.

**"**But she kept the truth from you. Made you wear that."

Red picked up the hood, draping it over her arm.

"Still blacking out, right? Still losing control when you turn? Probably even hurt someone."

Red winced as she thought about Peter, she wanted to cry. Quinn eyed her again.

"I know how you feel. I've been there. It doesn't have to be this way."

He knew how she felt? He had ripped some poor girl's heart out?

How could there be an end to the pain she had caused, the pain she was feeling?

**"**What do you mean?" she asked.

Quinn smiled. "

What if I told you there was a way to control it, so you never have to be afraid of what you might do again?"

Red felt doubtful. "Is that possible?"

Quinn nodded. "Follow me."

He led her to the base of a tree and opened a hatch in the ground.

Red, her instincts on the rise, bristled up in alarm.

**"**Is this some kind of trick?" she asked warily.

Quinn ignored the question and led Red to the den of the Wolves.

"Used to be the grand hall of a castle, until it sunk underground. Now, it's all ours."

Red looked around in awe, noticing all different types of boys and girls some napping, some reading, two boys were wrestling.

**"**Are they…" she looked at Quinn.

Again, he nodded.

**"**Yes. We are all the same. Come–Anita is expecting you."  
Red's ears perked up. That name didn't sound familiar...

"Who's Anita?" she asked.

A dark, mysterious woman appeared a moment later, her brown eyes flashing yellow.

**"**That would be me. Well done, Quinn. You finally found her."

Turning to Red, she embraced her, fingering her hair.

"You've grown so much." she said, tenderly.

The she wolf vaguely wondered how the child was able to survive out in the snowy regions of the Misty Mountains.

She soon noticed Red's stomach and smiled secretively.

"and soon to be a mother on your own..."

They would soon take care of that...

Red, feeling slightly wary, placed a hand on her stomach as if she could feel what the woman was thinking.

"You know me?"

Anita nodded. "I'm your mother."

Granny had told Red that her parents were dead, but Anita was very much alive and the pack leader for a whole gang of werewolves.

Anita lied to Red explaining that Granny kidnapped Red, because she saw the wolf as a monster to be ashamed of.

In reality, Anita knew that she had sired the child of the Dark One. She could not train her daughter to kill her father, when that very daughter was born with magic in her veins...

But now, if Red had sired a full blood werewolf, perhaps her child could be trained.

If it was proved to be a mortal, it would have to go...

But all in good time...

**"**Granny lied to me. That story about you being killed by hunters..." Red said sadly.

Anita shook her head. "She's been lying to you ever since she stole you away from me, when you were just a baby."

Red, feeling her instincts flare up again, turned her head.** "**Why would she do that?"

Anita gestured to the others.

"Because she didn't want you to find out the truth about who you really are. She believed the wolf is something to be ashamed of. I see things differently. Humans want us to believe we're the monsters. The moment you believe them... that's when you become one. You're not the first to learn the truth about yourself through tragedy. So many of us spent so much of our life suppressing the wolf. They have no idea how to control it."

She took a deep breath and exhaled.

_"_They just need help... help embracing their true nature. The only way you will ever control the wolf, is by accepting it as a part of you."

Red was excited now. "You can teach me to do that?"

"Indeed, I can." Anita nodded.

"How?" Red asked.

Anita pointed at Red's cloak. "You can start, by getting rid of that."

Red took off her hood, hoping no one else would try to destroy it.

Red didn't know why, for she was extremely ecstatic to find her birth mother; but for some reason, Red's instincts were telling her not to trust Anita...

but why?

In the following weeks Anita taught Red to accept the wolf and thus control it. The lessons took some time and getting used to.

Red was startled the first time that she was able to hear her mother's voice instructing her as the wolf.

**_It'll be like nothing you've ever felt before… the pine needles underfoot, the air rushing over your fur, your brothers and sisters at your side._**

True to Anita's word, Red felt adrenaline rushing through her veins as she ran beside her fellow wolves, wild, free...

_**Your mind won't want to believe it. It will tell you a wolf is invading your body, trying to take over. And if you believe that, for even a moment, you'll black out, and lose control. Like you have every other night you've turned. **_

Red remembered the first time her concentration was averted, and she blacked out.

Sadly, she'd bitten another wolf's ear and scuffled with one of the boys.

Anita and Quinn tried to console her and encouraged her to try again...

_**But, if you give in to the wolf, you'll realize the truth. You, are the wolf. And, when you accept that, you will finally be in control. **_

Ruby taught herself a mantra. When she was the wolf, her eyes flashed yellow at will.

When she was human, and fear took over her mind, she would repeat "There is no fear, I am the wolf. I will not turn"

_For the first time, Ruby looked at herself in a pool of water as the wolf. She was powerful..._

_and..._

_beautiful..._

_Her onyx-grey fur shone in the moonlight, and her eyes, yellow like the sun glowed like stars..._

Ruby awoke to her new friends surrounding her.

_"_How much do you remember?" Anita asked.

Ruby grinnned. "All of it" she answered.

Anita smiled. "Well done, my daughter. You have finally become the wolf"

Ruby beamed as the others congratulated her.

The next day was spent lazing around in the den, when all of a sudden everyone was jolted awake by a sudden noise.

"What is it?" Red asked.

"Hunters" Quinn growled. Red noticed that during her time here, Quinn was rather aggressive. It took Anita to calm him down.

It turned out that the noise hadn't been hunters at all.

Snow White had tracked Red to the werewolf lair.

Red was overjoyed to see her sister again, and hugged her feircely.

During their time apart, she had regretted their last argument and had made a resolution to apologize when she saw Snow next.

Snow too had been saddened by their last quarrel and had wanted to make ammends.

"I'm so sorry!" Red cried

"I'm sorry too" Snow said tearfully.

Anita and Quinn looked at the girl suspiciously... who was she and how did she get here?

"Red," Snow asked nervously, "Who are all your friends?"

Red smiled sadly, knowing she'd have to break her best friends heart.

"I found my mother... these people are werewolves just like me... I don't have to hide from who I am anymore"

Snow nodded sadly, realizing Red wouldn't be coming wth her.

"I'm sorry" Red said, knowing what Snow was thinking.

"It's alright" Snow said, managing a smile. "I'm glad you found what you were looking for"

The two hugged desperately, not wanting to say goodbye.

Anita rolled her eyes. it was time for the girl to go. There was work to be done!

Before Snow could leave, several of the Queen's soldiers burst in, hunting for Snow White.

"Noo!" Snow screamed.

"How did they...?" Red wondered.

"They followed her here!" Anita roared.

During the fight, one of the girls was knocked unconscious, and then one of the boys was killed.

Writhing with fury, Anita charged at Snow ready to kill, when the last soldier, recovered from unconsciousness, shot Anita.

As she lay dying, with Red by her side, Anita whispered two puzzling words to her daughter: "I'm sorry"

Red was puzzled by this, and didn't have time to ask her what she meant.

"Mother!" she cried. Snow put an arm around Red.

"This is your fault!" growled Quinn as he took Anita's head into his lap, sobbing over her.

"She was all that we had and _you _killed her! You chose that stupid princess over your own pack!"

Red gulped, distraught. "I didn't! I chose me! I'm _not _a killer!"

"Leave" Quinn hissed. "Before I become one!"

Snow grabbed Red's hand and dragged her out of there.

Once the remaining soldiers had fled, the remaining wolves with Quinn as their new leader sat in a circle around Anita's grave, grieving as they buried their fallen leader.

Once they were sure the wolves were out of sight, Red and Snow inched to the grave so that Red could say goodbye to the mother she never knew...

"May you always run free beneath the pale moon light..." Red whimpered the mantra, touching the headstone tenderly.

Somehow, though she grieved, Red felt as if she were grieving a stranger...

_Mama... where are you...? _Red thought as she dozed off to sleep.

It was then, as she and Snow settled down for the night, a young woman in blue with fair skin, brunette hair, and bright blue eyes came before her vision...

Try as she might, Red could not remember the beautiful young woman's name...


	30. The Red Wolf

cqofegypt does not own OUAT or any characters.

The Red Wolf

Near an hour later, Red shot up, her blood running cold.

She gasped as she heard something in the dark.

Snarling...

Quinn! he was still a ways off, but she and Snow needed to leave, now!

"Snow, get up. Get up now!"

Snow sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Red? what's going on?"

Red was frantic. "Remember what I said before about my protecting my pack?"

"Yes..."

"Good, now get up and get ready to run...run like you've never run before. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes..."

"RUN!"

Snow screamed as the wolves started chasing her and Red.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God... Oh please, Oh please Oh please!" Snow prayed as she ran...

Astoundingly, they ran five miles before they came to an old cypress tree.

"CLIMB" roared Red.

Without argument, Snow shimmied up the tree.

She looked down to where Red was staring intently at her.

"Snow White. I love you as my sister and I thank God we've met and met well."

Snow looked scared. Just what was Red about to do?

"Red? What're you saying? Get up here... there's room..."

Red shook her head. She looked behind them and saw the flurries of snow. They'd be here soon.

"Listen to me and listen well."

Snow looked from the flurries into Red's eyes.

At that moment a thought, or a memory, entered Red's head.

_Do the brave thing and bravery will follow..._

"For no reason are you to come down out of that tree. do you hear me?!"

"yes b-but-"

"NO" Red literally growled.

"Not until all of the wolves are gone. do I make myself clear?!"

Tears streaming down her face, Snow nodded

Red nodded too and turned on her heel.

"RED!" Snow cried.

Red closed her eyes, shook her head, and with a tear coursing down her cheek, walked on into the jaws of uncertain death."

"Goodbye, sister" she whispered.

Red ran off, Snow keeping an eye on her until she was out of sight.

* * *

Jiminy had just finished breakfast of a freshly killed rabbit. he was a wolf now, so building a fire was out of the question.

He was cleaning his muzzle when he heard the following...

"CLIMB" came a familiar roar.

The red wolf's ears flicked back and forth.

Wait... was that...?

Jiminy jogged to where the sound had echoed.

Sure enough in the distance to the north, he noticed a woman standing by a tree wearing a red cloak.

Red Riding Hood! he'd found her!

He then noticed her rush off, then to the south a myriad of growling wolves.

Not just any wolves. these were red's pack.

So why were they growling...?

They started to run, barking, growling, snapping teeth.

"RED!" Jiminy heard from the nearby cypress tree, noticing a young girl with long dark hair in a white cloak...

There was neither any time to lose, nor to pause and think.

Jiminy dashed off after Red and the pack, praying he'd get there in time to save her life..

* * *

Red ran until she reached a dead end...

oh crap

what was she going to do now?

could she reason with Quinn and the others?

As she was thinking about it, she felt the baby kick.

Red looked up and noticed the wolves were starting to catch up; there was nowhere to run...

Red gulped as Quinn stood on all fours, salivating...

red shook quivering with fear.

"I didn't mean for it to happen... it was an accident. I didn't know that that would happen!" she cried.

"of _course _you _didn't_" he sneered.

"But Anita _is _dead. and if it weren't for _you_, she'd still be alive..."

Quinn sat on his haunches and licked his lips.

"Kill her"

Red gasped, covering her stomach and whirled around, praying for help...

Jiminy roared, landing in front of Red, baring his teeth.

His fangs were sharp and salivating.

He growled a warning, hissing at the pack, pacing back and forth.

"Who are you?!" Quinn roared. he'd planned to have a little fun before devouring his meal...

"Who I am is none of your concern. This girl is Red Riding Hood. She is the daughter of Rumpelstiltskin. If any dare harm a hair on her head, they die by my jaws!"

He hissed again as two of the wolves on the right side attempted to move towards Red.

A couple of wolves heard the message and scampered off.

Red couldn't believe her ears...

Who was this wild wolf with a massive frame and ginger fur? he must be twice her size!

For some reason his voice seemed very familiar...

She noticed a burlap satchel near him. That was odd...

Quinn looked ready to charge. Jiminy noticed he was ravenous, and foaming at the mouth.

He quickly glanced back at Red. She was heavy with child.  
_  
Uh oh_

Quinn was rabid and dangerous...

Jiminy realized he had to fight...if he did not fight now, more people would die.

Jiminy looked at Red, covering her large belly with her arms to protect the baby.

He must get her out of here!

Magic in his veins protectimg him from any elements, including rabies, Jiminy leaped at Quinn, aiming for his neck.

Quinn dodged him agilely, thinking perhaps he could outwit this stranger...

With bites, nips, rips and tears to both, the fight went on for about five minutes before Jiminy saw his chance.

He leapt at Quinn clamping his jaws on the wolf's neck.

Whimpering, Quinn struggled. The red wolf had him pinned, and would not relent.

Growling at the others to keep away, Jiminy made his decision. The rabies affecting Quinn's system would kill him slowly and painfully.

Despite this, if he survived, he could still order the others to come after Red and her child...

Jiminy knew what he had to do...

Letting loose his fangs, one small nip to his artery, and Quinn died instantly, falling at Jiminy's feet.

"Anyone else?" the wolf asked, his husky voice drowned out by a warning growl.

Seeing their leader dead at the red wolf's feet, the pack fled.

Red gasped when the pack left.

Breathing heavily, she noticed the red wolf did not escape injury as he collapsed to the ground.

Again she glanced near him and noticed a leather pack, straps on it like a saddlebag...

Heaving herself up, after having thrown herself to the ground to get away from Quinn and the wolf, Red rushed to it and opened the bag.

Inside she found long, dark green velvet cloak with a hood.

Startled, Red realized she could feel magic in her hands as she touched the cloak.

The red wolf, her protector, groaned in pain.

Red nodded. it was her turn to help him...


	31. Juniper

cqofegypt does not own OUAT or any characters.

Juniper

Red rushed over and placed the cloak over the wolf, nearly unconscious with exhaustion.

Red watched as the cloak sizzled over the wolf, wondering whom her rescuer was...

He breathed, and Red pulled the hood back, surprised to see her friend, Jiminy- the ginger haired thief she had met not a week before!

What was _he _doing here?

"Are you ok?" she asked, helping him to sit up.

His strength returning rapidly, Jiminy nodded.

He tried not to blush as he looked at Red, still as beautiful as when he'd seen her last... then realized something. Red was Liza?!

Pushing aside his fury at the imp for his craftiness, Jiminy turned to Red.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his husky voice sending shivers down Red's spine.

Suddenly Red felt pressure as if something was broken.

She could feel her skirt was wet, yet it wasn't due to the snow.

Red was alarmed as her stomach contracted, her mind telling her to push...

She needed help, but how? Peter was dead...

Jiminy noticed Red's face contort into fear and pain.

Instantly his protective instincts kicked in...

"Red, are you alright?"

"Jiminy ... the baby is coming... it's time!"

_Uh oh_ he thought. he didn't know anything about babies, but he knew she needed help, and fast.

Jiminy looked around the area and noticed that the well near Widow Lucas' cottage was about two to three yards away.

That meant that Widow Lucas was about three and a half yards off.

Jiminy looked at Red and realized the only way to het her home was to carry her...

_Dear Jesus give me strength_ he prayed as his resolve hardened.

No matter how much this was Peter's fault, he was dead now... the responsibility fell to Jiminy to protect Ruby and keep her safe.

Like Boaz and Ruth before them, it now fell to Jiminy to become Red's guardian... they were in no way kin, but nevertheless...

"I humbly beg your pardon, Liza, but up you go..."

Red gasped as Jiminy hoisted her effortlessly into his arms, despite the fact she was eight months pregnant.

Jiminy was surprised Red was as light as a feather... he'd expected her to be much heavier...

regardless, Jiminy held Red close to his chest, hoping the wolf magic in his veins would keep her and the baby warm.

"Whatever you do, Red, you must not push"

Red looked at him, grinning as she winced in pain.

"I won't" she promised, snuggling into his coat, his chest warm and his arms strong and steady around her... she could get used to this.

"Thank you for saving our lives" she murmured.

"Save your strength, Red. you'll be home soon" Jiminy smiled as his ears turned red.

In maneuvering through the snow and brush, Jiminy didn't once drop Red.

He tried not to think about it, but she was so beautiful, so light in his arms...

Widow Lucas looked out the window, Snow White having run back and revealed that Red had been captured by a pack of wolves.

That didn't make much sense to Granny, but she prayed to the Good Lord that if it be true, someone would come to her rescue...

"WIDOW LUCAS!"

Granny gasped and opened the door. the man whom had just bellowed her name looked awfully familiar...

She turned to Snow White, "Quick! Get Red's gown ready, some blankets, a warm towel, and start up some strong tea..."

"Granny?" Snow whimpered.

"Now!" the old woman hollered.

Snow did as told, wondering what was going on...

Granny threw open the door allowing the stranger to pass her with her freezing granddaughter.

Granny noticed the youth's ginger hair and remembered... she used to give food and care to him when he was just a mop of red curls...

_How had he known...?_ Granny shook her head. There was no time to think, but this had the makings of a certain imp all over it...

"Good to see you, Jim lad" she nodded curtly.

Jiminy flushed. "Should I...?"

Red was dozing... she'd have to wake up soon...

Granny nodded, leading him to the back bedroom.

Snow had just finished with the tea, and rushed into the room.

"Granny, I... oh, good day"

Jiminy nodded at Snow politely, and excused himself.

Granny gave Snow a look.

"What?" the princess asked.

"Stay with her and see she's kept warm."

Snow nodded and turned to Red who'd been woken up by Granny.

"Jim?" Granny asked.

Jiminy turned from his place at the hearth. Granny could see the worry and care in his expressive blue eyes, and was pleased for Red's sake.

"She's alright for now, what I need to know is when her stomach clenched the first time."

Jiminy visibly relaxed and thought...

"Near an hour ago, if not more" he flushed.

Granny smirked. "That'll do, Jiminy... that'll do"

"Now, did those rats teach you how to stone a knife?"

Jiminy allowed a smile to come to his lips.

"No ma'am" he said, "you did"

Granny nodded. "Good answer"

She handed him a knife and a stone.

"Red's friend Mary will be back for that" Jiminy nodded, taking them.

"There's a strong pot of tea in the kettle..." she eyed him and winked.

Jiminy nodded and flushed again.

He wasn't given to drink, but perhaps the alcohol laced tea would help ignore his agony as Red lay screaming in pain.

* * *

"What do we do?" Snow asked.

"You hold her hand and wipe her brow... I'll do the rest" Granny said in an obvious tone.

Snow frowned. She felt almost as if Granny didn't trust her.

"Alright Red, you're already starting to crown, dear... hopefully this won't take long." Granny said, rolling up her sleeves and sat herself in front of Red on the chore stool.

"What...does that...mean?" Red panted, fear in her voice and features.

Granny smiled. "The head is coming"

Snow and Red gasped.

"Alright, girl... when I say, get ready to push!"

Red gulped.

"Push!"

Red pushed... and screamed.

At Red's first scream, Jiminy jumped.

He supposed it was normal, but he didn't like the idea of women in pain...

His nerves on edge, he started to pace...

"Granny, is the baby here yet?" Snow asked, feeling the after effects of Red's third push. Her hand hurt.

"Not yet Snow" Granny growled lowly.

"Alright, Red. I need you to push for me again..."

"Granny I..._**can't**_" Red sobbed.

"You _**must**_! We've nearly got its head out, now push, girl, push!"

Red clenched again and let out a holler.

Snow, in having her hand released, forgot about her office and soothed her aching appendages.

Upon seeing her granddaughter drenched in sweat and clenching the fabric of the sodden sheets beneath her, Granny frowned harshly.

"Go on, get out you little fool" Granny growled. "Go and get the knife from Jim, I'll be needing it shortly"

Snow, hurt and confused, went to do as the matron asked.

It wasn't that she didn't want to be there for Red, but in the span of time that she'd known her, Snow had witnessed her friend married, and pregnant with a child... two things Snow had come to desire desperately.

Before Regina took control of the kingdom, when her father, King Leopold was still alive, Snow had no shortage of suitors and diplomats, royalty pining for her hand.

Now that they were in fear of Regina, or in her pay, Snow had lost those liberties and was now running for her life!

It just wasn't fair!

She found 'Jim' not pacing in the common room, but out of doors splitting firewood.

"Jim? Jim! Granny needs you!"

Jiminy, slightly confused on how the girl in white knew his pet name, glanced in her direction.

He wiped his brow of perspiration, his shirt slightly undone and dirty, despite being in the snow.

He placed the axe down wiping his brow, as he caught his breath, his chest slightly exposed.

Jiminy glanced at the girl, who blushed.

He shook his head and smirked. Being a princess it was obvious she wasn't exposed to men very often.

"She needs me, or the knife she entrusted in my care?"

Snow blinked. "The knife, please. Red is almost finished."

Jiminy breathed a sigh of relief. If he had to listen to Red scream in pain one last time, he would go mad.

Jiminy studied the girl. She seemed a bit uncomfortable.

He supposed it was due to her friend having been married, now a widow, and was at this moment giving birth to her firstborn child.

Jiminy smiled at her, giving her the knife safely.

"Your day will come, your highness... and on that day Red will be the most jubilant of your supporters"

once she had the knife, he stood back.

"Bear in mind, this is _her _day... she needs you now more than ever."

Snow wasn't sure why, but something about this man slightly unnerved her; it was as if his timeless blue eyes could see into her soul...

They both turned at the sound of Red's last keening cry and then the cry of an infant.

Snow, unsure what to do, returned the knife to Jiminy and ran off.

Jiminy stood staring after her, concern etched on his features.

"Mary! get in here! I need that knife!"

Jiminy jumped to attention and met Granny outside the door.

"Jim? where's Mary?"

Jiminy, feeling terrible he couldn't talk the princess into staying, shook his head.

Granny winced. this would hurt Red terribly...

"Ruby... is she..."

Granny, surprised at the youth for being so forward, raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

"Mama's doing just fine, as is the little one... come n see for yourself"

Jiminy breathed a sigh of relief and a prayer of thanks as a tear coursed down his cheek; though he was not the expected father, he was relieved that Red and her child were healthy, warm, and safe.

At hearing a knock at the door, Jiminy grabbed a fire poker, and opened the door, to reveal Abel and Marie together, smiling at him.

"Abel?" he asked curiously, slightly skeptical.

"Actually it's Reverend Valleyson. you remember my friend Marie Ferrin"

Jiminy nodded, a smile playing at his lips.

"Granny! the Reverend has come to call!"

Neither one noticed Widow Lucas roll her eyes.

Red smirked, holding the babe to her chest, covered by her shawl.

"Be nice, Granny" she muttered.

"Pish posh!" Granny hissed.

"Well, Reverend, what can I do for you?" Granny asked walking to the door.

Abel smirked. He'd dealt with the old woman before... she wasn't an easy person to get to know.

"I've heard of the birth of your great grandchild and we've come to say congratulations"

Granny frowned harshly.

Ever since the reverend and his family arrived, her Sunday crowd had dwindled down to two. Sunday was the inn's most prosperous day.

"It would be if you offered your abundance and time" the pastor winked.

His friend smiled. she was a pretty thing, beautiful... Granny really didn't know why the two didn't get married...

"The day you get married to this girl, that day not only will I come, but refreshment is on me"

Marie looked at Abel, visibly blushing.

He had to clear his throat to keep from laughing.

"We'll see" he said, his arm around Marie tightening a little.

Granny humphed and made room for them to pass.

Jiminy smiled, until Abel passed him.

"It seems you _did _find something special about the town after all"

he winked and patted Jiminy's shoulder, who blushed beet red to beat the band.

He and Red... they just met!

Jiminy waited for the pastor and his friend to enter the room before he did.

Jiminy, despite the fact he could feel Abel wink at him, felt that sitting on the edge of the bed was too intimate.

He decided instead to sit on a chair beside the bed, which was near Red.

She smiled at him.

He returned her smile and nodded at the baby.

"Have you decided on a name?" he asked, running a finger over the baby's soft, tiny fingers.

Red nodded. "Juniper Lois"

Jiminy raised an eyebrow. Juniper was a dark shade of green...

He tried not to let himself blush. His cloak was the same color.

Granny smiled at them both.

If Red was worried about Mary she didn't say anything.

she gently handed Juniper to Pastor Valleyson, who said a prayer and blessed her.

"Dear Father in Heaven, we thank you for this child, this little girl, Juniper Lois Lucas born this day to her mother Ruby Elizabeth. We thank you for her, and the means by which you brought her into this world..."

Jiminy jumped slightly as Red gently grasped his hand during the prayer and squeezed it. He smiled and ran his thumb over her fingers.

"May she seek after you all of her days. In your son's name Jesus we pray, Amen"

"Amen" the rest murmured.

Abel smiled as he gently passed Juniper back to Red.

Red in turn smiled at Jiminy. "Would you like to hold her?"

Jimimy blushed and nodded.

"If you don't mind..."

Red smiled and handed him the baby, showing him how to support her head.

As he held the baby, Jiminy was amazed at how beautiful the child was... fortunately, she had none of Peter's distinct features...

Jiminy smiled, looking from the baby into Red's sparkling bright green eyes.

"She looks just like her mother" Jiminy murmured.

Red blushed as red as her cloak.

Granny smirked as she returned from seeing the company out.

The pastor had warned her about the proverbial birds and bees, especially where her granddaughter and the youth were concerned...

Birds and bees indeed...

Jiminy's heart was stolen the moment Juniper yawned, squinched up her tiny nose, and smiled sleepily at him, her hazel eyes gleaming bright in the dimming light of the hearth.

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't possibly want them the day his granddaughter was born.

Surely he can wait a little while...

He would return when the child grew older.

If only he knew what was to come before the next full moon...


	32. The Visitor

cqofegypt does not own OUAT or any characters.

Six months after Juniper was born, things did not go back to normal, after all, one wonders if there even is such a state of mind; yet Red and Granny fell into a routine.

Becoming a mother was an exciting, yet daunting task for Red.  
She had yet to master the skill of the wolf, let alone teach it to her own child…er…cub…

Each morning before dawn, Juniper would wake up at near two for feeding, which was followed by a brief if reached four more hours of sleep before getting up to tend the chickens.

Following was getting ready for the day, tending and feeding the baby, home chores, feeding, setting June down for a nap, lunch, nap for herself, before Granny would wake her to run.

Red didn't mind. she found running in the woods for an hour or two unseen helped her to keep her strength up.

After would be an evening feed, before a light supper for her and Granny before bed.

During this time, Red occasionally thought about Jiminy and how he was faring after his daring rescue to save hers and her daughter's life. Was he doing well?

In her heart, it was unintentional, yet she felt a pang.  
She didn't mean to compare Jiminy to her poor, dead husband Peter… even so, it wasn't time to move on, at least she thought so…

Granny watched Red as she acclimated to her new routine. Motherhood agreed with Red, as if she had been a mother all her life. Granny could see that Red loved Juniper to death, and would do anything for her.

She often heard Red talking to her daughter at night, telling her all about life, her memories she vaguely remembered about her life with her father, there was a lot of guess work involved in that, so Red's tales often took the form of an adventurous princess in red, who used magic and played with fairies.

In observing her granddaughter, Granny also noticed that Red seemed sad, lonely… even before she had when Peter was alive. Was it possible that Jiminy Puppeteer had a positive effect on her? Could her Ruby be in love with the ginger youth?

The Lord be praised if that's so! Granny thought. She looked over at their family bible, standing on the hearth. Granny smiled cheekily at her granddaughters. She was sure without playing Naomi that Red had found the prince of men among their villige, if not the entire realm!

"What was that, Granny?" Red asked, turning from feeding Juniper some cool had weaned Juniper a week ago off of nurse milk; the child was growing her teeth.

Granny muttered a curse, praying for forgiveness in her head.

"I was just thinkin, Red. I'm pretty certain you've found the Prince of men in the village" she eyed Red knowingly.

Red was confused. "What do you mean? Peter is dead"

Granny kept her eye on her knitting. "Wasn't talking about Peter, dear"

Red was perplexed. She scanned her memory for what or whom Granny could be referring to.

"Come now, child!" Granny hooted with a laugh, "'Tisn't everyday a ginger headed stranger leaps to the rescue and saves two lives at once"

Red flushed. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

Granny humphed. "I may be old, but I'm not that old!"

Red humphed, placing her hands on her hips, her green eyes gleaming. "I don't even know the man!"

Granny shrugged, "Never stopped Grandfather and I…we were married fifty years!"

Red rolled her eyes as she picked Juniper up out of the hi chair. Juniper gurgled and smiled. Granny was thankful she was such a happy baby.

Such as it was, in time, Juniper would need a father… one preferably accepted by the church and the court…

Someone honest, God fearing, loyal, protective… someone like Jiminy…

Before he had left six months previously he had bemoaned his woes over a strong goblet of tea, including about his father destroying his cherished bible.

Granny had nearly cursed them to the ground, but Jiminy pleaded her not to awaken Red and the baby… they needed their rest…

"I'm just saying, girl, that if young Jiminy came calling, I would have no objection to his being your 'kinsman redeemer'." Granny winked and grinned, to which Red rolled her eyes again, shifting Juniper to her hip.

"Goodnight, Grandmother!"

Granny didn't have to know that Red was flushing scarlet… it dripped from her voice.

As she blew out the candle, Granny chuckled and headed to her room for the night.

What surprises would the next day hold?

The next day Granny was off to market to get food… very important with a growing tot in the house.

Red was feeding Juniper her lunch of mush meal with honey. The baby was making a big mess and Red found herself unable to keep from laughing.

"No no, June… the meal goes _in _your mouth…"

Red startled as she heard a knock at the door.

She grabbed her quiver just in case, and unbarred the door.

"Who's there!" she yelled.

"Jiminy!" he sounded alarmed.

Red felt her heart speed full as she opened the door.

Sure enough, Jiminy Puppeteer stood before her, smiling, his face red from cold.

"Jiminy!" she cried surprised, trying not to blush.

He was tall and handsome as she remembered him, still wearing his clothes and vest of a nomad, his green cloak with its familiar rich detail sat crisp and flowing on his broad, wide shoulders.

Red came to her senses and moved for him to come inside.

"Come in! please, make yourself at home…. Granny will be back shortly."

Jiminy nodded, smiling. He'd noticed her blush and tried not to do the same.

"Yes, I saw her up the road. she told me you were here."

Red smiled and reached for his cloak. surprisingly, it was still laced with magic as her own was.

Suddenly there was a screech, followed by a giggle.

Jiminy laughed as he noticed baby Juniper, with something akin to porridge in her hair, on her face, everywhere it seemed but her mouth, the intended target.

"Hello to you too, m'lady… and how are you today?"

Juniper, seeing this as a moment to make friends, picked up some porridge and hurled it at him.

Jiminy chuckled, agilely missing the throw.

"JUNIPER" Red bellowed.

The child looked at her.

"NO"

Suddenly Juniper's lip quivered. Jiminy's heart nearly broke as she burst into tears.

Red firmly shook her head.

Jiminy was about to mention that no harm was done, but then realized this was Red's way of training her daughter. The younger she understood, the quicker she learned.

He wished he himself had been brought up with the same care… then remembered. Ruby's parenting style seemed familiar, because it had Granny's same no nonsense style.

It warmed him to know that however brief, at different times, he and Red had been loved, cared for, and brought up by the same person.

After a few seconds, Red went to pick up the child, and kissed her cheek.

"Shhh… Mama's here… it's okay. Mama loves you"

The baby stopped crying as Red, in her muslin dress continued to sway back and forth, nearly dancing with the baby in her arms.

A quick touch of Red's hands to the mess, cleared it away.

Instead of bathing now, Red magically changed Juniper's clothes, her hair no longer sticky with honey. Juniper would get a proper bath later.

Red giggled, especially when Juniper nuzzled her shoulder with her head.

Jiminy had to look away for a minute to catch his breath.  
Did anyone have a right to look so beautiful, so at peace, so happy?

Jiminy shook his head. He didn't want to, but checking on Juniper was not the only reason he was here…

He looked at Juniper. As she grew she was becoming the spitting image of her mother… no trace of Peter to speak of, save perhaps her ears and nose…

Beautiful… absolutely beautiful, the both of them.

Continuing to stare at them caused his heart to hurt. He was a lonely man, no longer young, per se, but he still had remnants of his youth…

He longed to have a family. Perhaps Red could fill that void, but then what right had he to impose on the grief of a young widow?

Red could feel Jiminy's eyes on her and Juniper.  
Not in a dangerous or uncomfortable way, just… thoughtful.

Holding her child close to her, still a part of her and a part of Peter, Red felt saddened all over again of her grief.  
Not just about what she had done to Peter, but their whole life, their whole relationship.

She wasn't sure why, but she felt that their whole relationship had been based on a lie…

If they were truly man and wife, shouldn't there be proof that it was so? Had she indeed related improperly with Peter and had their child out of wedlock?!

Red gulped, feeling her stomach overturn.

She could and probably would be found out for two crimes instead of one, because as everyone else saw it, she would also be tried for murder…

Tears came to her eyes as she prayed that what she felt and was thinking wasn't true.

If she be put to death, what would happen to little Juniper?  
And indeed, even if she were to marry again, her new husband would only be doing so out of pity, if he wasn't repulsed by who she was and handed her over to the authorities…

Red tried not to whimper in terror of her thoughts as she kissed Juniper's temple. No one would ever take her baby from her.  
Absolutely no one…. not even Rumpelstiltskin, who was known for taking the firstborn of every family….

Remembering that she still had company, Red blushed, embarrassed, recalling hers and Granny's conversation this morning about the not-so-mysterious ginger youth.

"Granny said you would want to speak with me" she said, pensively.

Jiminy nodded, feeling the pressure and guilt rise in his chest once more…

"Red, I… I must tell you the truth."

Red looked at him, warily, holding the baby to her chest.

"I didn't find you on my own six months ago… that is to say, I'm not a naturally born werewolf"

Red almost scoffed and rolled her eyes. She had already known that…

"I was sent by Rumpelstiltskin to find you, and your daughter."  
He didn't have the heart to tell her that he had done so as part of a deal… that wasn't important right now…

"Rumpelstiltskin?!" Red barked, alarmed.

Jiminy nodded, feeling as guilty as ever.

"Why? What does he want with me and my baby?"  
Red was backing away from Jiminy now; seeing this, he stood up slowly.

"He's… he's your father. he's been looking for you for a long time, and he needed my help…"

Red shook her head in disbelief. "I don't believe you! My father died… when I was a baby!"

Again she was bombarded with visions of black and white, and red everywhere.

Jiminy shook his head."No, Liza, he isn't dead… he's very much alive and is waiting for you."

Red startled when he called her 'Liza'. he'd said it so softly, so tenderly, she'd nearly swooned with the baby in his arms.

Red pondered how different his voice sounded when he was the wolf, compared to his natural voice; it wasn't far off, but as the wolf his voice sounded slightly deeper, huskier, with the trace of a growl…

She shook her head. She was Red Riding Hood. There was nothing she loved more than a good chase.

As he stood before her, Jiminy himself felt warm, invited, comforted in Red's company. He would much rather get to know her mind, what made her a person, what her hopes, dreams, and fears were, rather than overtake her by force. Women he learned were to be loved, not abused.

Still, he felt himself flush as he thought about what it would be like to be married to Red, to love her as his own, to protect her and their children, er cubs, from harm, to shelter her from all who feared her as the wolf…

Moments before, he had just come from the tavern hearing a bunch of men jeering about Red, how Peter lost his life and manhood because of her. One went as far as to say what he'd do to Red if he encountered her.

It had taken all of Jiminy's strength and will to walk out without tearing the heathens to shreds…

He looked at Red, who was smiling softly at him, he could see her ivory cheeks flush, and gulped.

"Ruby," he said cautiously.

Red looked at him, wide eyed.

"Yes, Jiminy?" she asked.

With her trusting voice pouring out his name like silk, Jiminy knew he had to court her!

Acting on his instincts, Jiminy's eyes narrowed.  
"Do you trust me, dearest?"

Red gasped. Did he just call her…?

"With my life," she whispered, delicately rubbing Juniper's back, who'd fallen asleep due to her swaying.

Jiminy felt he would burst with pride. He wanted desperately to hold the little one, but he stayed himself.

Seeing this, Red smiled. Wolves mated for life, and if he so chose to ask Granny for her hand, Red would have no objection.

There was just the small matter of Rumpelstiltskin…

Red grinned, hoping that Juniper wouldn't be too cold outside in the snow.

Jiminy was confused as he saw Red's eyes flash… wolf's time was over, so why…?

Red grinned a little, her hands delicately rubbing the left side of Juniper's head…

A moment later stood the beautiful onyx gray she wolf, a tiny black cub in her mouth.

_**You'll have to catch me first!**_

She sprinted out the door.

Jiminy smirked a moment later, his cloak riveting to the ground, eyes flashing green before he sprinted nose first after her.

She wanted a chase?

Well then, two could play that game…


	33. Challenging King George

cqofegypt does not own OUAT or any characters.

King George stood pacing in is palace, waiting for word regarding the 'retrieval' of the man thought to be his son.

The shepherd boy had not been royal by birth, neither had his brother, but George still expected David to act as such, under the pseudonym of James.

None of the kingdom were wise to the deception, save the impish wizard Rumpelstiltskin, but George suspected the imp of having something up his sleeve.

George's problem presently was a girl that David, er- James had met, the beautiful stepdaughter of Queen Regina, Snow White.

George had suspected Regina of trying to get rid of Snow White, causing the princess to flee for her life, living a life of solitude in the woods.

That in itself wasn't a problem, save the woods was where the Princess and George's son Prince James just-so-happened to meet.

That had been three weeks ago.

Since that time, James had refused to marry Princess Abigail, daughter of King Midas, swindling George out of a handsome reward and healthy alliance.

George was beside himself, tearing to shreds the note to Snow White that had been found in James' room.

The doors of the palace were thrown open and George turned to see his soldiers dragging two wolves and a cub into the throne room.

"Well? Did you find him? Where is my son?!" George snarled.

"No, your highness, but these wolves may be able to reveal his location- we have reason to believe they are werewolves, sire"

George raised an eyebrow, grabbing a sword and walked over to the near black wolf, placing the sword's sharp edge to its throat.

"Alright, wolf- speak. Where is my son?"

When the wolf didn't answer, George got ready to swing the sword.

Suddenly, George was thrown onto his back by a ravenous growling red wolf, its green eyes glinting with rage, it's fangs dripping with so much heat one might have mistaken its saliva for acid.

_**You should learn not to point sharp objects at others, **_it hissed. _**You might just get bitten!**_

George panicked, rolling away from the wolf.

"Enough! Tell me where my son is!"

_**Never!**_ Snarled the onyx she-wolf. _**James and Snow will rule this land!**_

The red wolf looked at the black wolf, her golden eyes angry and determined.

Red had forgiven her friend six months prior.

Jiminy had explained that she had left, even though he wasn't sure why.

Red knew; she felt guilty.

* * *

Snow was a princess courted by royalty- since the Queen wanted her dead, she didn't get the chance to find someone, even while Red was, or had been, married and had given birth to a child.

It couldn't have been easy for Snow.

But now, with George's son James, it looked as if Snow had found her Prince Charming.

Both wolves panicked when George reached down suddenly, and grabbed the tiny cub crawling at his feet.

Red yipped.

Jiminy growled. _**Drop her George, drop her- NOW**_

"Oh… yours perhaps, wolf?" George sneered at Jiminy, whose fur started to ruffle and heat.

Red whined. _**Not to give orders, but- DO SOMETHING!**_

George grinned evilly. " A life for a life. My son for your cub, wolf- Where is he?!"

Red growled and leaped for the cub, but George was ready, kicking her in the side.

Red shrieked in pain, while Jiminy leaped in front of her, fangs dripping with spittle, eyes gleaming with hate.

George then smirked, and tossed the cub, when Jiminy leaped and caught baby Juniper safely in his jaws.

Placing her next to her mother, Jiminy felt his cheeks heat when the puppy wagged her tiny little tail at him and licked his nose.

Jiminy could hear Red's laughter.

Wagging his tail slightly, the red wolf found himself wanting to nuzzle Red, and cuddle the pup to himself, keeping them both warm and safe from George and his men.

Then he realized with yet another blush that nuzzling Red would lead to the wolf tradition of scenting, as in scenting their mates.

And though wolves mated for life, Jiminy and Red barely knew each other; considering marriage was impossible!

Red on the other paw was finding it difficult not to fall in love with Jiminy as both a man and a wolf.

Ever since they met, time and time again, Jiminy had constantly seen to hers, and to her daughter's welfare.

Red's heart squeezed with love when Juniper, not yet a year old, stood on hind paws and licked Jiminy's nose as a thank you.

Red tried not to sigh as she watched Jiminy and Juniper; him laying down wagging his tail, as Juniper yipped and started teething on his ear.

_**Ow**_ Jiminy protested with a huff, but never said anything more.

Red sighed again… whomever he married, Jiminy would make an excellent father someday…

"As touching as this family reunion is, I still want to know the whereabouts of my son!" George spat.

"Lock them up. And when they turn back to their miserable human selves, bring the bitch to me- I want to speak to her- in _**private**_"

Jiminy was now on alert, especially when George sent a lecherous glance in Red's direction.

"Have her sent to my chambers."

Jiminy, back on his feet in front of Red, hissed before growling long and loud at George.

_**Over your dead body! Touch one hair on this woman and her daughter's heads and I will personally use your bones for toothpicks!**_

"My dear wolf" George grinned wickedly. "I should _**love **_to see you try" He waved a dismissive hand.

"Take them away"

Jiminy gulped.

_**Rumpelstiltskin, if you're out there… show yourself!**_

* * *

_One hour later…_

Red and Jiminy lay in the cold, dark, moldy cell long after Juniper had fallen asleep next to her mother for warmth.

Jiminy for his part felt like a failure.

Here they were in George's prison with time running out; there was no telling how long it would take Rumpelstiltskin to come to their aide, let alone when George's men would come for Red.

Jiminy shuddered at the idea of George anywhere _near _Red.

How he wished he could take her away from her, to marry her- to mate her.

Feeling his fur ruffle beyond repair and dis-comfortable heat throughout his body, he tried to calm himself and rid his mind of certain thoughts.

The ginger alpha male lay his head down and sighed- how could he have been so foolish?!

Suddenly he felt a warmth upon his head and neck.

Jiminy's tail wagged again.

Red.

She lay her head upon his and sighed.

_**I'm sorry Red**_

_**For what?**_

_**For not doing more- because of me you are in grave danger…Maybe I'm not listening hard enough to myself… I'm not the man I want to be…**_

Jiminy's sigh led to a quiet groan.

Suddenly he felt the fur on his head and behind his right ear getting damp.

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

Six

Seven…

Red was **licking** him!

Jiminy decided he could die happy and go to heaven right then

_**You did the best you could, Jiminy, for even that, I owe you our lives**_

Jiminy huffed, shaking his head. Red sighed and lay her head upon his again.

_**\- As for George- well… I'll- I'll be alright**_

Jiminy growled again.

_**If he so much as lays a finger on you, I'll-**_

"-Tear him to shreds, eh dearie? Hard to do if you're not here"

Both adults raised their heads, their tails wagging quickly.

Red tried not to yip in excitement.

Jiminy knew how she felt, he wanted to howl from the rooftops, but first…

Gently, as carefully as he had held her the night she was born, Jiminy picked up little Juniper, still asleep, in his jaws, being careful not to let his fangs sink into her skin.

Juniper yipped in her sleep and yawned, Jiminy smiled and beamed with pride as he followed Red and Rumpelstiltskin out of the cell.

The four escaped in the nick of time, just as George's soldiers barged into the cell, finding it empty…


	34. Dark into Light

cqofegypt owns nothing except the plot!

The two adult werewolves followed Rumpelstiltskin until they came to a clearing.

Jiminy found it amazing how Juniper could stay asleep during his running; she hadn't whimpered once.

"Now then, dearies" Rumpelstiltskin said with a sneer, "This is where we part ways"

Red looked at the imp warily- something was off.

She wasn't sure what it was, but something about the way that the imp looked between her and Jiminy, seeming to focus on him, set her teeth on edge.

Willing herself to turn, she took the sleeping puppy in her arms while Jiminy crawled under his cloak, turning him mortal once more.

"Before you go," the imp started, noticing the young woman start to turn, as if leading Jiminy away, "I have a deal to honor"

Red turned, raising an eyebrow. Just what did the imp mean by a deal? What deal?

"Jiminy my boy, well done" the thief was surprised as he caught the item the imp threw at him. "Here are your wages"

Red noticed the small bottle that the imp threw in Jiminy's direction, who caught it with apt speed and precision.

"U-um, I beg your pardon, sir, but what was that?" Red asked, slightly nervous.

Jiminy's face flamed as the imp turned to the young woman, his daughter.

"Never you mind, dearie- come along" Rumpelstiltskin said with a flourish as he turned.

Red looked worriedly at Jiminy, so many questions running through her mind.

What was in that bottle? What was Rumpelstiltskin talking about a deal? Was this goodbye, for good? Would she ever see him again?

"Not so fast, Spinner" Jiminy barked, causing the imp to turn and raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? Ye wanted to say goodbye, is that it?" the imp grinned.

Jiminy gulped. Red looked at Jiminy.

"You told me you had to bring me to my father; you didn't say anything about having to say goodbye-"

At that moment, Jiminy didn't know which expression hurt more, Red's expression of hurt hope, or Rumpelstiltskin's look of shocked awe, quickly replaced by impish glee.

_You didn't tell her?_ his look seemed to say.

Jiminy hoped he wouldn't let the cat out of the bag, but that was exactly what the imp did.

"Why dearie! You mean to say that he didn't _tell_ you?"

With his deliberate emphasis on '_tell_', Jiminy wanted to growl and run the imp off.

However, he found that the tingling sensation of magic he'd felt as the wolf was dying off.

The cloak he wore was now a simple, ordinary garment.

Just when he was wondering how, Jiminy realized- the magic vanished when Rumpelstiltskin honored his part of the deal.

Magic did indeed come with a price.

_You find my daughter, and I'll help you- Deal? _

The words ringing in his head brought a vile taste to Jiminy's mouth.

"Told me what?" Red asked in disbelief.

No no NOO Jiminy howled in his head.

The imp answered with a giggle. "Your Prince Charming here made a deal with me, dearie"

Red looked in disbelief at Jiminy, who looked ready to vomit.

_Surely he didn't!_ She thought. _He couldn't! _

She looked again at the imp whom Jiminy claimed to be her father.

He wouldn't lie to her- unless he had something to gain-

"What was it?" she asked quickly- hoping against hope this was all in jest.

"He made a _deal_-" the imp said, drawling for effect, " that he would '_bring you safely to me in his charge_' in _exchange_ for a vial of _potion_."

Red was confused. "A potion? What kind of potion?"

Jiminy was desperate now. Rumpelstiltskin was toying with Red, his own daughter; he had no right...

"Rumpel-" he started, but stopped when the imp sent a shrewd look his way.

"Ah ah ah, dearie- too late now!" If Jiminy could have roared, he would have.

"A potion- to get rid of some_thing_, or some_one_" again the smug look in Jiminy's direction.

"Get rid of whom?" Red insisted.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at his daughter- the one he hadn't held or played with since she was twelve years of age.

_So persistent- just like-_ he stopped, feeling his eyes burn,_ just like Belle-_

"His aging ancestors" Rumpelstiltskin grinned impishly. He was tired of playing these games.

The imp neither saw the effects of, nor cared about what he'd just done.

For Red and Jiminy, both of their worlds, together and apart, shattered to pieces.

Under Belle's tutelage, Ruby had learned as a quick study.

It didn't take her long to realize Rumpelstiltskin was implying that Jiminy wanted to off his parents.

But- why? It made no sense!

"Jiminy- is this true?" she begged, pleaded, prayed it wasn't true- the man she truly loved, surely wouldn't kill his own parents, would he?!

Jiminy was in physical pain now.

He had clenched his teeth so hard, his jaws hurt. If his nails were claws, his palms would surely by now be a bloody mess.

Still, angry red crescent moons bit into his flesh until his hands had gone numb.

"It's true" he said, barely above a whisper.

But, oh! Jiminy wished the imp would stab him in the heart if he possessed a knife just then!

Surely that would hurt less than the look of anguished betrayal, hurt and- _fear_ on Red's face as she looked at him, tears streaming down her beautiful tragic features.

Before the thief could do anything to stop her, Red ran with the sleeping baby in her arms.

Jiminy's heart broke even more as he heard her wailing in the distance.

A moment after Red had gone, Jiminy looked furiously in the imp's direction.

"Are you happy now?!" he roared.

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head.

"The question is, dearie, are you? You're the one who broke my daughter's heart in the process, to gain that what you truly desired. And the only reason I'm not rippin' your heart from your chest now, is because it's probably shattered. Does that sound right?"

Despite his grief, Jiminy realized the imp's voice had changed yet again. This was not the feared Dark One, but the still grieving Spinner- Red's father.

"Yes" he whispered.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. "If you'll excuse me- I need to find my daughter" After the imp left, Jiminy stood there by himself, alone.

What had he done?


	35. The Fallen Rose

Disclaimer: cqofegypt owns nothing except the plot! No ownership of Goodbye May Seem Forever

A Fallen Rose

As Rumpelstiltskin trudged through the marshlands while he looked for his daughter Ruby, his thoughts were idle until his mind wandered to the day Regina visited him at the Dark Castle.

He hadn't suspected what she was there for, indeed he had let his guard down, due to his depression that Belle had actually left.

He had wanted to send for her, or even gain the courage to go after her, but he was a coward, and nevertheless, something stopped him from doing just that.

Rumpelstiltskin tried to remember when it all went wrong... so terribly, terribly wrong...

_**We met it seems such a short time ago**_

Such a very short time it was since he had met Belle, and yet, how long had it truly been?

He knew- He would always know- from the moment Regina told him Belle had fallen off of the tower of her father's castle and died, time had stopped.

Thirteen years, and two weeks to be exact, when he had looked into those pleading blue eyes...

_**You looked at me needing me so**_

She had been desperate to flee- to escape Gaston- his tyranny and dominance over her as a living, breathing woman.

And what a woman she had turned out to be!

Rumpel took a sharp breath as he thought of Belle, how breathtaking she was- and despite Regina's insinuations, nothing untoward had happened between master and maid, save a simple kiss.

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled as he thought about Gaston- he'd turned that fool from something ugly and daunting, to something Belle could treasure.

_**Yet from your sadness- our happiness grew**_

Once she had overcome the loss of her home, family and friends, Belle had brown accustomed to Rumpelstiltskin and his quirky ways as she learned to live in the Dark Castle.

_**And I found out, I needed you too! **_

The spinner turned imp had fallen hard, despite the dark voice telling him not to, especially after catching her from falling to her death on that cursed ladder. He'd found he needed her desperately, before, during, and after Ruby's stay...

With him she was home- and so when Regina had told him Belle had been shunned by Maurice, he'd jumped at the chance to bring her home, though fearful that she may not want to return...

Rumpel shook his head, not wanting to think about learning of Belle's death from Regina... he geared his mind toward happier times...

_**I remember how we used to play **_

Though not Belle's by birth, Ruby had been Belle's 'little girl' from the moment Belle set eyes on the tiny bundle in Rumpelstiltskin's arms.

He'd beamed inwardly that night, proud of himself for making her so happy.

Ruby filled both of their lives with joy, happiness, and something Rumpel hadn't felt in a long time- hope.

_**I recall those rainy days**_

Those days after Ruby 'left', Belle was never the same.

The light had gone out of her eyes for a while, replaced, or igniting, he realized now, her love for him.

_**The fire's glow that kept us warm**_

Mmm- despite his heavy heart, he could still feel the burn of her lips on his- he remembered that day as if it were yesterday...

r/b/r/b/r/b

When he sent Belle away to town, following Ruby's disappearance, he truly hadn't expected to see her again.

He had gone up to his workroom, watching the road after she left, and nearly two hours after she had gone, he made out her figure in the fog in the distance.

Ecstatic, he continued watching, trying not to jump up and down as she came through the gate down the path to the doors.

Rumpelstiltskin realized he had to beat her downstairs, make it seem as if he hadn't been watching her the whole time... keep his cool.

That was actually hard to do, considering he hadn't been at his spinning wheel since dawn this morning. He wasn't sure where he'd left off...

"Oh, you're back!" he said, his voice a tad higher than he meant it to be, considering he was still trying to catch his breath. "Good thing... I'm nearly out of straw"

Belle, hearing the irregular breathing of her master, scoffed. "Hmph"

He'd lost his breath before while playing with Ruby. Briefly she wondered why he would have been running, but quickly dismissed it.

"Oh, come on... you're happy that I'm back" she grinned, putting down her basket, and boldly approaching him at the spinning wheel.

He looked at her nervously, wondering how she just boldly spoke her mind, about her feelings.

He realized, he'd always wanted to do that, ever since he caught her from the ladder, before Ruby came.

Ruby had opened his eyes to Belle as a woman, as a mother figure... Rumpel caught himself blushing again.

He wondered yet again, if it would be possible to have a life, to start over again with this darling, beautiful, exquisite girl.

"I'm not unhappy" he smiled, willing himself to be serious and not to giggle at a time like this.

Belle's heart was not to be trifled with.

"Before I left" said Belle, as she took the strand that Rumpel was currently working on and placed it to the side, giving her his full attention.

"You promised me a story" Belle walked around him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Did I?" he asked, feeling her every move, attracted to her as a bee to honey.

"Mm hmm" Belle smiled as she sat down next to him her hand on his knee.

"Tell me about your son" she pleaded.

Rumpel, wanting to do as she asked, wasn't sure where to start. "Well I had a son- I lost him. Nothing more to tell, really"

Belle looked at him, studying him closely.

"And since then, you've loved no one- and no one has loved you...?"

Rumpelstiltskin was a tad confused, as he felt his insides jump with joy. What on earth was she saying?

"Why did you come back?" he asked, studying her just as closely ass she was studying him.

**Don't fall for it you fool, it's a trick!** The dark voice hissed.

"I wasn't going to" Belle answered honestly, she had truly considered hopping the next boat to Avonlea, but she had gave the imp her word long ago, she would never leave.

Looking into his eyes now, she swore she never would leave him. Ever since Ruby came and left, he'd been a changed man.

Perhaps she could persuade him that they did love each other.

Would it really only take the magic of True Love's Kiss?

_Oh my Lord, she's going to kiss me!_ the imp thought as he leaned in to the curve of her lips, and kissed her back...

Though he'd leaned in, he had returned her kiss full fold- her kiss had warmed him through to the point where he got disoriented, not knowing up from down.

To 'protect himself', the voice had interrogated her, demanding to know just what she had done.

She had told him 'True loves kiss can break any curse' Only one person knew that...

The Dark One, furious at his loss of power, if only for a moment, went to the mirror and started screaming at Regina.

"**You Evil Soul!**" he'd hissed. "**This was you! You turned her against me! You think you can make me weak?! You think you can defeat me?!**"

Belle was beyond confused. Why was her master yelling at the mirror?

"Who are you talking to?" she asked.

"**The Queen!**" the Dark One giggled. "**Your friend, the Queen**"

Rumpel still felt rage boil inside him as he thought about it. He had known by the look on Belle's face, Regina had deceived her.

Despite himself he could not allow his mind to think rationally, not with "Demetrius" worried about his precious power!

"It means it's true love!" Belle cried, trying to reason with some part of Rumpelstiltskin. If he hadn't felt anything at all for her, wouldn't the kiss not have worked at all?

"**Shut up!**" The Dark One screamed. "**Shut the hell up!**"

"Why won't you believe me?!" Belle cried.

"**Because no one could ever EVER love me!**"

The knife had glowed, and Rumpel hadn't felt his hand at it struck Belle's cheek.

Somehow the kiss had granted just enough magic to separate the Spinner from the voice, now calling itself Demetrius.

They were now two-in-one.

Demetrius had just slapped Belle and had shoved her into the dungeon after shaking her.

Oh HECK No!

Rumpelstiltskin went ballistic

Somehow he'd picked up a poker and started thrashing at the doors of the china cupboard, breaking the glass into smithereens.

On the dining hall table lay their tea set- one by one, he took the cups and dishes and started smashing them against the nearest pillar.

He'd picked up Belle's chipped teacup he treasured so dearly and just managed to glance at it.

_NO! not that cup- it's our cup- not that cup..._

With all the strength he possessed, he managed to put it down and compose himself.

Once he did so, he went to see Belle. That hadn't gone well at all...

"So, what are you going to do to me?" Belle asked, wondering if the man she loved would show his true colors at any moment now.

The truth was, Rumpelstiltskin was still a coward.

"Go" he hissed.

Belle stood up in disbelief. "Go?" she asked.

After all of this time, all of the years in his service, taking care of his daughter, he was letting her go, just like that?

Rumpelstiltskin swallowed the bile in his throat as he prepared to break her heart beyond repair.

Hadn't he sworn, just the night before that her heart was not to be trifled with?

"I don't want you anymore" he lied.

Too angry to speak, Belle walked out of the cell, prepared to walk out of the Dark Castle with just the clothes on her back.

Deciding she had yet to speak her mind, she walked back to him.

He was surprised, having expected her to run free, and him feel even more miserable than he had when Bae left him.

"You were freeing yourself!" she hissed. "You could have had freedom if you just believed that someone could want you!"

"That's a lie" he whispered again. "It's quite simple really, my power means more to me than you"

Belle shook her head.

"No, it doesn't. You power means nothing to you, compared to me, compared to Ru-" she took a deep breath, the spinner in the man wanting to reach out, but didn't.

"compared to Ruby" she whispered, glaring at him through her tears.

"If you let me walk out that door, you're a coward, Rumpelstiltskin. No matter how thick you make your skin, that doesn't change."

"If I walk out that door..." she groaned. "All you'll have is an empty heart... and a chipped cup"

His image was blurred in hers now, as she walked away.

As she walked away, Rumpelstiltskin closed his eyes, and breathed a deep breath full of roses and vanilla for the last time...

A tear coursing down his cheek, he feared that in this lifetime, he would never see her again...

r/b/r/b/r/b

As he continued to search for Ruby, Rumpelstiltskin wept tears of pain and grief all over again.

_If only Belle knew I did it to protect her..._

Had he had his way, she would have never left his arms, her lips having never left his own... save to utter the two words he longed to hear from her most...

_I do..._

**And now I find- we're both alone**

Rumpelstiltskin wasn't sure how Regina played into all of that, but he had been sure she'd been lying when she told him Belle was dead.

"I've a deal to discuss" she said, pouring herself a cup of tea in his metal tea set.

"A certain...mermaid" she grinned.

"I'm not dealing today" the imp murmured, depressed over Belle's departure.

"Oh, is this about that girl I met on the road? Hm?" she patronized him.

His ears flicked. What did she mean, met on the road? They were not supposed to meet on the road to town, the highway didn't dissect by way of the King's Road...

Unless...

"What was her name?" Regina asked. "Margie? Verna?"

"Belle" he whispered, absentmindedly spinning his wheel.

He no longer spun to forget, but to _remember_...

"Right" Regina nearly growled with jealousy.

"Well... rest assured I had nothing to do with that tradgedy"

Rumpelstiltskin's ears flicked again. _What tragedy?_ He thought. The voice was suspiciously silent.

"What... tragedy?" he asked, as calmly as he could.

"You don't know?" Regina gasped, reveling in the news.

"Well, after she got home, her fiance had gone missing"

Rumpelstiltskin looked at the vase on the table. _Not quite missing..._

"And after her... _association_ with you..." There was no need to continue on with the implication.

The imp felt his face heat, though there was nothing more to their friendship than a loving kiss...

Surely no one would think...

"No one would want her of course" Regina confirmed his fears...

"Her father shunned her. Cut her off, shut her out..." Regina took victory in her tale before Rumpelstiltskin ruined it for her.

"So... she needs... a h-home?" he asked, desperately hoping he could still bring Belle back, and be forgiven...

"He was cruel to her" she grinned wickedly.

"He locked her in a tower and sent in clerics to cleanse her soul with scourgess and flang..."

"Finally she just through herself off the tower" Regina waited to see what effect her tale would have on her former teacher.

Her mission was complete. He was broken...

He shook his head at the realization, the horrific reality of what happened.

His darling, sweet, beautiful Belle surely could not be...

"She died."

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ he screamed, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest by no aid of his own.

"You're lying" the spinner hissed.

**Is she?** Demetrius had asked.

"Am I?" Regina asked.

_I don't know, but something's __wrong__ here! Come __hell__ or __high waters__, Dark One, I __will__ find out what you've done!_ The spinner spat.

**We Shall See**

But Rumpelstiltskin was too grief stricken to notice Demetrius' threat.

"We're done" he hissed at Regina, keeping his emotions in check just a little longer.

"Fine" Regina huffed, annoyed she couldn't bait her teacher any longer. "I have other calls to make"

She followed him to the door, running her finger against the polished dining hall table.

"Place is looking dusty Rumpel" she smirked.

Then adding insinuation to injury, "You should get a new girl" she purred, her laughter reverberating off of the walls as she exited the halls of the Dark One's home.

Feeling the same fury in his veins he had felt for Demetrius when the fiend had harmed Belle, Rumpelstiltskin took out his sword and started thwacking at the grass.

Curse Regina! Curse Demetrius! Curse the blasted knife! Curse the bloody curse!

Sinking to his knees, the imp poured out the tears he had not shed, soaking the earth as if he lay across Belle's grave.

_Oh, Belle! What have I done to you?_ He wept bitterly.

_**Goodbye may seem forever**_

_**Farewell is like the end**_

_**But in my heart's a memory**_

_**And there you'll always be**_

Looking up at a noise in the distance, Rumpelstiltskin spotted Ruby in the distance and scratched his head after wiping his eyes on his sleeves.

Ruby's memories would have to be restored.

It was no longer fair to her to keep her in the dark, especially about her beloved surrogate mother. How was he to tell her? What would he say?

With tears in his eyes, the imp trudged forward to face his daughter.

_You'll always be in my heart- until tomorrow my fallen Rose..._

_**Goodbye may seem forever**_

_**Farewell is like the end**_

_**But in my heart's a memory**_

_**And there you'll always be**_

But not was all as it seemed...

Storybrooke, Maine- Thirty-two years later

Roger Bracings walked back to the Bed and Breakfast he was staying at with his granddaughter, Juniper Cricket by way of Storybrooke Sanitarium.

As he passed the Sanitarium itself, he felt the familiar tingling of magic in his fingers, changing his skin from scaly golden green, to flesh pink.

That was impossible! There was no magic in this land!

Roger tried to think hard, how his skin could change from scaled to flesh without magic- and then remembered.

True Love.

Whomever was in the sanitarium, had the power to change his physical shell with the power of a simple kiss...

Whom on earth could it be?

More coming soon! Read and Review!


	36. Fathers and Daughters

Cqofegypt does not own OUAT or any characters or languages. She only owns the plot Read and Review! Enjoy!

* * *

Fathers and Daughters

Ruby trudged along with baby Juniper in her arms. Her limbs were growing tired and weak; she'd have to stop soon and get some rest, or she would faint with exhaustion.

Juniper whimpered, and Ruby, too tired to move, lay down, cradling the child close to her.

"The road is not the safest place to lay my dear, you may get trampled upon."

Ruby's blood froze, and her hackles rose as she heard the voice of the imp.

"What does it matter to you whether I lie in the road or not? It is my decision, and mine alone"

"Very well," said the imp, "But if you do so, I'll have to take the baby and raise her myself"

Red's eyes narrowed and burned sulfurous. "Never!" she roared.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled, and uttered a sigh of relief as Ruby picked Juniper up and held her close, walking away from the road.

Rumpelstiltskin watched Ruby closely, wondering what was on her mind.

"If your thinking about running dearie, just know you wouldn't get far"

Red glared at him. "And why is that?"

"Well" he said. "I have many enemies- it wouldn't take long for one of them to find a young mother and her child alone in the elements"

Red snorted, but was curious. "Who?" she asked.

"Why Queen Regina of course" Rumpelstiltskin noticed the girl shiver.

Good. She knew what a danger Regina was and could be if found vulnerable.

"I know" Red said softly. She looked at him then, unsure, though curious.

"Jiminy said you are my father" her voice trailed off, though he knew she wanted an answer to her question- perhaps all of them.

There would be time for that... time also for Jiminy to do some self examining, and be sure he was the right man for Rumpelstiltskin's daughter.

Hopefully sooner rather than later...

"I am" he said, trying not to giggle, and held out his arms for the baby, his granddaughter.

Red held her close, not trusting him an ounce.

He bowed to her, proud of her will to follow her instincts.

"Well, what do you want?" Red asked.

_Blunt and forward, dearie, just like Belle... _Rumpel thought, shaking his head again. For Ruby, he had to be brave.

Being his offspring, she too had magic.

Unlike Baelfire, Rumpelstiltskin would leave it up to Ruby whether she wished to use her gift or not.

He needed help to find Bae, but if Ruby did not wish to, he would not force her.

"For you to come and live with me at the Dark Castle, of course" Rumpelstiltskin smiled.

Ruby frowned. She had heard of tales of Rumpelstiltskin in her time at Granny's. He had once had a maid whom he was rumored to love.

Rumors held that she died trying to escape from him.

Ruby would not allow her daughter to live as a slave and work for her so-called grandfather.

"So that my daughter can be raised as a slave as your maid once was? I think not!"

Ruby scoffed, not realizing just how much an effect her words had on her father.

Suddenly she felt a clawed hand strike her cheek.

"Don't you ever say that again!" the imp hissed, sounding more like a man now than the imp.

"Your mother _loved_ you" he groaned, "Loved you so much that it _killed_ her... killed her that she fell off of the tower!"

Ruby was confused. What did he mean by her mother loved her? Her mother had tried to kill her best friend, Snow White!

Was he then talking about his maid? How had she loved Ruby as a mother? They had never met!

"I thought they said you drove her to her death!" Ruby growled as she held her cheek.

In his insult, the imp had accidentally scratched his daughter with his talons.

"If that's true I can see why! I'll ,make sure that you never find us!" Ruby held Juniper close and started to run far, far away.

The spinner, still upset, smiled bitterly to himself as his daughter took to the hills.

"Run as far as you can dearie," he said, tears streaming down his face as he thought again of Belle, "I'll find you. I'll always find you"

* * *

Storybrooke

The morning after seeing Archie and Ruby together, and Archie make his way out of the bed and breakfast, the couple's daughter, or stepdaughter, Juniper Cricket, made her way quietly around the room she shared with her grandfather.

There were two beds and one bathroom; her grandfather got in late most nights, so Juniper did her best to be quiet and let him rest as she prepared for school.

Today she was running late. The bus would be here in five minutes and she couldn't find her glasses.

Fortunately at the last moment, she found them on top of her head, grabbed her shoes and bag, and headed to the door, just as Roger was sitting up.

They met eyes, and she smiled, but he shook his head and shooed her off.

**Go.. Go... you not late** he signed.

She flashed him a quick **I love you**, and scrammed out the door.

Roger chuckled and shook his head. Juniper was so much like Ruby had been at that age.

Going to the stove to heat the kettle for his morning tea, Roger sighed and stretched.

After sitting down with his lonely breakfast of toast and tea, he wondered just what today would bring...

* * *

Juniper just managed to get her shoe laced before running full speed towards the bus stop. She could not be late. It was imperative that she was not late. Grandpa was back at the B&amp;B, Ruby and Archie were working, and she didn't know the way to school on her own.

Suddenly she bumped into someone.

Looking up to apologize, her blood ran cold at the identity of the person she ran into.

"Well... good morning little one" said the lady. "I hope you're alright"

Juniper nodded mutely, not trusting herself to speak.

"That's fine... you should run along now... the bus won't wait forever..."

Juniper's eyes narrowed as the woman smiled sweetly.

"And Juniper..." the woman called. The girl glared hatefully at her.

"Remember our deal... there's not much time left. I do hope you find a way to help your brother..."

Before Juniper could scream foul language her great grandmother would never approve of, who but Henry Mills came over to Juniper and grabbed her arm.

The woman winked. "Goodbye, now"

Juniper glared as Henry dragged her away, both of them rushing to the waiting school bus.

The woman walked away, smirking to herself as she took an envelope from her side pocket, dropping into the mail slot of Granny's Diner.

Whether or not Juniper followed her orders, it wouldn't matter... soon, she would get her revenge!

* * *

Juniper and Henry got on the bus, breathing hard due to the amount of running they had just done.

"What- was that- all about?" Henry breathed heavily.

**No Speak **Juniper signed, putting a four to her lips and shaking her head.

Henry nodded. They couldn't talk now.

**OK++ **he signed back.

Juniper grinned suddenly, catching Henry's interest. He wondered what she was so excited about.

He felt a little weird as his stomach gave a little squeeze. As he looked at her, he seemed to notice her for the first time.

Juniper was very pretty, with long, dark black hair and amber brown eyes. Henry shook his head, having the feeling that to have a crush on Juniper would be a very bad thing.

He decided to get rid of his feelings right away.

But, a second later, his stomach squeezed again.

**What?** He signed as he used the signs Juniper taught him.

**Last night A-R-C-H-I-E he at bed morning eat **

**What? **Henry asked, trying not to voice it too loud.

**What for? **He signed.

Juniper grinned from ear to ear.

**I-don't-know but last night R-U-B-Y her room he leave outside he go**

Henry tried not to go nuts. Archie was in Ms. Ruby's room?! What the heck for?

**He go where?** He signed enthusiastically as Juniper giggled.

**I-don't-know home maybe** she grinned again.

Henry rolled his eyes. First Archie didn't believe that there was a curse, and now he was making moves on Ms. Ruby? That didn't make sense!

As if reading his thoughts, Juniper tapped his hand to get his attention again.

She signed quickly since they were pulling up at the school, and wouldn't be able to talk for a while.

**You remember A-R-C-H-I-E my stepfather R-U-B-Y my mother them two no help, Snow White Prince Charming two-of-them can't rule kingdom**

**Right** Henry signed, as they both got off the bus.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Henry asked as soon as he was sure they were out of earshot.

"You didn't look too happy back there" he nodded, implying the woman Juniper had been talking to.

The next few hand motions took Henry by surprise, as Juniper rushed inside before the bell rang.

**Lady that-one she danger++ you careful**

After all he'd read about her, and the magic she possessed, could she really not be trusted?

* * *

Back at the Diner, Ruby Lucas had just finished wiping down the bar after her ritual morning argument with Granny.

The Diner had just opened, and the first few customers were walking in when she noticed Archie Hopper come in for his morning order of blueberry muffins and tea.

Archie for his part was happy to see that Billy Goats wasn't there.

If there was anyone he trusted less than Dr. Whale around Ruby, it would have to be Billy.

During the last few weeks, the town had been recovering from the loss of Sheriff Graham, and had heard of or witnessed the heroic actions of Emma Swan, rescuing the life of Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke.

After the fire, a small band of people including Archie, Ruby, and Mary Margaret Blanchard decided to rally together and make poll posters, entering Emma into the election for Sheriff.

The posters had been a big hit, thanks to Archie's hidden talent for artistry, and Mary Margaret's stash of red and blue glitter.

It didn't help that there was also the last round of the debate tonight, and poor Archie was nervous about moderating it.

There had been two rounds already, with Emma creaming Sydney all the way.

"Good morning, Ms. Lucas" Archie said with a smile.

Ruby looked up, commanding her stomach not to flip as she smiled back at him.

"Good morning Dr. Hopper... how can I help you this morning?"

Archie had to look down for a moment to catch his breath. Did anyone have the right to look so beautiful, so at peace as Ruby did, nearly the first thing in the morning?

Feeling himself flush, Archie prayed his mind wouldn't wander down a path he shouldn't.

He preferred to keep his friendship with Ruby platonic for now... that was the safe thing to do, right?

"I think I'll have a cup of spice tea and a blueberry muffin"

Ruby smiled. The morning batch was just about ready.

"Coming right up"

As to distract himself from Ruby's feminine wiles, Archie looked around, seeing one of their posters in the window.

"Have you seen the polls?" he asked, wanting to make light conversation.

"No, I haven't had the chance" Ruby said as she poured his tea into a styrophome cup, after placing a piping hot muffin on a plate.

"Careful, it's hot" the waitress smiled as she handed him first the cup and then the muffin.

"Enjoy" she smiled.

_Definitely_ Archie thought, trying not to blush.

"So, is someone running against Emma?" Ruby asked, clearing off the counter in the back.

Archie shrugged as he took a sip of his tea after a large bite of his muffin. Both were heaven.

He cleared his throat before he spoke. "Hmm I'm not sure, but if Regina wants Emma out, she might send someone in to sabotage."

"Sydney" Ruby rolled her eyes. "Emma creamed him in the first two rounds, can't he just admit defeat?"

Archie smirked at her humor. "Maybe not."

The door jangled as another customer came in.

Seeing the stranger pay them no heed as he sat down with his laptop, Archie returned his attention back to Ruby.

"Say, I was thinking of taking a walk down the pier at sunset- I was hoping to clear my head before the debate"

Ruby smiled sympathetically, realizing how nervous he was about the debate. He didn't do much public speaking, so it couldn't be easy for him.

Ruby suddenly found she wanted to run her hand along his and give him a comforting squeeze, let him know he wasn't alone...

But she didn't.

"Would you like to come along?" Archie asked, somewhat nervously.

Ruby looked into his bold blue eyes, hesitant, nervous, yet confident as if he were ready to take a leap of faith...

Truth be told she liked the idea... it was better than getting stone drunk with Billy, who for some reason lately had been creeping her out, looking at her as if he wanted to eat her alive...

"Thanks, Archie- I'd love to"

Archie, having fully prepared himself for a thank you, but no, raised his head in surprise.

Smiling as if he'd discovered some mystical being, his gaze got caught in Ruby's peridot gaze.

The door bell jangled again, but Ruby was too involved in Archie to care.

She didn't notice another man come in, look from her, to Archie, back to her, glare at them both, before walking out the door, kicking a letter that was beside the door.

"Well well...morning lovebirds!" Granny chirped as Ruby and Archie both jumped and blushed.

Secretly the old woman grinned with glee. If only her granddaughter could see the worth of men in Storybrooke... men like Archie...

Trying not to bank on the hope of having great grandchildren with black and red hair, Granny went on about her business.

"Granny!" Ruby groaned.

Archie grinned slightly, then out of nowhere had the crazy notion to kiss Ruby's cheek as he paid for his breakfast.

Sadly, his courage lacked the strength to do so as he grabbed his umbrella and bid his customary farewell.

"Until this evening then" he nodded to Ruby with a smile.

"I'll be there" Ruby promised, grinning as the doctor left.

* * *

Once he was gone, Granny gave Ruby a look.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Who are you, and what have you done with the old Ruby?" Granny teased.

"A month ago you wouldn't have looked twice at that man. Now since Emma Swan came you've been different."

Ruby resisted the urge to play with her hair.

"You're always telling me to listen instead of flirt" she shrugged.

"So, you thought you'd actually follow my advice and give it a try?"

Ruby looked hurt. Did Granny think that she was toying with Archie? That's not what she was doing...

"S a nice change, is all, if you really meant it" Granny eyed her.

Ruby wiped an imaginary stain off of the bar.

"Humph, that's funny"

"What?"

Did you get the mail yesterday?

"Yeah, why?"

"There's a letter by the door. Must've dropped one." Granny went to pick it up and turned it over.

Ruby huffed. Did Granny think she could do nothing right?

She frowned and shrugged deciding to give in for once. "Dunno, maybe"

"It's for you" Granny said.

"Huh?" Ruby walked around the bar to Granny, who gave her the note.

Ruby tore the note open, took it out, and read it...

_Ruby meet me at docks 12pm Roger_

"What is it?" Granny asked.

"It's from Mr. Bracings" Ruby said, confused. "He wants me to meet him at the docks at 12 pm"

"Today?" Granny asked, confused. The man had never asked for Ruby's company during business hours before, he always waited until after.

"Yeah, I guess" Ruby said, turning over the envelope in her hand.

"But that's lunch rush" Granny said, without thinking.

Ruby winced. Granny was right. Why would Mr. Bracings want her at the busiest time of the afternoon?

"And you-know-who will be back with Marco for their number five special" Granny snickered as Ruby fought a blush.

"Can I go? I promise I'll be careful and be back as soon as I can"

Granny huffed. "Okay, but don't stay out too long."

Ruby squeaked and hugged her Granny, who hummed.

"Go'on, scoot"

* * *

At eleven thirty, Ruby got a nod from Granny to go. She grinned, dashed out of the diner, on her way to the B and B to change clothes.

_Hmm... what to wear..._

Ruby finally decided on some comfortable jeans, a gray tank top, and a plaid shirt along with her boots. Hopefully it wouldn't be too cold out there.

She took a look in the mirror, let her hair down and shook it, grinning.

She was excited to see Mr. Bracings again; he was always sweet to her, leaving her generous tips, despite the fact he worked on a farmer's salary. He was mostly mute, so he was teaching her how to sign with her hands.

At first Ruby was frustrated, but Roger was always kind and patient with her. Slowly as their friendship grew, her use of sign did as well.

She wasn't as good as Juniper, who she'd seen signing the day Archie and she and Henry got stuck in the crater.

Maybe she'd ask Juniper for some pointers some time.

Ruby looked at the clock. _11:45 gotta scram!_

She hurried out to the pier where Roger normally fished, having committed the route to memory when she first met Archie. It was the same route he took to walk Pongo.

Finally out to the pier, Ruby looked everywhere for Roger, but couldn't find him. Ruby was confused...

Had he stood her up?

* * *

Elsewhere, a man was texting on his cellphone.

U sure bout this? He texted.

Very sure.

She is there now.

All you have to do is tap her shoulder.

Gravity will take care of the rest.

The man sighed. He wasn't so sure about this Unknown person, but if they were sure...

You want your pride back, don't you? Came another text.

Isn't she your girlfriend?

Shouldn't she pay for downright cheating on you?

The man glared at the text messages. When it was put that way...

I'm heading there now.

Out.

Elsewhere, a woman walking back to her home she shared with several others, grinned. Her revenge would finally be complete.

* * *

Ruby, noticing her watch read 12:10 winced. She'd promised Granny she'd be back right away.

Should she leave Roger a note?

Ruby looked around one more time, and saw something, or someone out on the Jeti, she couldn't be sure.

"Hello?" she called.

If someone was hurt and they needed help, she needed to help right?

She climbed out on the Jeti, wishing she had worn shorts and sneakers instead of jeans and boots.

The rocks were slippery...

"Sir, are you alright?" she called, then making it to the edge, she lifted the hat, finding nothing but a tackle box.

That was weird... who would go fishing and then leave their tackle box and hat on the Jeti.

Ruby turned slightly when she thought she heard something.

By the time she caught sight of something behind her, she gasped, flailing her arms to reclaim her balance.

"Wha...? NOOOO!"

SPLASH

Ruby came up for air and took a deep breath.

She was in jeans, boots, and a little known secret...

"Can't Swim!" she cried, trying not to gulp in water.

She did the best she could to grasp onto the rocks, but they were too slippery...

"HELP!" She screamed.

Dimly she noticed the person on the Jeti, looking at her smugly, crossing his arms.

_No, it couldn't be... _

Noticing the man made no effort to move, no effort to help, but instead sat there on the rocks as if he were there to enjoy the sunshine,

Ruby lost all hope.

_Peter, here I come..._

Finally, she sank, falling asleep into the warm depths below...

At the convent, one of the nuns was singing to herself as her emergency cellphone beeped.

Gone

She grinned. Her revenge was complete...

* * *

12:30

Archie came by Granny's for lunch when he noticed Mrs. Lucas was a bit worried.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Lucas... is anything wrong?"

Granny, to worried to notice Archie called her 'Mrs. Lucas' instead of "Granny", shook her head, putting a hand to her forehead.

Marco looked up at the woman, surprised when she didn't say anything to Archie about the slip-up.

"It's Ruby, she's late" Granny huffed.

"I see... is that normal?" Archie asked, slightly disappointed he wouldn't see Ruby and get to talk to her about their later plans.

Apparently there would be a party later for the winner of the debate. He wondered if after their walk she'd mind stopping by with him?

"Usually" Granny said, rolling her eyes. "Today's a bit different though"

"Ah. How's that?"

"Well, she got a note from Roger Bracings to meet him down at the docs"

Archie was confused. He knew Roger couldn't write very well... he hadn't been to school as a young boy.

"Did he say what for?"

Granny shook her head. "No" she sighed, rubbing her eyes behind her glasses.

"Hmm..." Archie noticed Granny's distress, but didn't want to give in to panic just yet.

"Have you talked to him?"

Granny shook her head. "I can't- he's mute and he talks in Sign. Ruby understands him, and his granddaughter, Juniper, she's at school"

Marco, seeing the woman was getting more upset, stood up.

"Please, sit down... you may feel better, than just pacing around"

Archie smiled admirably at Marco. Though it was little known that Marco, a widower had a slight crush on Granny, he was still attempting to act like the gentleman he was.

Archie looked in Roger's direction, who noticed him.

Archie had seen Ruby sign; she made it look so easy... how hard could it be?

**Hello** he signed.

Roger smirked and signed **Hello** in return.

**You give R brown write-**

Roger looked confused.

Archie was also confused and decided to try again.

**R you give pennies week**

Roger looked at Archie as if he'd just landed from the moon.

His facial expression would have made both his daughter and granddaughter giggle hysterically.

Taking pity on the therapist, Roger shook his head.

**R-U-B-Y you need talk-to. You sign awful you.**

Archie, though he had no idea what Roger just said, blushed.

_I'm such a turkey! _He thought._ How could I think that sign language is easy when I have no idea how to do it?_

Archie noticed Roger trying to get his attention. That was a start.

Roger pointed at Archie and gestured writing something down.

_Oh!_ Archie thought. _He wants me to write it down! Okay, well, that's easy enough..._

Archie wrote down 'Did you write Ruby a letter?', and handed it to Roger.

Roger read it and signed with his hand again.

**Oh-I-see**

He glanced up at Archie, pointed to the paper, and began to sign.

**R-U-B-Y me letter write me  
**

Archie caught Ruby, Roger, and write.

Roger shook his head, and and the same time, pointed to his hand.

**No**

_Oh! his shaking of his head, and that sign mean no._

**You no?** Archie signed.

Roger smirked. **No** he signed again.

He wrote on Archie's paper.

Good try. No I not send Ruby letter. What's wrong?

Archie read the note and then noticed Roger put a letter Y to his chin and tap twice. He looked concerned.

Archie wrote quickly. Ruby's gone

He showed Roger the note from earlier.

Roger, confused, shook his head.

He would normally write

**12 pm docks Ruby meet me.**

Whomever had sent that note, had written it backwards, but since Ruby was still learning, she wouldn't know better.

Sipping his tea, Roger wondered who could have sent that note pretending to be him.

It could have been Gold, but then, what use would Gold have for Ruby? He preferred to stay on land anyway.

Sipping again, he considered. It would have to be someone that knew of his and Ruby's close relationship.

Considering it was now a quarter-to-one, Roger started to worry.

Could it be someone here? or..._there_?

Why the Jeti?

Suddenly his mind flashed back to meeting Juniper and getting rid of a bottle, which held a sleeping potion...

Eyes wide, Roger realized the culprit was someone with knowledge of Ruby...

Ruby going to the docks...

Ruby couldn't...

SHIT!

He got up quickly, dropping his teacup, rushing out the door.

He had to get to his daughter quickly...

He prayed he wasn't too late...

* * *

The dark was peaceful once one succumbs and sinks...

It gives him or her time to think...

Would anyone notice her missing? Would anyone miss her?

Would anyone find her?

If Archie knew she died by falling off a Jeti, would he miss her?

Would she die before she went on her first pseudo date?

Would she see Peter?

Would she see her mother?

Ruby wanted to swim, but she was so tired...

Ruby was brought out of her musings by someone grabbiing her hand and pulling her to the surface.

Once she was at the top, she took another huge breath of air.

She began to cry as someone pulled her into their arms.

Was it Archie?

No, Archie wasn't this small...Mr. Bracings!

Shivering, cold, and wet, she received hugs from Marco, Archie and a tearful Granny...

After which she clung to Mr. Bracings.

**You find me** she signed with a tearful smile.

"Dearie" he whispered hoarsely as if it had been years since he used his voice; Ruby was surprised.

"I will always find you" Ruby nodded, cuddling into the warm embrace of her father-figure, holding on for dear life.

She was warm and safe at last...

Read and Review!


	37. Heartbreak

Heartbreak

Once she felt she was out of Rumpelstiltskin's line of sight, Red shifted both herself and Juniper into wolves, and hurried back to Granny's cottage.

Scratching at the door, she waited until Granny opened the door.

Said matron raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"What, you tied the knot with him that fast? Of course I'll watch June, but don't get used to it"

**Do not speak to me about Jiminy. He has no place here any longer.** Red growled in anger.

Red didn't realize that her growling caused Granny's guest, Snow, to jump.

Red changed back, grabbing Juniper, who lay asleep in her arms.

She gave Granny a look not to discuss Jiminy.

Snow came closer to Red, squealing at the sight of baby Juniper in Red's arms.

"Oh! How adorable! Is this...?" Red nodded awkwardly, feeling a jump in her stomach.

She thought she'd gotten past Snow's desertion the day of Juniper's birth, but apparently she had not.

"May- may I hold her?" Snow asked, taking off her gloves.

Granny eyed Red. This couldn't be easy for her granddaughter, her guardian having done something to infuriate her, and her sister having returned after six months, having no word since she left.

This _particular_ moment wasn't exactly prudent for Snow White to pretend that all was well, and that Red was not angry with her.

"Just for a moment" Red said in a hurry. "I'll need to set her down for a nap soon" Snow nodded, shifting the baby to a more comfortable position.

Juniper whimpered for a moment, but fussed no more.

"How old is she?" Snow asked, as she crooned over the child in her arms.

Granny winced, but stayed silent as she observed.

"Six months" Red answered quickly, though Snow didn't seem to catch the ire in Red's answer.

Red eyed Granny, who shrugged.

"Six months" Snow murmured. "It's been that long... Seems just like yesterday we were running for our lives from a pack of wolves."

Snow paused, as Red wondered just what the princess was leading up to.

"How's Jim?" Snow asked, smiling knowingly in Red's direction as if she knew that there was something going on between the handsome stranger and Red.

"Jim who?" Red glowered. Just thinking about the thief and his deception, caused her teeth to clench.

Granny cleared her throat, taking the baby from Snow.

"You girls catch up. I'm gonna put this little one to bed, and then make some lunch. You'll stay won't you _Snow_?"

Granny gave Red a knowing look. _**Yes, she told me **_

As Granny walked away, Red looked at Snow. "Jiminy... the man who was here...when you gave birth to your _child_"

Red's ears flicked at the tone of Snow's voice. "Snow, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous"

Snow pretended to look astonished, but failed. "Me? Jealous? Now what would I have to be jealous about, Red? I'm a princess- I can have anything or anyone I want-"

'A princes on the run from the Evil Queen' Red wanted to say, but didn't.

"But you- you have everything a girl could ever ask for- at least you did until Peter passed away."

Red whimpered in shock. What on Earth was Snow insinuating? Was she here to bring that all up again?

"And now, it seems you are working on husband number two" Snow looked at Red, the lichen's eyes turning yellow.

"But that's not going to happen is it? Apparently you ran him off, so you'll do what you do best, live as a single mother off of your looks and charm"

Snow gasped as Red slapped her, the heat of the hit echoing off of the walls of the small cottage. Red wouldn't admit it, but it felt good to put Snow in her place for once.

"It is **not** my fault that Peter died. It is **not** my fault that Jiminy made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin to..."

She didn't finish, so disgusted was she at his plan to be rid of the very people who had given birth to him.

"That is enough!" Granny hissed, storming into the room.

"I don't know who you think you are, _Your Highness_, but you have overstayed your welcome! How dare you insult my granddaughter, who by her own merits saved your selfish, spoiled hide!"

Just then a wail from Red's bedroom sounded; Red picked up her skirts and rushed to the baby.

Picking Juniper up, she did her best to sob quietly into her daughter, inhaling her daughter's fresh scent.

She wasn't sure why Snow was so upset, or taking out frustrations on her, but she knew that this was not what she needed to discuss.

She would continue to forgive Snow, and hopefully the princess would see the error of her ways.

Right now she was so exhausted from her journey, she just wanted to sleep...

Crawling under the blanket of her bed, holding Juniper close to her, that is what she did...

Some time later, Granny came into the room, and ran her hand through Red's hair.

"Mm... what time is it?" she asked as Granny sat on the edge of the bed.

"Time for supper... this little one is wanting love and attention"

Red giggled and kissed Juniper's cheek.

"So... you feeling better?" Granny asked, playing with the tassels on the quilt.

"Yes, just confused, and saddened. I thought Jiminy..."

Granny nodded. "You thought Jiminy was your knight in shining armor and the answer to your prayers"

Red nodded.

"Well, he is a million times better than Peter, I'll give him that, but you know who the real Prince Charming is, whom will save all of us from death and destruction one day."

Red smiled. She knew.

When she was younger, her grandmother would read to her from John and Acts. Jesus Christ was her real Prince- a King no less...

Jiminy was just a man.

"As far as Snow is concerned you know what Jesus said to the Pharisees"

Red nodded. "He who is without sin cast the first stone"

Granny smirked. "You have no stones... Give her some food instead. The one thing she needs the most right now, is love and understanding. From what I understand she's in love with a man who is promised to another."

Red sat up. "James?" she asked.

"You know him?" Granny asked.

"No, but I know of him. I had a run in with George when I was away yesterday."

"Let me guess... Jiminy called Rumpelstiltskin to get you three out of a mess, when you found out he made a deal with the imp"

Red nodded and rolled her eyes. "That's not all I found out"

Granny nodded and shivered.

"I'm sorry about that. He told me he gave you something when he brought you to me. He said it was safer for you that way. If the Queen knew of you, she would have probably tried to use you against him."

Red nodded. "Yes. He told me she was one of his enemies... can he be trusted?"

Granny shook her head. "That's up to you, dear one. I can't tell you whom to trust and who not to. That is what life is all about."

Granny stood up. "However, if you give your heart to both, and see where it leads, what's the worst that could happen?"

Red nodded, recalling of the 'she' that Rumpelstiltskin had been referring to.

Did Red have another mother, someone who took her in, someone who loved her, who put Ruby's needs before her own, and didn't try to kill someone that she loved?

Again, a young woman's face with blue eyes, fair skin and brunette hair came into Ruby's mind. Try though she might, she could still not remember the young woman's name...

A month later. Red gleaned all she could about talk of this James, who he is, what he was after.

It was rumored that his heart was not into marrying King Midas' daughter, but was being forced to anyway.

Red decided she would turn the tables by giving Snow all of the information she desired, as long as she was honest about it.

Red hoped beyond hope that her sister would not do anything foolish, if she were truly in love with James...

Snow White, formerly a princess, was now fugitive living with a group of seven dwarf brothers, who all loved her each in their own special way, even Grumpy.

Due to George's wickedness, they had lost their eighth brother, Stealthy, in an attempt to rescue her from assassination.

Now, as she stood in the edge of the woods of the Enchanted Forest, Snow was ready to hunt a turkey with a spear, when suddenly the turkey got away.

Snow, hearing a tree branch snap, readied the spear to attack...

"Hey!" the person called. "It's me!"

Snow looked surprised. "Red!" she said, surprised to see the young woman, certain the young lichen mother never wanted to see her again.

"The spear, Snow" Red drawled, an expression of 'really?' on her face.

Snow blanched and put down the spear. "I wasn't expecting you for a month." she said, meeting Red, who had a basket of food in her hand, enough for a month.

"It's been a month" Red reminded Snow, concerned about just how much time Snow was spending alone.

After an argument with Grumpy, Snow had left for a few days, wich turned into two months.

"Has it?" Snow asked, looking around at the sky.

Red gave her friend another look of concern. "You're really taking well to the solitude, aren't you?" she asked.

"Well... it's exactly what I wanted... to be out here...Away" Snow looked around again, not wanting to meet Red's eye.

"And that you are..." Red shook her head. "Here you go"

Thank you Snow said as she took the basket.

"So, how are things in the world?" Snow asked, inferring about Granny's welfare, but Red saw right through her.

"Come on, ask what you really want" Red smirked.

"I don't know what you mean" Snow lied. Red rolled her eyes.

"Fine" snow said, realizing she couldn't win. "tell me"

"The wedding is happening" Red said. "Prince James is marrying Midas' daughter in two days' time."

Snow winced. Red's heart went out to her. "You okay?"

"I just thought the longer I was out here, the easier it would be to forget him, but all I do is think about him" Snow grumbled.

Red would never admit it, but she felt the same way about Jiminy.

She guessed it was true about true love, absence makes the heart grow fonder.

"I'm sorry" she said, sympathetically, finally releasing the dread of her past ire towards Snow White.

The princess may never realize why Red had been upset, but all that anger was doing, was dragging Red down.

"I wish there was a way to get him out of my head"

Red blanched. She knew of a way, but that could be fatal...

Unfortunately for Red, Snow caught the look in Red's eyes.

"What, is there?" she asked.

Red tried to avoid Snow's gaze... "of course not, I mean that would..."

that would be ridiculous! Red thought... trying not to think of the one man who could help her sister...

What if I do it? She thought. It's in my blood too...

but then Red heard Snow talking again.

"Red, what do you know?" Snow asked. Red still didn't want to say.

"Come on, I helped you when no one else would...what do you know?"

So, they were back to that again...

Red decided Snow was right. There wasn't a way to talk the girl out of it; Red could only pray that her father knew what he was doing...

"There are whispers" Red began, "of a man who can achieve even the darkest of requests, a man who can do what you ask"

Red gulped, hoping her father wouldn't do anything foolish...

"Who is this man?" Snow demanded, not bothering to question or back down...

Red, not wanting any part of it, hoped the anonymity would help her and the imp.

"His name is Rumpelstiltskin"

That night, Red waited by the well that she had been brought to by her father.

She hoped that if Snow White had found him, he wouldn't do anything foolish...like kill her...

"Now why would I do something foolish like that, dearie?"

Red turned and glared. "I'm, just... making sure... is all"

the imp giggled, approaching her. "Never you worry, dear... that would never happen..."

Carefully he stroked her cheek. Red turned away.

"You wanted to do it yourself, didn't ye?" he asked with a grin.

Red frowned harshly. "Of course I did... at least I can use it for good"

the imp wagged his claw like finger at her. "Ah ah ah, dearie... all magic comes with a price...even giving the bairn a bath"

Red glowered at him. "What do you know...?"

"You're my daughter" he hissed. "Of course I know if you use magic!"

"Well, why can't I use it for good?" she pleaded, a tear coursing down her cheek. "Didn't you want to?"

"Yes" he whispered. "And I had hoped for your mother's sake that things would've gotten better... that I could win..."

he shook his head.

"Mother" Red said. "Where is she? Who is she?"

Rumpelstiltskin eyed her compassionately.

"Well, unlike Regina and... snow white" he spat with disgust, "Your mother was truly the fairest of them all..."

A tear coursed down hs cheek.

"I- keep seeing her" Red pleaded. "I keep thinking I know her, but I... I don't remember"

her father approached her. "Where she is, I'm not certain" he answered truthfully. "But drink this."

He handed her a bottle. "What is it?" she asked.

"It will help you remember" he answered with a smile.

Red cheered him and threw her head back. AS she swallowed the vile liquid, she coughed.

The imp laughed, lowly... sounding more... human...

How do you feel, dearie?" he asked.

Red couldn't answer... images, pictures, scenes from her childhood came flooding back to her...

_Happy birthday my love! Five-year-old Ruby squealed as she opened a parcel, a book that she adored lay before her... The Cricket on the Hearth-A Children's Version_

_Oh Mama Belle! Thank you! Thank you Papa!_

_Both parents hugging a smaller Ruby_

_A game out in the garden_

_Take that! And that! To death you horrible beast!"_

_Ten-year-old Ruby was laughing as she and the imp were swordfighting..._

_You'll never catch me, dearie! The imp giggled, _

_Especially once I reveal my secret tickle attack!_

_Little Ruby screamed with laughter as the imp tickled her._

_Alright you two... time for lunch!_

_Laundry day_

_Mama Belle, can we play hide and seek?_

_Not today little one, your father needs his clothing_

_Mama Belle glared at the castle behind them. Ruby giggled._

_Ruby, your birthday is in a few weeks Have you given any thought to what you want? Twelve year old Ruby looked sad. Papa always said that when she turned thirteen, she'd have to leave him but he never said why. I wish I could stay here with you and my papa..._

Red sank to her knees in tears. "Belle" she whispered. "Mama Belle"

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, his own tears shedding as he took his daughter into his arms.

She loved you, so very much. He whispered.

I know now why you brought me back Red said. It wasn't your fault... you wanted to protect me"

she fiddled with her cloak. "That's why you gave me the hood, isn't it?"

The imp nodded. "Yes, dear it is"

"Where is she? Where is Mama?" Red asked with a smile, excitement now that her memory was itself again.

"She... she passed away... six months ago"

Red eyes filled with tears instantly, she shook her head, not believing her ears...

Belle, was ...dead? She died when Juniper was born?

"Papa..." she sobbed.

Rumpelstiltskin, quickly gathered his daughter into his arms, attempting to quiet her tears.

"Shhhh... dearest...shhhh..." he could no longer do this for Bae, comfort him when he needed a shoulder to cry on.

But Ruby... he could do this for his beautiful rose, Ruby.

"Hush my beautiful gem" he whispered, hoarsely. "Your mother wouldn't want you to weep so..."

Red looked at him, tears in her eyes. "She would want you to live, a long and happy life" he smiled, brushing her tears away... perhaps the last time he would do so...

Demetrius was insistent on Regina casting the Curse. There were still a few pieces left, but first, Rumpelstiltskin owed it to Belle to see that their daughter was happy.

He could do that, by leading her in the direction of her True Love, Jiminy.

Heavens kneew what would happen during their life together, but the first thing was to start.

What better way to start than to find him?

A month later, Red was looking for Snow, in the brush around the clearing that they had met in, when a horse had ridden up.

"Snow! Snow White!" A man called.

Red looked up at the stranger, clad in dark leather and a plum colored cloak.

He was striking indeed, but Red wasn't so sure about him...

"Snow!" the man continued calling. "Are you there?"

This was the man that Red had sent Snow to her father for? Humph!

"She's gone!" Red called, as she made her way to him through the brush.

"She never came back after she went to find you" the man, James turned to her with surprise and intrigue.

Red, concerned, wondered what he was planning to do.

James was thinking about what to do, more than the ramifications.

"Then I'll find her" he stated bravely. "I will always find her"

Red beamed for her sister's sake.

Finally! Snow White would get her happy ending! With a dashing prince at that!

"And I will convince her that we belong together. I will always fight for her no matter what comes between us" James walked closer to Red, as if to convey a message to Snow through her.

"It won't be much of a fight" Red said, thinking of her own renegade. Of course she had been angry with him, but how could anger compete with True Love?

James looked confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Red gave him an obvious stare. Was she missing something?

"Snow wants to be with you more than anything."

"Don't mock me" James commanded. "Snow told me that we can't be together, because she doesn't love me"

_What in the world?_ Red thought.

"Snow left to break up your wedding because she's in love with you..." Red's voice trailed off. "Unless something changed her mind along the way."

She inwardly groaned. _Papa, what did you do?!_

"Not something_" _James growled. "Someone"

Both suddenly heard horses in the distance.

"Who's that?" Red asked.

"Someone" James answered. "King George" He hurled himself on his horse and grabbed for Red's arm. "Come on"

"Bring me his head!" George yelled.

Red winced as she felt an arrow whiz past them as they rode on.

Both she and James rode until they came to a dead end.

Red jumped.

"Red what are you doing!"

Red looked up at the moon. Wolves time was beginning again. Now, she knew how to control the wolf. Perfect.

"Giving you a head start." She nodded. "Go, Find Snow. That's all that matters!"

When James didn't move, Red growled. "Find her!"

James nodded, not liking the idea of leaving Red alone by herself, to be killed by George and his men.

Little did the prince know, she and George had a score to settle...

He rode off in the distance to find Snow as fast as he could

"Yah... Yah!" the horse rode off, and Red broke off into a run, charging toward George and his men.

The wolf howled. The battle had begun...

"Well well well... so we meet again, wolf... and this time, there's no red wolf to protect you, you bitch!"

George hurled his sword at Red, whom dodged it quickly,

"Kill her! Kill her now!"

The wolf growled long and loud at George.

_**As my mate said once before, you shouldn't point objects at others. You might just get bitten!**_

with a roar, Red pounced, and clamped her jaws on George's arm.

"AUGH! GET IT OFF ME! NOW!"

One of the soldiers kicked Red in the side in the same place she had been kicked before.

But this time, red had braced herself. She clamped harder on George's arm!

"Your mate?!" George roared. "You have no mate, you wench! Hah!"

He punched her temple, which she hadn't been expecting. Unfortunately, that low blow caused her to lose concentration and consciousness.

One of George's soldiers went to check on her, but George waved a hand...

"Leave it... it'll be dead by morning anyway. We have more important things to do. Ride!"

As George and his men rode off, they didn't notice, two golden eyes light in the dark...

When George and his men rode off, a certain imp rushed to the side of the fallen lichen.

"There now, dearie... take it easy now... that's it... up ye go"

Red groaned as she was hoisted into a seated position by her father.

"Wha- what are you doing here?" she panted.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled, placing a warm hand through his daughter's unruly dark curls.

He stroked his thumb on her cheek, lifting her eyes to meet his.

"I told you I'd find you, my dearest Ruby" he whispered, as he brought her into a warm, fatherly embrace.

"Come hell or high water, wherever you are, I will always find you"

And, despite last month's and today's events, all that had happened, Red was grateful for once that the imp was right...

More coming soon! Read and Review!


End file.
